Viva Las Vampires
by Taffy Isabella
Summary: Alice has a vision of the Cullen 'teens' going to Vegas for a week. Vampires, meet Vegas. Vegas, meet the Vampires.! BD spoilers. Rated M, for certain chapters.
1. The Vision

Viva Las Vampires

Taffy-Isabella

**Disclaimer: **Plain and simple? I don't own Twilight. D=.

**Summary: **Takes place about two years after the ending of Breaking Dawn. Edward, Bella, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rose are up for a trip of their lives. Where to, you ask? Vegas! Vegas, meet the Twilight Vampires. Vampires, have fun in Vegas.!

**X-Y-Z-X-Y-Z-X-Y-Z**

**Alice POV;**

"Jasper," I moaned, "I love you so much."

In fact, caught up in the throes of passion as I was, I was completely caught off guard when a vision struck

"Oh!" I gasped, half-focused on the vision and half-focused on the gorgeous man atop me. The vision was murky, as if whatever triggered this wasn't decided, yet, either.

I heard lots and lots of noises. Cards shuffling, excited heartbeats, distinct beeps of machines, and many, many voices. Some of the said voices were exclaiming in glee, others groaning in frustration. I then saw six people I immediately recognized come into the picture.

Emmett and I were bouncing at vampire speed, though, looking to humans as if we were just standing there. Bella, I could see, was smiling and rolling her eyes at us, to a very happy Edward. Jasper and Rosalie stood behind us all, shaking their heads at our excitement.

The vision faded into blackness, and I refocused onto Jaspers face. The vision, however, left me grinning.

"Jasper," I whispered, beaming brightly at him. Jaspers eyes lit up. After all, he was probably sensing my giddiness and excitement.

"What did you see, Alice?"

"Well," I started, "it's not decided, yet… But… I think we're going to Vegas.!"

Jasper grinned, his eyes almost-but-not-quite glazing over. No doubt he was reminiscing about the many fun times we had had in Vegas in the past.

"Who exactly is we?" Was Jaspers question.

"Everyone but Jake, Nessie, and the parents," I joked.

Jaspers grin widened, as did my own. We hadn't been to Vegas in a number of years, it seemed. Before Edward met Bella, it was a yearly thing for all of us 'kids' to go and spend a week there. We hadn't been there in almost five years, now.

"Oh, Jazz!" I exclaimed, probably a bit over-excited, "This will be so much fun! I know Bella has never been there, and shes certainly never seen Vegas portrayed the way we do it. We'll need to wait for a week where there's fairly omniscient weather, make reservations, buy new clothes to pack, get new IDs made…"

I said all this very quickly, my voice bubbly. I then frowned.

"Oh, I hope everyone will want to go, Jazz. I mean, I saw all of us there, but what if something comes up? What if Bella doesn't want to leave Nessie? Edward won't leave her alone… I know he is not going to want too, because of what happened two years ago with the Volturi."

"Honey, your emotions are kind a whirlwind," Jasper told me, frowning, though his eyes shone with happiness. He put a hand on my shoulder and I instantly felt a more remote happiness. I was much calmer thanks to my husband's subtle gift.

Sighing happily, I placed a kiss to his lips. "Thanks, Jazz. Now, we need to rouse up our siblings and explain the plan!"

"Who do you think thought of it, Alice?"

"I have my suspicions about Emmett," I said. I stood up and did a happy little dance. "Emmett was the only one equally as excited as I was to be there. Everyone else just looked… happy."

Jasper chuckled, shaking his head through my exuberance. "At least no one was frowning."

I shrugged, deciding not to argue the point. "Either way," I told him "We need to discuss it with our siblings. I think, before we do that, though, I should plan a week in advance so I can't really give them a chance to back out."

I closed my eyes, and searched ahead, again, into a more-clearly-than-usual-for-most-people-but-still-pretty-undecided future. I found my Vegas vision in my head again, and concentrated on it. Once I decided that we would all be attending Vegas during a week with not-so-fantastic weather, though, the vision shifted. It was of Jasper and I, in a hotel suite. A hotel suite with a balcony that overlooked the city. The sun was just setting, though you could hardly see it through the clouds I searched around in the vision, for a hint of what day it was. As luck would have it, my vision-Jasper pulled out his phone to read a text message. I quickly replayed that part, focusing in on the phones screen. It flashed 6:33 PM.

I came out of the vision, as I always did, with Jasper looking into my eyes. I smiled at him brightly.

"We need to figure out when, in Vegas, the sun will set around 6:30 PM. This week will be cloudy and overcast, but have barely any rain."

Jasper did the time difference in his head. I listened to his muttering.

"Well, the sun just set here about an hour and a half ago, and its 8:30 now… It would've set in Vegas at about the same time, which would be around seven o'clock. If the sun sets two minutes earlier every day as it normally does, that's in about two weeks."

"Two weeks, then," I decided, more excited than ever. It seemed this trip really would happen, after all. I quickly got off the bed and ran over to Jaspers wardrobe [honestly, I don't know why the boy didn't just let me turn his 'game room' into his very own walk-in closet. I mean, I have my own! He should, too!] I stepped up on the first shelf and reached to grab Jaspers laptop, which I was back on the bed with in seven seconds flat.

I turned it on and waited for it to load. Stupid, as-fast-as-they-come-but-still-not-able-to-load-up-fast-enough-for-a-Vampire laptop.

One excruciating minute later, I was logged on and clicking on Internet Explorer. I went to favorites and clicked 'The Weather Channel.' It started to load, always too slow for a being as fast as myself. As a family of Vampires who need to know the weather when I can't see it completely, so we don't accidentally go out in sunlight and expose ourselves, the Weather Channel website was book marked on all of our personal computers.

I went to Vegas and searched the weather in two weeks. Great! A cold front would be coming in about 12 days, which meant that the skies would be overcast for almost all seven days, Monday to Sunday. We could just stay in our hotel rooms on Thursday, when the sun was supposed to peek through.

Ahh, I could see, now. Yes, this trip was definitely happening, no matter what I had to do to make it happen.

"Jasper, I can see now. We're going in twelve days! Let's call a sibling meeting to discuss it. Even though, if I have to give up an arm and a leg, this trip will happen."

I got ready to jump off the bed and go running downstairs, until Jasper chuckled at my phrase, scooped me up and ran me over to my large walk-in-closet, so I could get dressed.

Hmm… I hadn't even noticed I hadn't been wearing anything but a bra this whole time.

**Bella POV;**

I was playing a card game with Renesmee. We were playing a game called speed, which was a lot more exciting when you both had vampire-fast reflexes. Each game took, at most, forty five seconds. Being that I wasn't half-human, though, I usually won, unless Nessie cheated when Edward would distract me. Said culprit was sitting next to me, and he would occasionally kiss my cheek or run his hand up my back. We were all sitting peacefully in our little cottage, a mere five miles from the Cullen household.

I just won my twenty-third game when I sensed my phone was about to ring. I set my cards down and flashed into my room, grabbing the phone that had barely begun to play even one note of the song 'Girls Just Want to Have Fun.'

"Hello, dearest sister, Alice," I answered it. I could hear my pixie-like sister giggling on the other end.

"Hello, darling sister, Bella," Alice greeted me just a formally, "Having fun playing Speed with your daughter?"

"Actually, I was, until you called. Though if you knew I was having fun you probably wouldn't have called unless this was important, right?"

"Right. I need you and Edward at the house, stat. We're having a sibling meeting about a vision I had."

"Oh no," I sighed, always jumping to conclusions, "Is it bad?"

"Not at all bad, dearest sister. It should be really good, actually. Now, get you and that almost-as-overly-reactive brother of mine over here."

"Will do, Alice-dear," I told her, hanging up just seconds before she could hang up on me.

"Edward," I sang, flashing back into our quaint little dining room. He was by my side at an instant.

"Yes, love?"

"Alice wants 'you and me over to the house, stat.'"

"Oh, okay," Edward said, grinning crookedly, "Anything bad?"

"Nope, she said it should be really good."

"Oh, well, if that's the case…" Edward trailed off. He leaned down quickly to scoop me up, bridal-style, into his arms. I looked over his shoulder at my daughter, who was watching us with a slight guarded, but curious, expression. It was silly that she looked to be about eight years old, when she was technically only about two. Though, of course, she acted much, much older than she looked. Or was, for that matter.

"C'mon, Nessie," I said, smiling, "Climb aboard. You can come, too."

Renesmee flipped backwards out of her chair, always so graceful, and onto her father's shoulders, while he continued to carry me bridal-style.

Edward opened the door and was off into the night. I smiled contentedly and stared at the stars. Renesmee stared at them, too.

It took us about a minute and a half to reach the house. I immediately sprang out of Edwards arms to run through the doors and give all of my siblings hugs, while Renesmee continued to lounge on Edwards shoulders.

"Hello there, Bella," I heard Jasper chuckle as I hugged him. I was quick to grin in response. Jeez, whatever Alice had planned had him happy, too.

"Hello, Aunt Alice!"

The mentioned vampire turned to Renesmee. Alice held her arms out, with a big smile, and Nessie used Edwards shoulders to jump into them, so she could hug the said Aunt. Rosalie was next, along with Jasper, and finally she jumped directly onto Emmett's shoulders, touching her hand to his face. Probably 'showing' him something that was funny, because Emmett started laughing.

"Jeez, Edward. Bella's been a Vampire for two years and you still carry her around like a human?"

Edward rolled his eyes at me, and turned to Emmett. "Alice said 'stat', and Bella is almost the slowest runner of us all!"

I hissed at him, pretending to be angry. I knew it was true, though. After my newborn strength had waned, I was only faster than Renesmee and Esme. Even Jacob ran faster than I did!

Emmett came behind me and punched me on the shoulder. "It's all in good fun, Bella. You are pretty slow, too."

I huffed. "Whatever," I said, sitting on the couch and rolling my eyes. Rosalie and Emmett came to sit next to me, while Edward was next to me in an instant, picking me up and setting me down on his lap.

"Okay!" Alice began, bouncing on the balls of her feet and clapping her hands so fast that it looked as if they were one of those silly toys with the hands that never stop.

"Alice, Jasper, why are you blocking me if this is supposed to be a good thing?"

"Shush, Edward. This is a good thing. I'm blocking you so you'll be surprised and won't have that stupid little smile you get when you know something before everyone else. Besides, one of you already knows, because one of you thought of it," Alice snapped back.

Suddenly, Emmett jumped up and started bouncing up-and-down almost as fast as Alice was. His eyes were alight with excitement and he was guffawing loudly. I worried for the safety of my daughter, who was on his massive shoulders, but she seemed fine.

"I know what it is, I know what it is! I thought of it! I KNOW WHAT IT IS!"

"Vegas, Alice?" I heard Edward say from underneath me, "I don't know…"

Rosalie's normally bored face brightened instantly. "Vegas? Really? Are we going? Oh, we haven't been there in /forever/…"

Alice grinned, and the effect was instantaneous. Rosalie's smile slowly crept onto her face. Alice and Emmett started bouncing, faster than ever. I could almost hear Edwards brow crease in thought. Jasper's waves of joy and excitement we're almost enough to help me understand in my confusion.

"Wait a second," I said, my brow furrowed, "Vegas? What about it? Are we going there or something? And who's we?"

Alice rolled her eyes. "Yes, Vegas. We are going there in 12 days. Jasper's already booked the plane tickets. And it's us, minus Renesmee, because she's too young."

I looked at my daughter, who seemed happy, though she wouldn't be coming with us. I was worried, though. Could I leave her for… "Wait, how long are we leaving for, anyways?"

"Silly Bella. It's only a week, and Nessie will be fine. Carlisle and Esme will take care of her. Jake will be here, too, you know that. I can already see it. Well, I see us returning home to happy, healthy Nessie."

So, that solved one problem. Many more came to my head, though.

"Why are we going? What am I supposed to pack? None of us are old enough, technically, either. We would need fake IDs. Oh, J's probably making them, isn't he? Wait, Alice, Vegas is sunny! Especially in August! Where are we staying? Are we going to be gambling? We'll need money!"

I saw Alice roll her eyes. "Bella, everything is covered. We are going to Vegas to have a good time as siblings. You will need new clothes, but we have almost two weeks to go shopping. Yes, J will make us all fake IDs. I've already checked, Bella. The week we'll be there is going to be really cloudy with some rain, and only one slightly sunny day. We'll be staying at Planet Hollywood for two days, MGM for two days, and Caesars Palace for the last three. And, we have millions upon millions of dollars, Bella, honestly! We just need to get some out of the some banks." Alice addressed her other siblings now, "I figure a million for each one of us?"

"No way, Alice," Rosalie disagreed, "You know I love betting big, especially against all those whales at Caesars."

"Yeah," Emmett said, standing behind his wife and putting a hand on her lower back, "At least three million."

Edward stood up from the couch and came to stand beside me. "Three million is a lot, Emmett. Two million sounds good. If we really need more after that, we can just get some cash out of an ATM or something."

I was sure if I was still human, I would've passed out by now. Two million dollars?! EACH?!

As it was, I started hyperventilating, no matter how unnecessary the air was to my lungs. I could see that Alice and Rosalie were rolling their eyes, and Emmett was laughing at me. Almost instantly, Renesmee was on my shoulders, trying to soothe me with pictures of sunsets, paintings, the tune Edward constantly hummed for her… Jasper had a calming hand on my arm and Edward was staring deep into my eyes.

"Bella, calm down! It really isn't that much, when you're in Vegas, with all the whales there and everything. A lot of whales spend almost five million in one visit to a casino, in a weekend!" Edward's vevety voice, combined with the others soothing influences, started to calm me down.

"Yeah, Bella," I could hear Jasper saying quietly, "And that's an average. Some spend more. Besides, it really isn't much of a dent in our savings. It's twelve million out of, maybe, the five or six hundred million we've accumulated over the years. Plus, with Alice's, Edward's, and my own gifts, we're sure to win more than that back, anyways."

"Yeah, yeah, you cheaters," I heard Emmett grumble, obviously upset that he didn't have a special gift to help him win. Renesmee must've shown him something to cheer him up, though, because he laughed quietly.

I simply nodded. "I don't think I'll need two million, anyways. I'm not going to gamble. I don't even know how to play most of the games."

Alice walked towards me slowly, a deadly look on her face. "Bella, I said two million each, and you will spend your two million and be happy, got it? I will not have your first trip to Vegas be unmemorable because you don't want to waste money!"

Sighing, I nodded, hoping to replace the topaz color back into her eyes. "Fine, fine, Alice. You're going to have to teach me to gamble, though."

"Actually, Bella, I think if Alice teaches you, it won't be as beneficial, because she'll use her powers. I think I should teach you," Rosalie spoke up.

Alice's now-topaz eyes glazed over as she searched the future. She was back with us in an instant, though, smiling with all her perfect, ultra-white teeth.

"Yes, Rose, that's a good idea. You and Bella will have lots of fun, and I'll even be present for some of it. My vision kind of… Stops, though. I think maybe Jacob comes over or something."

"Excellent," said my husband, a smile sounding in his voice, "I finally get my Bella to spend some big money, for a change. We're going to Vegas!"

**X-Y-Z-X-Y-Z-X-Y-Z**

Yay! t3h first chpt3r I$ compl3t3!!11!1!11! Rofl. Just kidding. So, did you like it? Did I capture your attention? Is it worth continuing? If you answered one or more of the questions aforementioned, review, and I'll update. xD.


	2. Car Crash and Speed Trap

Viva Las Vampires

Taffy-Isabella

**Disclaimer: **It's Stephanie Meyer's. I just take the characters on various outings. xD.

**Summary: **Takes place about two years after the ending of Breaking Dawn. Edward, Bella, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rose are up for a trip of their lives. Where to, you ask? Vegas! Vegas, meet the Twilight Vampires. Vampires, have fun in Vegas.!

**X-Y-Z-X-Y-Z-X-Y-Z**

**Alice POV;**

"Bella! Bella! Where are you? I can't find you because your with that damn dog!"

I was running top speed, searching the forest around our Washington home. I knew that Bella, Nessie, and Edward had gone hunting for a few hours, and Jake had accompanied them because he hadn't seen Nessie in such a long time.. I gave them three hours, but I needed Bella back so Rose and I could give her a crash course on how to play casino games!

As I was searching high and low, Emmett and Jasper were back at the house setting up a mini-version of what Vegas would be like. We had a Roulette table, Blackjack, Poker, and a Slots machine. All of your basic games, so Bella could at least learn how to play those. Any other games she wanted to try, we would just teach her in Vegas.

"Isabella Cullen! I don't know where you are, but you had better come here before we take Jake to Vegas, instead! At least he probably knows how to play the games! We've only got six days to teach you well enough to be decent at all of the games, and we still have two major shopping trips tomorrow and the next day!"

I shouted all of this as loudly as I could. I would occasionally catch a trail of the groups scent, particularly Jacob's woodsy oder, but it would come to an abrupt end at a road somewhere. I was certain we were playing an epic game of hide-and-seek..

I closed my eyes again, desperate to see even a glimpse of where Bella could be hiding from me. I could 'see', though it was blurry with Renesmee being seated in the passenger side, that Edward wasn't with them half the time, because I would see him driving down a deserted road in his Volvo and laughing. It was obvious that he was driving the getaway car.

Twenty-one seconds into my unyielding search of the future, I could see my phone ringing in about thirteen seconds. I waited, counting in my head. Sure enough, after thirteen seconds, my phone buzzed in my pocket. I pulled it out, already knowing that is was my beloved husband, Jasper. I was going to be mad if he told me that the group was already back at the house. I was almost thirty miles from our home, having been lead on a wild goose chase.

"Hello, Jazzy," I said, a smile on my face even in this dismal time.

"Hi, Ally," was his response. I could hear him smiling, too. "Having any luck finding them, yet?"

"No, not yet. It's as if we're playing some epic game of hide-and-seek, and I'm the half-blind seeker. I wouldn't mind so much if it wasn't so crucial for her to learn how to play these games. Wherever she goes, she's with Jacob, so I can't ever see her, and I can barely make out Edward driving his Volvo, because he's with Renesmee."

"Awe, I'm sorry, Alice. Emmett and I are done with the mini-casino. Want me to come help you look?"

"No, it's fine. Just come get me. I don't want to run all thirty miles back with these heels on and risk breaking them," I told him, looking down at the pale gray stilettos on my feet, "or wrinkle my outfit. Jacob will have to leave eventually, right? And Edward and Bella will come back, too. We'll just be a bit behind schedule. I figure if we work through the night, though, we'll be right back on schedule."

Jasper chuckled. "Alright. I'm in the Porsche now. Where are you?"

"Well, I'm sitting behind a huge tree right where the highway starts and the forest ends. I'll hear you coming if you just head towards Port Angeles. Who knows? Maybe Edward and Bella will drive by and I can harass Edwards Volvo. I've always wanted to bust it up, just a little."

Jasper shook his head. I could tell because I could 'see' him doing it, right before he did. He was already two minutes into getting where I was. Another five-and-a-half and he would be here.

I heard a car in the distance. I figured it was still about a two-and-a-half-miles away. It couldn't be Jasper just yet, so I just assumed it was someone passing by. Though… The car was moving awfully fast. I knew instantaneously who was behind the wheel. The engine even sounded familiar.

"Jazz!" I exclaimed, excited, "Edward's coming! I'm going to hang up so I can block my mind. Alice thinks it's time Edwards vampire reflexes don't save him from crashing into something a bit more solid than his precious Volvo."

"Alice," I could hear Jasper as I pulled the phone away, "Nessie is probably in that car! And Jacob, too. They aren't exactly as unbreakable as our dear Bella and Edward. I don't think you should let yourself get hit by a car, either!"

"I didn't say he would hit me hard, Jazz, I'm going to run out in front of him right before he passes me. I'll cushion the blow, too. I'llbefineIloveyoubye!"

I hung up before Jasper could argue further and talk me out of my brilliant plan. I only hoped it was Edward who was coming. After another seven seconds, though, there was no doubt who was in the silver car in the distance. I blocked my mind quickly, waiting for the moment. As soon as the car was about six feet from passing the tree I was behind, I ran out in front of him.

Edward didn't have time to swerve or stop the car, but he did have time to realize what was about to happen and blare the horn. I rolled my eyes right before the car hit me.

There was a loud boom, and metal crunching. I had already decided that I would let myself go flying, momentarily. The dent in his precious Volvo would be fixable, but take much manual labor. Serves him right, though. Each one of them deserve it after having out-maneuvered me all day.

I felt myself go flying, so I could cushion the inevitable blow to his pretty little shiny car. Gracefully, though, I dropped out of the air and landed on the balls of my feet. It barely took me three seconds to run back to the damaged car.

Edward was out in an instant, falling to his knees on the pavement and staring at the damage to his car. Bella had a hand on his shoulder, but seemed to be holding back giggles at his face. It was, after all, priceless.

It took me a second to realize Jacob and Nessie weren't in the car, either. That was good. Saved me some trouble. Now I could just blame this all on Edward. Didn't explain how I didn't see them, though. Unless… Dammit, talking to Jasper had distracted me from my visions!

I cleared my throat, announcing my arrival on the scene. Bella flipped around and saw my mischievous grin. It seems she couldn't hold it in anymore. Bella almost fell down in her peals of laughter. I was laughing madly. Edward turned to stare at me, shock and horror still evident on his face.

Suddenly, his eyes became cold and calculating. I knew what was coming a moment before he pounced, for Bella had broken her concentration and dropped her shield in her fits of laughter.

I side-stepped Edward as he leapt angrily and agilely at me, air hissing out of his throat. I flashed right past him once more when he had tried to pounce again. Edward growled in frustration.

"Alice," my brother hissed, probably trying to sound downright menacing. He might've succeeded if I hadn't heard him use this tone so many times before, "My. Car. Is. Wrecked."

I beamed at him. "I know. Great, isn't it? So much for Vampire reflexes. You don't know how long I've been waiti-" I twirled around as his body came soaring at me again, "waiting to do that," I finished.

Edward tried to catch me by surprise, by thinking that he was going to wait until he got home to get at me, but still failing because the second he decided to pounce, I knew and outmaneuvered him, for a change.

"I win," I taunted him, "And get off the ground. Someone is going to come driving by in a matter of minutes. Jasper is also going to be here in a minute, so unless you want to fight with him over this, I suggest you stop."

Bella caught Edwards arm and yanked on it to get him to stop. Edward groaned and stood up, dusting invisible specks of concrete off his shirt and his knees.

"You're evil, Alice!" Edward whined, staring at his Volvo and lightly touching the dent that my petite frame had made.

"Oh, relax. I already saw you taking it to Rose and offering her anything she wants if she'll have it fixed by tomorrow morning. She's going to want Bella, Esme, her, and myself to spend a weekend away in Paris, shopping, with no complaints from you. You tell her no deal and she says she won't fix your car. You cave. The end."

Bella smiled at me, rolling her eyes when Edward put his head in his hands.

"Alice, you're an evil, crude, manipulative, hazardous, pixie of a sister, and I hate you," was Edwards muffled reply. I heard him loud and clear, though. I simply smiled at Bella in response.

A few seconds later, my own Porsche screamed its way onto the scene, and Jasper put it in park before getting out and coming to my side. He stared at Edwards Volvo.

"You," Jasper pointed to me, smirking, "are a crazy, silly, ridiculous, evil little beauty, and I love you for it."

"Hmm," I considered, pursing my lips, "Edward just said the same exact thing you said, with everything opposite except for the evil part." I pretended to pout, "Do you think I'm evil, Bella?"

"Not at all, darling sister," came Bella's reply. We all heard Edward, who was turned back towards his Volvo and eyeing the damage, murmur something that sounded suspiciously like 'traitor.'

It was Bella's turn to pout. Edward turned around quickly and kissed away her frown, while she tried to kiss away his.

"Oh, Edward, the Volvo will be just fine. If you want, you can drive my Ferrari around until Rosalie fixes it," Bella offered. Edward smiled. I knew how much he loved the car he had gotten her, and, though he bought it and they had the whole 'what's mine is yours' marriage thing, he didn't drive it without asking her first.

"That sounds good, love. Now, lets see if my baby can last the ride home without anymore bumps and scratches."

"Oh, I'll be perfectly fine, Edward," Bella said, teasing him, "I can't get bumps or scratches anymore, remember?"

Edward rolled his eyes and planted a kiss to her cheek. He ran around to the passenger side and opened her door, and went to the other side to get in. Thankfully, the car worked, and we wouldn't have to do anything rash, like… Oh, I don't know, carrying it home through the forest. Yes, that's what would have happened if I hadn't been gentle with the shiny silver car.

I bounced away happily, towards the pretty car that I called my Porsche. I slid into the drivers side, taking the keys from a pouting Jasper, and was on the road back home in about fifteen seconds, quickly gaining speed.

I had a vision when I was halfway home. It seemed Chief Swan was on traffic patrol for today. The cruiser sat a mere four hundred or so yards in front of us, parked inconspicuously behind a large sign that read 'You are now entering Forks.' Chief Swan was sitting contentedly behind the sign, with a speed gun pointed at the road. Hmm. I wonder what would happen if I sped by him going as fast as I could? Only one way to find out!

I pressed my foot almost to the floor, taking my pretty Porsche up to about one sixty. Jasper eyed me speculatively, until I grinned and told him my plan. My plan was to have Edward and Bella pulled over for being WAY over the speed limit. Charlie would barely recognize my car as we sped by, but he wouldn't go after us because he was afraid his cruiser wouldn't catch up. He would chase down the next person to go even ten miles over, though. Oh, Emmett would get a kick out of this story.

Chief Swan's heart raced as he watched a yellow car go speeding past him, clearly over any legal speed limit in the United States. A plus? Chief Swan barely recognized the car, other than the fact that it was a yellow sports car. Of course, I was the only one in the quaint little town of Forks that owned a yellow sports car, but Charlie wouldn't dare accuse me of speeding.

I slowed down about a hundred yards ahead of Chief Swan's cruiser. The poor man was still baffled by how fast the car was going that had just passed him. Grabbing Jasper's hand, we ran down the road to the scene where Edward and Bella would be pulled over in a matter of moments.

I heard Edward's speeding car in the distance, and, a few moments later, the blaring of a police siren. It seems Edward was too worried about his Volvo to even consider reading the minds of anyone who might be on this highway.

It took Edward quite a while to slow down and pull over to the shoulder. They were both in plain view and hearing distance, though we remained in the shadow of a large oak tree, almost fifty yards from them. If I were in his position, I would have seriously considered mutiny, as I don't think Chief Swan would even go so far as to reach speeds high enough to try and pull Edward over.

As Edward shifted the Volvo into park and put his hands on the steering wheel, he was saying to Bella, who I was sure would've been blushing, had she still been human, that he could've easily outrun Charlie and they could've pretended as if this had never happened.

Bella was cursing herself quietly, so I could not hear the words. Just then, inspiration struck, loud and clear.

"Jasper! Record this on your video phone!"

Jasper quickly pulled out his Env2, that I had gotten him for his just-passed Vampire birthday. He started recording just seconds before Charlie got out of his vehicle.

Probably recognizing the car, Charlie's face was almost as priceless as Edward's had been earlier.

"Bella is completely and utterly mortified," Jasper whispered to me, "Charlie is shocked, it seems. Edward is embarrassed for Bella, but frustrated. Probably because he's never been pulled over."

Charlie was stumbling his way to the Volvo, and when he reached it, knocked on the window with his knuckle. Edward tentatively rolled the window down.

"Ed… Ed-Edward? Is that really you?" Charlie's voice held all the shock of a disapproving father and a small-town police chief.

"Hello, Charlie," Edward said, always the gentleman.

Bella tried to smile, but it turned out to be more of a grimace. "Hi, Dad."

"Edward.. Oh my GOD, do you realize how fast you were just going?! The radar told me over one hundred miles per hour! You could've been killed! It is so dangerous to drive that FAST! AND WITH MY BABY GIRL IN THE CAR, TOO!"

Edward shrank back from the anger in Charlie's tone. Bella's grimace became more pronounced.

"Do you drive that fast all the time? I pray that you don't, Edward! Especially not with Bella in the car!"

"I'm sorry, Chief Swan," was all Edward could manage.

"Edward, I'm going to have to write you a ticket! It's a shame. It's a damn shame, that's what it is. All the years in this town, not one speck of trouble, yet you have to go and mess that all up. I'm disappointed, Edward. And Bella! Why didn't you stop him?!"

Bella looked shocked that she was being blamed, but stuttered, "I… I don't… I don't really mind, dad! I'm sorry! It was a one-time thing. I swear it will never happen again!"

"See to it that it doesn't, Bella. I would hate to have to write /you/ a ticket next time. I really don't like doing this, Edward," Charlie walked back his cruiser to get his ticket pad. He grumbled to himself, not realizing that we could all hear him, "Damn teenage kids. Just because they have nice cars they feel the need to go fast. Don't know why Carlisle lets them have such nice cars at such a young age. Edward even bought my Bella a Ferrari as soon as they got married. Bella doesn't know how to handle a car like that!"

I snickered right into Jasper's chest, while he smiled widely, obviously enjoying this. Charlie was at the Volvo again, two minutes later, handing Edward his very own speeding ticket.

I wondered how much it was until I heard Bella exclaim, "Charlie! Two hundred and thirty dollars?!"

"You guys were going over 120 in a 55 mile per hour zone, Bells! That's probably cheaper than it could've been, too. I let you off, this time. Next time, don't expect to get off as easily. Though, there had better not be a next time, you hear?"

"Yes, dad," was Bella's monotone reply.

"Good. I expect that ticket paid in full It was good to see you kids, even under these circumstances. I'll talk to you sometime later, Bella. I want to see my granddaughter pretty soon, here."

"Alright, dad. We will call you sometime this week, okay?"

"Sounds good," Charlie chuckled. He was abruptly serious again. "I expect that paid, Edward, and I expect no more speeding out of you. I'll be watching."

With that, Charlie got into his cruiser and did a U-turn, so he could go back to his inconspicuous hiding spot and catch more speeders.

I collapsed from laughter. "That was great, Jazz. Did you get that all?"

"Yes, every minute of it. Oh, lets go quick and show everyone before Edward and Bella get home!"

Jasper and I ran back to my Porsche, hand-in-hand. I climbed into the drivers side and peeled away; driving, always too fast, back to our home.

**X-Y-Z-X-Y-Z-X-Y-Z**

Haha, I love it. These ideas just come to me randomly. Next chapter; Picking on the perpetrator, and a crash course in casino games. Well, do you want it? Review! I've decided I want five reviews before I update again. I mean, c'mon.! The first chapter got 76 hits, 6 alerts... But only four reviews? How hard is it to take thirty seconds and tell me what you think, people.?!


	3. Casino Crash Course

Viva Las Vampires

Taffy-Isabella

**Disclaimer: **Just so nobody is confused; I don't own Twilight, or Halo. xD.

**Summary: **Takes place about two years after the ending of Breaking Dawn. Edward, Bella, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rose are up for a trip of their lives. Where to, you ask? Vegas! Vegas, meet the Twilight Vampires. Vampires, have fun in Vegas.!

**X-Y-Z-X-Y-Z-X-Y-Z**

**Rosalie POV;**

I was staring at my reflection in the mirror-wall, which was placed across from the bed in mine and Emmett's shared bedroom. I loved them because I could see myself in them. Emmett loved them because he could see me in them. It was a win-win situation.

I decided I was going to straighten my hair today. Alice swore to me that it would look good, but I never had really wanted to try it. However, with everyone else gone but Esme and Emmett, who was wrapped up in his video games, I decided it was nigh time.

I was surprised to find that I liked it. It made my normally curly hair several inches longer, and thinner. Hmm. I would have to remember to thank Alice; if she ever came back, that is.

Moments later, I had glided out of my room and down the staircase. I could hear the familiar purr of Alice's Porsche turning onto the damp driveway. Hmm… Had Jasper gone to get her or something? I hadn't even noticed.

I walked over to the couch and stared at the large flat-screen that had Emmett so enthralled. He was playing Halo, one of his favorite games. The entertainment center had been shoved against the wall; making room for the mini-casino that Alice had insisted we get. I would've been happy just using online games to teach Bella, but Alice wanted it to be authentic.

Emmett turned to me, smiling. "Hello there, Rose."

"Hello yourself, Emmett. What are you playing?" I feigned ignorance. Little did Emmett know that I, not Jasper, was the one who had beaten his high scores on most of his video games.

"It's Halo 3. I'm on the blue team with other people around the world who have Xbox live, and we play against the red team, trying to kill them. I have the most kills on my team," my darling husband bragged.

"Hmm," I pursed my lips thoughtfully, "can I play with you?"

Emmett looked to me, as if questioning my sanity. I simply smiled and looked at him from under my lashes.

"/You/ want to play Halo, Rosie?"

"Yes," I said simply.

Reaching over into the drawer of the side table, Emmett pulled out another wireless controller and handed it to me.

"Now, press that center button and hold it for a couple of seconds. Good. Okay, now sign in under guest. All right, good. Now, we are starting a new game We're on the blue team, so kill the red team members. While it loads, I'll teach you the controls. You press the 'R' button to shoot, that's right here," He pressed my finger down on the button for me, "press the 'X' button is to pick up new weapons. If someone is close enough to you, you can use the 'Y' button to beat him or her down with your gun. Press 'A' to jump over things, and those little joystick things control where you're going, and what direction you're facing. Got it?"

"Got it," I said with a flirtatious smile to him.

The game was loaded a few seconds later, and I started by pretending I didn't know what I was doing. I made the character on the screen walk around clumsily and walk into things. Emmett chuckled at me as he ran off 'to find the sniper rifle.'

After a few moments, I 'understood it', and started walking. I was killed almost instantly by someone who saw me walking.

"Rosalie, if you can't kill someone, at least stay hidden, so you don't give them kills to win," Emmett complained.

I snapped my teeth together defiantly. Enough pretending. It was time to kick Emmett's butt.

In ten seconds, I had killed two people, and was standing behind a block, waiting to kill my third. I launched a grenade into one of the red team members hiding spot, killing him almost instantly.

Before Emmett even realized what was happening, (the big goon was so focused on the battle he had going with a member of the red team) I had six kills, and was officially on a 'killing spree.'

Emmett heard it, though, when the TV announced that I had gotten my killing spree. Emmett's face was priceless; he looked so shocked.

"Ho-How are you doing that?!"

I shrugged. Nice one, Rosalie. Very nonchalant. "Beginners luck?" I said, and it came out sounding like a question.

Emmett groaned when, in three minutes, I had 20 kills for our team; he only had 11. Our other two team members were severely lacking, only having about three or four kills each.

It took another minute to finish the game. The scores that everyone else had paled in comparison to my twenty-eight. Emmett had seventeen, and the other two team members had accumulated about 15 together. Needless to say, I got MVP.

I smiled, setting the controller carefully on the couch and bouncing up. I heard the door open, and Alice's soft giggle echo around the house, which was now quiet; now that our game was over.

"Uhh… Rosie?"

"Yes, Em?" I turned to him, beaming brightly.

"Have you ever played that before?"

I raised my eyebrows in confusion. "No. Did I do good?"

"Uhh, you did /amazing/, honey. The only way I could've done as good is if there we're only two players on a team. I mean, wow, Rose! You're sure you've never played before?"

"Of course, I'm sure, Emmett," I put my hands on my hips, "I needed something to do, so I asked if I could play with you. That /was/ kind of a fun game, though. We may have to play more often. And try different games, too. I had no idea that video games were so fun!"

Emmett shook his head to himself, but looked up smiling. "Sure, Rose, sounds good. I'd love to play /lots/ of games with my sexy wife."

Just then, the little pixie and her husband came bounding into the room, laughing about something.

"What's so funny?" Emmett wondered. I was just wondering the same thing.

"Oh my gosh, you guys HAVE to watch this video before Edward and Bella get home. Though, that could be a while. Bella's pissed at Edward," Alice said, and a smirk was shared between her and Jasper. "And by the way, Rose, I /told/ you straight hair would look good. That shirt is amazing on you, too."

I noticed Emmett glancing over my hair, and up and down my outfit. He grinned widely, obviously agreeing with Alice's comment. "Thanks. Why is Bella mad at Edward, though?" I asked, flipping my hair over my shoulder and perching myself on the edge of the couch.

"Just watch this video," Jasper said, holding out his phone; the was video already ready to play at the touch of a button.

I shrugged and grabbed the phone. Emmett came and sat next to me, putting his arm around my shoulders.

I pressed play, and immediately noticed Edwards Volvo, with Chief Charlie Swan walking towards it.

"Oh my god," I heard Emmett murmur, chuckling.

I shushed him. I wanted to watch. The video was almost soundless to any human ears. Luckily for us, though, we had excellent hearing.

I watched the entire scene unfold, my smile growing bigger with every passing moment. This was priceless.

When the video ended, I glanced at Emmett, who, in turn, glanced my way, and we burst out laughing.

"How did Edward get pulled over?!" Was the question I wanted to know.

"Well, you see… I was kind of mad at him and Bella because they were trying to hide, so when I saw him coming down the highway, I kind of ran out and let myself get hit by his Volvo, so I could get some payback. That's why there is a dent in his car."

I giggled. It just sounded so… Alice.

"So, on our way back home, I knew Edward wouldn't be paying close attention because he would be to focused on the Volvo getting fixed. I got a vision of Charlie sitting in the Cruiser and waiting for speeders, so I got an idea. I sped past him, too fast for him to get into the car and catch me, but he vowed he would get the next car. The next car just happened to be our darling Bella and Edward. Bella is making Edward drive home, five miles under the speed limit, because the whole situation could've easily been avoided if he had just been 'listening'."

Emmett grinned. "I can't wait to hold this over his head for.. Oh, eternity?"

"Yes, it'll be fun to pick on the perpetrator," I agreed.

It took a good half an hour for said perpetrator and his wife to get home. Alice's word was true; Bella had insisted that Edward drive his Volvo back home, five miles under the posted speed limit, at all times. Alice said that in the vision, Bella threatened to leave and walk home if he so much as went one mile over.

As Edward turned into the garage and turned off the Volvo, we all waited with bated, though unnecessary, breath. It only took moments for Edward to come running inside, glaring at Alice in a very menacing way. Alice simply beamed back brightly.

"Alice. Do you know what happened to me on the way home?"

"Yes, Edward dear. You got pulled over by Charlie, and Bella made you drive home five miles under the posted speed limit. I can 'see' things, remember?"

Edward growled quietly in frustration. "And did you 'see' any of this happening before it happened?"

"As a matter of fact," Alice said, "I did."

"I see. And why, pray tell, did you not feel the need to warn me, so I might've been able to stop it from happening?"

"Why, dear brother, I'm shocked! Is that really all you think of me? It was nigh time you got pulled over for speeding!" Alice feigned indignation.

Edward hissed under his breath, glaring at Alice.

"You set me up, didn't you?"

It was Emmett who responded, "Yes, she did, perpetrator."

That set us all off. Even Bella joined in our laughter. Bella, after all, wasn't the one who had been speeding.

Edward threw himself into the couch that was pushed against the wall. "First, I spend all day driving around, wasting recourses, to try and get Bella out of learning how to play Casino games. That ends in my Volvo running into a certain pixie. Next, I drive home, so worried about said Volvo that I wasn't paying attention to the minds around me, and I get pulled over and get my first speeding ticket in almost a hundred years of speeding. I come home to find that it was all set up by aforementioned pixie. What a horrid day."

"Oh, Edward," Bella said, throwing herself into his lap and giving him a quick peck on the cheek, "You're silly. It wasn't so bad. I'm actually excited to get over there and play these games that Rosalie is supposed to teach me. You have millions upon millions of dollars, and the Volvo will be fixed. Now stop pouting and come help me learn to play."

"Yay!" Alice and Emmett cheered, immediately running over to the first game stand: Roulette.

I got up and walked slowly over there, followed by Jasper, Bella, and Edward.

"Okay, Bella," I said, once we were all standing around the roulette table, "I have taken the liberty of giving everyone an even amount of chips. As you can see, everyone has a different color," I gestured to the chips placed around the table. Bella had a royal blue, while Edward had black. Emmett had brown, Jasper had green, and Alice had yellow. I had some of each so I could pay them when they one. "This is so the dealer knows who places what bets. The ones with white stripes are worth one thousand. The ones with white polka dots are worth five thousand. And the solid colored ones are worth ten thousand."

"Okay," Bella said, sounding nervous. She fingered one of the black chips, before setting it back down and picking up a white one.

I grinned. "This game is a game you play against the dealer. That means, that whoever is the dealer; which, in this case, it's me, you will bet against. I'll take this little white ball, and spin it into that wheel right there. You have to pick a number of chips to play, and pick something to play them on. The ball will spin around, and eventually stop on a number. If that's your number, or pick, you win chips. If you pick a number and it wins, I'll give you five chips for every chip you played on the table. If you pick a row, I'll pay three to one. If it's a color, or group of numbers, I'll pay two to one. If you pick zero or double zero, since they have such slim chances, it pays ten to one. We're going to do a practice round; without you, at first, so we can show you how to play."

Bella nodded, paying close attention as everyone set down their chips. Alice was smiling as she set five solid-colored chips down on black 17. I had forgotten that the little pixie would be able to 'see' what number was going to win. That was fine, though. It's only for fun.

"Place your bets, place your bets. All bets down? Good. The ball is now rolling, no more bets."

Emmett chuckled and put his hand on my back. I smirked at him, and then dropped the ball into the big wheel. It spun for about thirty seconds before coming to a stop.

"The winner is: Black 17. Any black seventeen? Yes. Okay, Alice, you win two-hundred-fifty thousand, for putting five of the ten-thousand-dollar chips on the correct number. Jasper wins ten thousand for putting a five-thousand-dollar chip on that a black would win. Edward, you get sixty-thousand for putting a ten-thousand chip on the right row. Everyone else, loses."

I paid each person in full.

"Alice," Bella spoke up.

"Yes, Bella?"

"Is it not kind of… unfair, that you can predict and 'see' what number is going to come out? Someone at Vegas might think you're cheating."

Alice giggled. "Silly Bella. It's true that I can see what number will win and place my bet accordingly, but I'm only betting this much for fun. This is just a practice game for real Vegas. If we we're in real-Vegas, we all would've placed more bets. I'd even place some wrong so I wouldn't come off as cheating."

Bella nodded, understanding.

"All right," I said, "New round. Place your bets, everyone. You too, Bella. Yes, you can do that," I said as she put all thirty of her one-thousand-dollar chips on that it would be a red that came out. Bella also set down one five-thousand each on that it would be a zero or a double zero. I could see Alice frowning, probably knowing it wouldn't be what Bella had selected, but she decided not to say anything. Bella would learn herself.

"Okay. All bets down? Good. The ball is now rolling. No more bets. Dammit, Emmett, you can't just put down chips on Alice's number just because she's going to be right. Especially not while the ball is rolling!"

Emmett chuckled and pressed a kiss to my cheek, but removed the chips.

"The winning number is… Double zero.! Congratulations, Bella, you won!"

Bella gasped. "I won? Really? How much?"

I chuckled. "Well, you lost all of your one-thousand-dollar chips, but you get fifty-thousand for putting a five thousand on double zero. Good job, Bella," I said, as Edward kissed her for her victory. Everyone else cheered for her, while I counted out Alice's chips, because, of course, she had put chips on double zero, too.

**Alice POV;**

It was five and a half hours later that we were playing the final game that Bella would need to know; Texas Hold 'Em Poker. Jacob was now in the room, slumbering on the couch with Renesmee curled up on his chest.

"So, that's how you play it," Rosalie concluded, after showing Bella all of the basics to Texas Hold 'Em. It had taken a while, because we had wanted to make sure Bella was good at all of the games we had played, before moving on to the next game.

"Okay," Bella said, enthusiastic. It looked like this could turn out to be her favorite game.

"We're playing now!" I called to Jasper, Emmett, and Edward. They had drifted off to play Halo while we explained all of the rules, twice, to Bella.

"Good," Emmett said, getting up and stretching. The boys we're back over to us in an instant, all geared up and ready to play.

Four games and an hour and a half later, Texas Hold 'Em had turned out to be not only Bella's favorite, but her best game, too. Bella turned out to be good her poker face, and also at reading other people through their poker faces. Of course, it helped that she was blocking Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and myself from Edward, so we could concentrate on our games without fearing that he would 'read' our cards. I had also promised to try and block my visions, so I couldn't cheat, either.

"That was really fun," Bella exclaimed, smiling.

Emmett nodded his agreement. "Yeah, it was. Especially since Eddie-boy couldn't read our minds and Alice wasn't searching her visions for what cards we had."

Edward scowled at the nick-name Emmett had given him, but nodded. "It was fun. I actually played a game of Poker without knowing what everyone else has. Though, I hope you don't block the humans once we're in Vegas, Love. I rather enjoy beating them out of their money."

I giggled. "You're ridiculous, Edward. What time is it, anyways? I want to leave at eight AM sharp, so we can get to Seattle when the stores open.

"It's about six, Alice," Rosalie told me, glancing quickly at the clock on the DVD player. Emmett, Jasper and her were all playing Halo, trying to see who was the best. I could 'see' this becoming a regular thing between them, and it made me smile. My Jazz could have his fun and bonding with his 'brother' and 'sister'.

I looked over to Bella. "Be here at 7:40, Bella, and I'll do your hair and makeup. You'll have to go to the cottage to change, though."

I saw Bella glancing around and smiling, too. It didn't take an Edward to tell that Bella and I were both thinking the same things. This is my family, and I love them.

**X-Y-Z-X-Y-Z-X-Y-Z**

Yay. A cute ending to a barely-longer-than-usual chapter. Did you guys like it.? I liked the Halo part with Rosalie, myself.

So, people, here's the deal. You review, and you'll get your update. I want at least six reviews before I put up the fourth chapter.


	4. Sleepless In Seattle

Viva Las Vampires

Taffy-Isabella

**Disclaimer: **I don't own it, sadly. D;.

**Summary: **Takes place about two years after the ending of Breaking Dawn. Edward, Bella, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rose are up for a trip of their lives. Where to, you ask? Vegas! Vegas, meet the Twilight Vampires. Vampires, have fun in Vegas.!

**X-Y-Z-X-Y-Z-X-Y-Z**

**Alice POV;**

"Rosalie, if you want any time at all to get ready, you'd better stop playing that damn game," I chided her. It was 7:15. I wanted to leave in forty-five minutes, and my dear sister wasn't being very timely.

"Alice, I'm in the middle of owning both your husband and mine! It can wait!"

I rolled my eyes, but sped quickly up the stairs. I had twenty-five minutes before Bella would be back at the big house, and I had to do my own hair and makeup. I quickly set to work. I was glad, for once, that my hair was so short and easy to style. It took a mere ten minutes to blow-dry, straighten, and spike. I decided to do my makeup with my ten minutes, and than try to get Rosalie to get ready with the last five.

I decided on using some black eyeliner, blush, and bright blue eye shadow. I was supposed to be a human seventeen year old, so why not look the part? I guess a good thing about being a vampire was that we never needed any foundation or mascara, so it never took long for me to do my, or anyone else's, makeup.

Thirteen minutes later, I was downstairs, getting Rosalie away from the Xbox that she had come to love in just the past 12 hours. And Rosalie wasn't very happy with that. I had to yank the controller from her hands, stuff it down Jaspers pants so she wouldn't be tempted to try to get it, and drag her away… by force.

"Alice, I was doing really good!"

"Rosalie, you are getting addicted to that game! It is /not/ healthy! I swear, even if you had to sleep, you wouldn't be. Now, missy, you have exactly twenty-one minutes to get ready, if you start right now. You, Bella, and I are going shopping at Seattle today, and I expect you to come and have a good time."

Rosalie huffed, but ran quickly upstairs. Once she realized I was serious about leaving at 8 AM sharp, she was using her special speed to finish everything.

I counted down the seconds on my watch. Sure enough, at 7:40 on the dot, Bella, Renesmee, and Edward came in the doors. Nessie was quick to jump off her fathers shoulders and run straight to sit between her two uncles. Bella smiled and said a quick hello to Jasper and Emmett, before I grabbed her arm and yanked her up the stairs to get ready.

"So, I'm thinking I'm going to straighten your hair, and throw it up in a half pony-tail. And for makeup, I'll just use some dark blue eye shadow and black eyeliner, with some simple pink lip gloss. It's going to go great with that sweater that's draped over your arm, and Edward will love it."

"Sounds just fine, Alice. How long do you think we'll be gone for?" Bella wondered.

"Hmm… I don't know, exactly. Maybe four or five hours today, and another four or five tomorrow. Do you want to bring Renesmee, or have Edward watch her?"

"Edward can watch her, today," Bella told me, "But tomorrow, she can come. She doesn't need to be dragged around shopping two days in a row, no matter how much she'd love too."

I grinned. It was because of me that my niece loved shopping so much. It frustrated Bella, because she was constantly having to take Nessie shopping for new clothes. Not only did Renesmee need new clothes every couple months due to her growing rate, but she also tried to get Bella to take her at random times, simply because she liked to shop. Usually, though, Bella would have me or Rosalie either come with them, or just take Nessie ourselves.

"That's a good idea, anyways," I told her, "because today we're going to Victoria's Secret to get new undergarments, and she doesn't need any of those, yet. We're also getting all of the boys clothes. If she comes tomorrow, we're getting all of /our/ clothes, and we can get her some stuff, too."

"My poor, spoiled baby girl. I didn't live like this when I was a kid."

"Well, your mother didn't marry a vampire who is insanely rich, did she? And Nessie is not spoiled, just… Doted upon."

Bella rolled her eyes at me, smiling. I was done with her hair now, and had moved on to makeup. By 7:55, I put the cap on the lip gloss and deemed her appropriate. Bella jogged down the stairs and straight into Edwards arms. I chuckled, but flashed down to go sit next to Jasper, who was on the couch, still playing Halo.

"Hello, Alice," Jasper greeted me, looking me up and down, "You look very delectable. I'm going to miss you today. How long are you going to be gone?"

"Maybe four or five hours. It won't be too bad. Which reminds me. Either Emmett or Edward, we'll need to take one of your vehicles. I love my Porsche, but it just doesn't have enough trunk space!" I complained.

"Take the Jeep," Edward said quickly, "The Volvo has been through a lot in the past 24 hours. She deserves her rest."

I rolled my eyes. "Okay, whatever. Where are the keys to the Jeep, Em?"

Emmett reached into his pocket and grabbed out his keys, eyeing Bella and I.

After a moment of his speculative eyeing, Rose came down the stairs, looking fabulous in a mini-dress and heels. Emmett tossed the keys to her, and she whipped out her hand to catch them.

"You can drive," Emmett insisted of her, "You're the tallest, so it's easiest for you. Plus, I don't trust Alice or Bella to take care of my baby."

"I'll have you know, Emme-" Bella began, hands on her hips. Edward quickly silenced her with a kiss.

"He's right, love. You've never driven the Jeep, and it /is/ easier to drive when you're taller. Just let Rosalie drive."

"Fine," muttered Bella, crossing her arms defiantly, "But… One day, I'm going to drive his Jeep."

"One day," Emmett agreed quickly, not wanting an angry Bella, "Just not today."

I smiled and glanced and glanced around the room, looking lovingly over my family. Just then, Renesmee spoke up. "Aunt Alice, it's 7:59."

I glanced quickly at the clock, groaning. "It IS 7:59! Quick, ladies! Get yourselves to that Jeep, stat!" I shrieked.

I quickly kissed Jasper and grabbed my purse, running slightly behind Rosalie, who had kissed Emmett and run to start the car, knowing how I liked to be on time. Bella rolled her eyes at Edward, but gave him and Nessie a quick kiss before running behind us.

We were out of the garage at eight o'clock and fifteen seconds. Fifteen seconds late, but it was fine. Fifteen seconds really didn't matter so much, especially not to an immortal, like ourselves.

We decided to all sit in the front seat, rather than have one of us sit in the back alone. The ride to Seattle was fun. We sang along to songs on the radio, and waved flirtatiously at cars with men that were driving by. I was certain Edward, Emmett, and Jasper wouldn't like that, but it was all in good fun.

The ride to Seattle took two hours and five minutes. Of course, we /were/ driving at speeds that weren't exactly legal. With my other sense, though, we didn't get pulled over or anything.

"Let's start by getting all the guys clothes," I said. Rosalie and Bella agreed. The sooner we got them done, the sooner we could get to Victoria's Secret.

We hit many stores for the guys. Abercrombie & Fitch, Aeropostale, Macys, JC Penny's… We also went to a lot of the little boutiques that Seattle had to offer. At noon, we had all of the boys clothing, and we were heading to Victoria's Secret.

Stepping inside the store, we all pretended to fix our hair and fan ourselves from the heat. It was a good eighty degrees today, or so the weather channel said. The air was thick with humidity, though, and gray clouds looked menacing in the sky. Not too many people were out shopping on a day like this, but it was the perfect day for Vampires.

"I think I want all new bra and panty sets," Rosalie said, who was browsing through a colorful rack. "I want about fourteen, though, so I don't have to repeat for at least two weeks."

I nodded, "That sounds like a good idea. We should all get all new sets. I'm sure the husbands will love seeing a new set every night in Vegas."

"I don't know…" Bella said, cautious. "I don't really /need/ new sets. Though, I guess it would be fun for Edward…"

I laughed. "Yes, Bella. Just think of Edward while you get yourself all new underwear, and how much fun he'll have. It'll be like… Having a new present to unwrap every single night!"

Bella chuckled, but started looking through the a rack. I picked another rack that neither Rosalie or Bella was at.

Just then, something caught my eye. I grabbed out a comical set. It was sailor-themed; a royal blue set with white piping, and a red bow.

"Hey, Rose, Bella, check these out," I said with a giggle. Rosalie turned to me to look, and started laughing at what I was holding. Bella turned and gasped.

"You know, Alice, I might just have to get those. Emmett would love the sailor thing. I bet we could play around in those," Rosalie winked.

I rolled my eyes, grinning, but threw them at her for her to catch. I had grabbed the matching bra and panty set in her size, anyway, having already forseen that she would actually want the risqué lingerie.

"Alice, this pair would be really cute for you," Bella said, holding up a lacy light yellow bra with a matching thong. I contemplated it, and 'tried it on' in my head. Yes, it would look good on me. Another thing I love about my visions? I never have to try clothes on.

"This pair, too," Rosalie said, holding up another set for me, just as Bella tossed me the yellow set. Rosalie's set was a deep pink, with tiny white hearts. I 'tried' that set on, too, and held out my hand for her to throw to me.

"Ooooh, I found two for Bella," I heard Rosalie say after a few minutes. She pulled out a set that was very simple; lacy and white. The second set was the opposite of the white one; it was white, too, but had rainbow patterns and designs on it.

"I like them both," Bella decided, after a minute. "I'll try them on."

After a good half hour of both serious and joking suggestions, we all had around twenty sets to try on. Bella and I held some of the same sets, because they would look good on both of us. Bella had sets in simple colors that were more elegant, while I had ones that we're more girly and cute. Rosalie, however, had grabbed outlandish sets that only she would even dream of actually wearing. In fact, she was holding a pirate-themed set, an emergency room doctor set, and a French maid set. Rose had even grabbed a set that you filled with water, just to make her boobs appear larger. I had rolled my eyes at that one, and Bella had giggled.

While Bella and Rosalie tried their sets on, I went over my undergarments again in my visions, putting them into three separate piles; Ones I loved, ones I liked, and ones I could do without. I ended up with eleven new matching bra-and-panty sets.

Bella ended up with eight, and Rosalie had seventeen. I giggled while the lady made faces at some of Rosalie's choices. The only four sets Rosalie decided against were the ones that weren't really sexy, or themed in some way.

It only took an hour to finish with our undergarment shopping. I had expected to be shopping for almost five hours, and it had taken three. This gave me an idea.

"Hey, you guys," I said, as the sales clerk rang up my final purchases.

"What, Alice?" Rosalie asked, holding three large bags.

"We should just do all of our shopping today, so that we won't have to again tomorrow. I'm all for shopping as many days as possible, but taking two hours to get here and back, two days in a row, is kind of ridiculous. We got done almost two hours ahead of schedule, so lets just use that to do all of our shopping."

"Sounds fine to me," Rosalie agreed.

"Hmm," Bella contemplated, pursing her lips, "I think that sounds good. Nessie will be disappointed, but we can buy her a couple of things while we're out shopping to make up for it. I'll call Edward and tell him. Do you want to call Jasper and Emmett, or should I just have Edward tell them?"

"I'll call Jasper. I want to talk to him, anyway."

"I'll call Em. I can't wait to show him all of my new purchases, but until then, he can at least hear about them," Rosalie winked . She went outside to call Emmett. I could hear the whispered conversation, though it wasn't exactly a conversation I wanted to hear.

As the woman handed my receipt and credit card back, I grabbed my two bags and pulled out my cell phone to call my husband. Bella followed me out of the store, holding her own two bags, cell phone in hand.

"Hello, Alice," Jasper answered on the first ring. I smiled. That meant he had his phone on him, in case I called.

"Hello, darling husband. I miss you," I said.

"I miss you, too. Though, I'm assuming you didn't just call me to tell me you missed me. What's up?"

I giggled, "Well, we got done way ahead of schedule, so I think we're just going to do all of our shopping today. It'll take three hours, at most. Which means I should be home at about six."

"Alright, love. Mind telling me what you got from Victoria's Secret?"

I pouted, "Can you hear Rosalie through Em's phone?"

Jasper chuckled, "Yes, I can. We're still playing Halo, so I'm sitting next to him."

Rolling my eyes, I replied, "I got eleven new bra-and-panty sets. I think you'll rather enjoy them, but I'm not telling you what they look like. Each and every set is all for Vegas, so you'll see them in person in… five days."

It was Jaspers turn to pout. "That's not fair, Alice," he whined, "I want to see them as soon as you get home. Can I at least see one tonight, then wait until Vegas to see the rest?"

"Fine," I conceded. "I have to go now, though, Jazz. The girls are ready to go shopping. I love you, and I'll see you at about six."

"Alright, Alice. I love you, too. I'll miss you every second your away."

"As will I, Jazz," I told him, "As will I."

I hung up the phone to see that Bella was ready, and Rosalie was just saying goodbye. Emmett and Rosalie were arguing about who would hang up first. I rolled my eyes; It was so juvenile.

I walked over to the phone and hung up for her. Rosalie rolled her eyes, but got up and into the drivers side of the Jeep.

***

Five and a half hours later, I was cuddled with Jasper in our large bed. The day was successful. Each of us had gotten at least 2 new dresses, and 6 new outfits. Well, Rosalie and I had gotten over 5 dresses and 10 new outfits.

"Alright, I know which one I'll put on. Be right back."

I ran into the bathroom and reached into my second bag, pulling out a set that Bella had chosen for me. The bra was a simple, elegant brown color, but with a very low plunge and lacy pink trimming. The underwear was in boy-shorts style, and had the same color palette.

I came out in my matching bra-and-panty set. Jasper was laying on our bed, clad only in a pair of brown boxers. I stood before him, modeling the set, and he chuckled.

"We match," he told me, gesturing to his boxers.

"Yes, we do," I giggled, and then pounced on top of him in a very playful manner.

**X-Y-Z-X-Y-Z-X-Y-Z**

End chapter.! A half-page or so shorter than usual, but it was pretty good, I think. I had fun with the lingerie, could you tell? Review! It'll make me update. :P.


	5. Getting Ready and Boarding the Plane

Viva Las Vampires

Taffy-Isabella

**Disclaimer: **I love Twilight. Truly, I do. It's not mine, though.

**Summary: **Takes place about two years after the ending of Breaking Dawn. Edward, Bella, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rose are up for a trip of their lives. Where to, you ask? Vegas! Vegas, meet the Twilight Vampires. Vampires, have fun in Vegas.!

**X-Y-Z-X-Y-Z-X-Y-Z**

**Bella POV;**

I smiled at Edward as he handed me my Victoria's Secret bag, so I could pack the lingerie into my big suitcase. The suitcase was almost full. Due to Edward's packing expertise, though, I was able to fit almost all of my new clothing and lingerie into it quite easily. The six of us were headed to Vegas tomorrow… Well, technically, I guess it would be this morning. Even despite the amount of money we would be spending there, I was really excited.

Our plane was set to leave at 6 AM. That meant we were all leaving at a quarter to five, to get to Port Angeles airport by 5:15. Alice had said that although Port Angeles was a small airport, it could take up to an hour to board a plane. She didn't see too much trouble, though, but we we're going to give ourselves 45 minutes, just in case.

Of course, Jasper had gotten six first-class tickets to get to Vegas. That meant we would all be sitting, as couples, behind one another. Who knew what chaos would ensue? I was sure something was going to happen, because Alice had come out of a vision laughing her head off, yesterday. Edward had, of course, seen into her mind, and would occasionally share a secretive smile with Alice.

"Edward, I can't find my favorite sweats. Do you know where they are?"

Edward hopped up from the bed immediately, and began searching through the room. He pulled the gray sweat pants out from behind a big mirror.

"Here you are, love. Alice must've tried hiding them again; you know how she hates those things. I tried to tell her you only wear them when were in bed, but she wouldn't have any of it. I think she said something about you wearing something entirely different to bed, while we're in Vegas. You could psych her out and wear those things now, though…" Edward trailed off suggestively, running his fingers down my arm.

I giggled. "Edward, I told you that you would see once we get to Vegas. Now, go call Alice and tell her we're done packing. I'd hate to hear about her throwing a fit because it's almost 4 AM, and we aren't ready yet."

I shoved my husband playfully out of the door, handing him my phone so that he could call Alice. While he was gone, I snuck into my Victoria's Secret bag and grabbed the shirt that Alice and I had had made while in Seattle. It was a tight-fitting, silky, royal-blue t-shirt, that had 'Cullen' printed on the back in white, curvy letters. Alice told me it was a poker shirt, and that she had gotten some made for the rest of us. Alice's was a vibrant yellow, while Rosalie's was a deep, burgundy red. Edward's shirt was deep black, and Emmett's was a masculine brown, while Jaspers shirt was a deep green. We were to come to the house wearing them. We were meeting at the house at about 4:30, and, considering that was only a little more than a half an hour away, I carelessly threw off my current shirt, and instead, threw on the Poker shirt. It was a really lovely color with my hair, just as Edward has always told me. I threw it on over tonight's lingerie -- A lacy, silky, royal blue thong-and-push-up-bra set.

I then went straight over to Renesmee's bag. I had packed all of her favorite and best-fitting clothes, including the ones we had just bought in Seattle a few days ago. I also her pillow, blanket, lion stuffed animal, and two decks of cards. She was going to be sleeping in Edward's old room for the week, where Esme and Carlisle would take care of and entertain her. I was certain that Jake would stop by frequently, too, to make sure she was okay and having fun.

Edward came in, then, and saw me with my shirt on. He grinned, and reached into his bag to retrieve his. He discarded his old shirt, and I watched him appraisingly. After he noticed me checking him out, he went much slower, putting on his shirt at a human pace. I grinned, taking two steps to give him a peck on the lips.

"Thanks for the show," I whispered, running my hands up his perfect abs Edward grinned, and tried to return the favor, but I quickly jumped back.

"Uh-uh," I told him, shaking a finger, "We should get to the big house, soon. You know how I like to be early. I'll go wake Nessie."

I walked, seductively, out into the main room, and straight into Nessie's room. I sat silently on the bed, and put a cool hand to Nessie's cheek.

"Nessie, sweetie, it's time to get up. Daddy and I are leaving in about an hour, and I want to get to the big house early. C'mon. You have to say goodbye to your aunts and uncles, too."

Nessie opened her eyes slowly, yawning and stretching like a cat before smiling at me. "Morning, mom," She said, and then giggled as I poked her arm.

"Come on, kiddo. Go take a quick shower and put your pajamas back on. I'll make you some strawberry waffles, to celebrate our leaving. You can sleep more once we all leave."

Though Renesmee preferred drinking blood to human food, there was just something about strawberry waffles that she couldn't resist. I remember that I had once been unable to resist any form of Italian food.

"I'd love to, mom," Nessie replied, a sarcastic hint to her tone, "But you're sitting on my comforter, and I'm stuck."

I laughed, and stood up quickly. I ran out of her door and to the hallway, grabbing a towel for her, and ran to the bathroom to start the shower and warm it up. I came back, towel in hand, and saw Nessie just swinging her legs over the edge of the bed.

I handed Nessie the fluffy white towel, and ruffled her hair playfully. Nessie's hair was long. The bronze-colored ringlets hung down to her waist. Alice had straightened it one day, and the hair was almost at the end of her back. I wondered if maybe she should cut it, but felt no need to say anything. If Nessie wanted to cut her hair, she could. If she wanted it long, she could let it grow. All I wanted was for my daughter to be happy.

Edward met us at the door, as Nessie lazily crept towards the bathroom.

"Good morning, loves," Edward said, awarding us with one of his infamous crooked smiles. That smile still seemed to take my breath away, sometimes. Edward held out his hand for me to grab. I playfully swatted it away, and Edward pretended to pout.

"Morning, dad," Nessie replied with a bright smile. Nessie slinked past him, going straight into the bathroom. I then grabbed Edward's hand and dragged him to the kitchen with me. I has to start making the strawberry waffles that I had promised Nessie. Edward preheated the waffle maker for me, while I cut up the strawberries.

"You know, Edward, I really don't want to leave Ness without her mother and father for a week," I sighed.

Edward smiled sadly. "Neither do I, love, but she'll be fine. Carlisle and Esme will take good care of her. Nessie wouldn't have much fun in Vegas, anyways. And just think; In about four years, she'll be fully grown, and old enough to come with us."

I shuddered, "All I know is that in about four years, she might be able to go, but I won't let Alice or Emmett let her drink, either. Yeah, I know Emmett has thought about it, too."

Edward chuckled. "I was pretty sure I was the only one who could read minds around here."

"Every mind but mine, love," I told him, "that is, unless I unblock myself," I added thoughtfully.

"And you've gotten much better at that, love. I love the times when you let me into that deep, insightful mind of yours."

Just for his sweet compliment, I removed my shield completely from my mind. I wasn't thinking anything interesting, though. Mostly I was concentrating on not letting the knife slip. I didn't like the sound it made when it scraped across my granite-like fingers.

Edward chuckled, and came behind me to put his hands on my waist. He rested his head against my shoulder.

"I love you," He whispered, and kissed my neck. I giggled, but tried to remain focused on keeping my shield held away from my mind. I dumped the strawberries into a bowl,

"I love you, too, my dear husband," I said, turning my head into his and kissing his temple. Together, we stood peacefully, while I mixed up the waffle batter.

Once the batter was completed, Edward reluctantly let go, and I shimmied over to the waffle maker. I took a spoon and poured a generous amount of batter into the hot plate, and then closed the lit to let it cook. After a minute and a half, I flipped it over, and let the other side cook.

Once the first waffle was finished, I removed it carefully with a spatula and set it on a plate. I set the second waffle to cook, and Edward watched me with an amused smile. Edward chuckled.

"You know, Bella," Edward said, "Whenever I watch you cook, I always remember that first day I stayed with you, and what you said."

I laughed, remembering the saying that he was referring to. Edward must've seen it in my mind, because his smile got wider. "Well, it's no irritable grizzly," I quoted, with a smile.

Edward chuckled. "And now that you are a vampire, I would have to say you agree, do you not?"

I rolled my eyes, and my shield came back to me. I was getting better, but the shield refused to stay away for more than five minutes. "Actually, I think I'd prefer the cereal," I joked, "Hey! you know, Edward, since I've been a Vampire… I haven't even tried eating any human food at all. What exactly happens when you eat it?"

Edward chuckled, always laughing at my random questions. "It's not enjoyable at all, love. First, it doesn't go down farther than your throat, because, obviously, we no longer have functioning muscles to push it to our stomachs. Second, if you ever want to get rid of that 'lump-in-your-throat' feeling, you have to couch it back up. It's kind of like the Vampire way of throwing up."

I was sure Edward saw the thoughtful look in my eye, because he chuckled and shook his head. "Only you would actually /want/ to experience that, love. Trust me. The day will come when you will have to eat food for some reason or another. So, lets not rush it, agreed?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Agreed," I replied. I then heard the faucet of the bathroom shower being turned off. I quickly took out Nessie's second waffle, and topped it with strawberries, strawberry syrup, and some whipped cream. A fork on the side of the plate, and it was done. Renesmee came out of the bathroom just a minute later, in her PJ bottoms, slippers, and a tank top. Nessie smiled gratefully when she saw the waffles, and her eyes lit up. I grinned at Edward.

"Here you are, Ness. Two waffles, cooked to perfection, topped with fresh strawberries, strawberry syrup, and whipped cream. Dig in!"

I set the waffles across the kitchen island, in front of a stool. Renesmee quickly took to eating the meal. I glanced at the clock on the microwave. It was 4:11. Nessie was still supernaturally fast, compared to a human, so it had only taken about six minutes to take a full shower.

Nessie ate the waffles quickly, and was done by 4:18. I walked quickly into my bedroom and grabbed the three large suitcases, and Edward met me, once again, at the door. Edward took Nessie's bag and slung it over his back, and grabbed his own and mine in each hand. Nessie carefully washed, dried, and put her plate away before jumping onto Edwards shoulder's, her favorite place to sit.

"Ready, love?" Edward asked me. This was one of my favorite things to do; Race Edward. It was especially fun for me to race him while he was carrying three large suitcases and his own daughter, because it evened out the playing field a little..

We both stood on the porch, aiming the same way. "On three," Nessie said, grinning happily, "One… Two… Three!"

I grinned and took off, pushing myself faster than I was able to run. Edward, who always gave me a three second head-start, caught up to me by the time we reached the river. I knew the excess weight added to him would slow his jump, though, so I jumped as far as I could and was only about twenty feet away from the back door. I ran to it and opened it quickly, running inside and placing myself on the couch. I pretended to be glancing over my nails, when Edward came in.

"What took you so long?" I joked, as he came in. I could hear the rest of our siblings upstairs, still getting ready, by the sounds of it. I looked at the clock, and saw that it was almost 4:30.

Edward smiled his crooked grin. "You won, love. Of course, I knew that you would, what with me being so loaded up."

Nessie pounced from his shoulders and onto the couch with me, landing in my lap. I grinned and hugged her tightly.

Edward set the suitcases by the door, and came over to Nessie and I. We sat comfortably as a family. Alice came down just a two minutes later, looking amazing in her bright yellow Cullen poker shirt. Jasper was following her, carrying four large suitcases, and wearing his green poker shirt.

"Hello! Aren't you all just adorable?" Alice greeted, running over to us and kissing each one of us on the cheek. Nessie jumped into Alice's arms and kissed her on each cheek before hugging Alice tightly.

Renesmee pressed a hand to Alice's cheek and 'told' her something. Alice smile sadly. "I'm going to miss you, too, baby girl. Once I get back, though, I'll take you shopping for a whole day at any stores you want, okay?"

Renesmee's answering smiling was dazzling. Nessie then fell gracefully from Alice's arms, and went over to her Uncle Jasper. Jasper was standing against the door frame, watching the scene unfold, smiling.

Renesmee held her arms out and Jasper was quick to pick her up. Nessie pressed a hand to his face, too. She must've told him the same thing, because Jasper replied, "I will miss you too, Ness. Hey, want to know something?"

Nessie nodded, smiling slightly.

"Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme love the game monopoly. You can play it with them while we're all gone. Just make sure you buy the orange properties; They're Grandpa Carlisle's favorite properties to buy. He get them every time he plays."

Alice clapped excitedly. "Oh, I love that game!"

"You love every game that you play, Alice, because you can cheat at all of them."

"Not Monopoly, Bella. There are too many undecided decisions for me to see who will end up winning."

Carlisle, probably hearing his name mentioned, then appeared at the top of the stairs. He descended slowly. "What's this, I hear?"

Jasper turned to him, smiling and looking all innocent. "Nothin', pops," Jasper replied casually.

Carlisle turned to wink at us before turning back to Jasper and Renesmee.

"I hear you like playing cards, Nessie. Do you like the game speed?"

Nessie grinned widely, and nodded her head. Yes, she did; she liked the game speed a lot.

Carlisle grinned and held out his arms, so Nessie patted Jasper's cheek once more before hopping into her grandpa's arms.

Nessie pressed a hand to Carlisle's face, just as Emmett and Rosalie came down the stairs. I couldn't believe it; Rosalie had more bags than even Alice had. Esme, hearing us all gathering in the living room, came in from outside where she had been gardening.

"I don't know, Nessie, I'll have to ask your parents," Carlisle answered Renesmee's silent question.

"Ask us what?" Edward spoke up.

"Nessie wants to know if she can call you on my phone every night to tell you about her day, and hear about yours. She also wants to know if she can have some donated human blood for a snack tonight."

"Hmm…" I said, looking over to Edward. Edward nodded, so I replied, "Yes, you can call us every single night, baby. And if Carlisle has enough, you can have some donated blood."

Nessie smiled excitedly. She came over to Edward and I to give us a hug.

Alice looked at the clock. "It's almost a quarter to five, guys. We should pack up the cars and head out."

I considered that for a moment, before popping up, bringing my daughter with me. I pulled Edward up, too.

"How are we getting around once we're in Vegas?" I wondered. Maybe they hadn't thought of it, but they couldn't bring the cars on the planes with them.

Emmett chuckled, "Do you honestly think we haven't thought of that, Bella?"

Rosalie smacked the back of his head, but replied, "Well, whenever we go somewhere all together, we've rented a 2009 Nissan Murano. If some of us decide to go somewhere in a smaller group, we're also renting a 2009 Ferrari California. It's a gorgeous, car, really. I might even get one, some day."

The dreamy look in Rosalie's eyes also told me that the Ferrari was an outrageously expensive car. I rolled my eyes. All of this money for one trip, really!

Edward kissed my hand. "Don't worry, darling. It actually would've cost us more to ship one of our vehicles out to Vegas with us. Now, we have a plane to catch."

Edward turned to Nessie and smiled sadly. Nessie jumped from my arms to his, hugging him tightly. I encased them both in my stone arms. We held that position for a moment, and then let go. Nessie went around, giving all of her aunts and uncles hugs.

I hugged Esme, next, whispering to her how to keep Renesmee entertained. I handed her Nessie's bag and told her what was in it, and Esme listened carefully, thought she probably already knew all of this.

I hugged Carlisle next, and he assured me that Nessie would be perfectly safe and have a lot of fun with them. He said that Esme had been at her desk for half the night, contemplating what they would do. I felt reassured, and kissed my father-figure on the cheek.

All of my siblings followed my pattern, saying goodbye to Esme and Carlisle, and then we were out the door. We had loaded the Jeep up with all of our luggage. Rosalie and Emmett we're driving in that, while the rest of us took Alice's Porsche.

It took us less than a half an hour to get to the airport. We checked in quickly, and boarded the plane in less that twenty minutes.

As I got into the plane, I looked around, smiling and rolling my eyes. It seemed that the first class cabin on this small jet only had 6 seats. So, it looked like we would be alone in this cabin.

That was really good, though. Even though I had better control than most vampires my age, I didn't see it necessary to put myself in risky situations. I also didn't like particularly like the fire that burned in my throat whenever too many humans were too near; especially in a confined space, like this. Therefore, I figured this was probably for Jasper's and my sake, rather than the other four Cullen's.

I looked around eagerly. The last time I had been on an airplane, I had been too tired as a human to even see what was around me. I had mostly slept the whole way there. Plus, I had never ridden first class, because I refused to.

Each chair was almost like a Lazy-boy; it was large and squishy. There were three rows of seats, and one across the aisle from the other. The aisle was pretty thin, though, so any person could reach out and easily hold hands with another person Also, though all of the seats were facing forward now, it seemed the chairs swiveled around in a complete circle. Connected to the walls of the plane were pull out tables. A large movie screen hung above the door to the cockpit, and each seat came with a pair of headphones. Alice and I quickly sat next to each other on the right side of the plane, with Emmett behind Alice. Edward, Jasper, and Rosalie all sat across from us. Quickly, we swiveled the chairs so that they we're all angled towards the middle of the aisle.

"Alright," Emmett announced. He was bouncing in his chair, looking incredibly excited. "Once we start ascending… It's time to play… the game."

"What game?" I asked, curiously.

Emmett smiled at me wickedly, and all of my siblings turned to face me, a humored glint in their topaz eyes, just as the pilot told us to put on our seatbelts, because we were going to start flying.

**X-Y-Z-X-Y-Z-X-Y-Z**

I'm sorry, I had to do it. Partly, because I haven't had a good cliffy in this story yet. Also, partly because I don't know exactly what the game is yet. I have a good idea, but… It's a work-in-progress. Don't get our your pitch forks and torches, just yet! I promise, I'll update really soon, if I get at least five reviews.

So, that little button below this, with the green writing? Yeah, click it, and tell me what you think. xD.


	6. The Game : Pt 1

Viva Las Vampires

Taffy-Isabella

**Disclaimer: **I love Twilight. Truly, I do. It's not mine, though.

**Summary: **Takes place about two years after the ending of Breaking Dawn. Edward, Bella, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rose are up for a trip of their lives. Where to, you ask? Vegas! Vegas, meet the Twilight Vampires. Vampires, have fun in Vegas.!

**A/N: **Wow, guys! I got eighteen reviews for the last chapter.! You have no idea how happy that makes me.! Thank you so much.!

Here's your update, as promised.!

**X-Y-Z-X-Y-Z-X-Y-Z**

**Edward POV (A/N: Yay Edward!);**

"What game?" My Bella asked, looking at Emmett with her eyebrows raised in confusion, eyes bright with curiosity.

I flicked my eyes to Emmett, and saw him grinning wickedly at Bella. Bella frowned as we all looked to her, humor evident in our eyes.

"The game," Emmett explained, "is the best game ever. We always play it when we're on planes."

Rosalie scoffed. "Yes, because, if I didn't know what 'the game' was, I would totally understand that explanation, Emmett."

Emmett frowned at her, and Rosalie smiled sweetly.

Alice, who had been watching the exchange between the couple, rolled her eyes and turned back to Bella.

"The game," Alice stated, "Is a silly game that Emmett and I made up a long time ago. Almost fifteen years, now. Basically, the point of the game is to see who can do the most embarrassing, funny, and/or illegal thing on this plane, in the time allowed. Sometimes we do it in teams of three or sometimes pairs. Before, we would usually do two teams of two and one person by themselves. The winner or winners get bragging rights for the entire trip, and losers have to kiss the winners shoes. The winner of the game is determined by either Esme or Carlisle. Usually they're here with us, but since they aren't, we'll just call them and explain the events or something."

Bella looked shocked that such a 'game' existed. I chuckled at her expression.

"One time," Rosalie said, "Emmett and Edward worked together; They knocked out the pilots, and took over flying the plane. It was around Christmas time, so Emmett sang holiday-themed songs over the speaker for almost two hours straight, until I got fed up and made him stop."

My siblings and I laughed merrily, reminiscing about old times.

"Silent night, Holy night… All is calm, all is bright," Emmett sang while smiling at Rose. Rosalie grinned back, pretending to conduct him with a baton.

"Okay, okay," Jasper chuckled, "Who's starting the game, then? Should we flip a coin to see who has to go first, and when?"

Alice contemplated, and nodded. "Okay, once the teams are devided up, we'll flip a coin to see who goes first. And whoever goes first should have to go in about an hour."

"I want to work with Bella!" Emmett shouted.

"No, I wanted too!" Alice insisted.

Bella looked to me with frightened eyes. I smiled lazily at her, letting my brother and sister fight over it for a few more minutes.

"Me!" Alice yelled.

"No, I get to! I said it first!" Emmett said. I had to agree, he did say it first.

"I thought it first! Didn't I, Edward?"

I blanched, not expecting to be brought into this. I lied fluently, "Bella had you all blocked from me, so I could enjoy a peaceful flight."

Bella's incredulous gaze was enough to make me grin. I chuckled as Jasper, who had sensed that I was lying, raised an eyebrow in my direction. I shrugged at him, and Alice noticed.

"Hey, you just shrugged at him! Therefore, you WERE listening! Liar!" Alice accused.

Bella stood up, wanting to stop the madness. Everyone gave her their full attention. What she said next surprised me.

"I want to work with Jasper," Bella decided.

I shrugged that one off, deciding not to make a big deal out of it. I gestured towards Rosalie. "Partners?" I asked.

Rosalie shrugged, and came over to sit in the vacated seat that Jasper had left from. Rosalie and I were a deadly team, when we worked together. Rosalie usually made up the outlandish ideas, while I figured out ways to make it happen. Usually, I read everyone else's minds to see if they had anything better than we did. I had a feeling that this time, though, I wouldn't be able to snoop so easily.

"That leaves you and me, pixie," I heard Emmett say. I could hear Alice's dainty footsteps as she walked over to the big bear.

The room was buzzing with thoughts, when, suddenly, they ceased. Every mind was now silenced except for Rosalie's. Bella had even blocked the humans, so I couldn't use their minds to try to find something embarrassing to do to one of them.

I grimaced sadly at Bella, and she smiled back sweetly. I could see that she and Jasper had their phones out, planning their ideas through text messages. That was pretty smart idea. No one could read the messages unless they tried to peek, or hear them speak about their plans.

Over in the corner, I could see Alice writing down something with a pen on a piece of paper. Emmett took the paper to cross something out, and wrote something before handing it back.

I focused on Rosalie's mind, to see if she had any good ideas. Her mind was filled with ideas; most were illegal, some embarrassing for the ten humans in coach, and some involving our siblings being embarrassed.

I picked out three options that I really liked. One involved Emmett being dragged towards the bathrooms by his ear, by a screaming Rosalie. Rosalie would start screaming about making him eat spaghetti with meatballs. Eventually, she would force him to eat it, too, right in front of all the humans in coach. Another involved me and my ability to mind read. I was sure I could convince Bella to lift her shield from the humans, and I would basically parade around, telling people exactly what they were thinking at that moment. Pretty much just being like the best mind-reader these humans have ever seen. I would have to start small, like, "pick a number through one and ten." And then go bigger and better by saying things like, "Think about your family. I'll tell the rest of the passengers your story.". The last one was to lock the two bathrooms in the back of the plane, and lock the flight attendant on the plane into the kitchen, so none of the humans could get into any of bathrooms, or get any food or drinks.

I discussed these three options with Rosalie through texts on our phones.

I really liked the first idea, because it would be really fun to punish Emmett and make him eat human food. I was sure Esme and/or Carlisle would get a kick out of it, too.

Rose really liked the idea of me being the mind reader. She said that the humans would go crazy and throw a fit.

In the end, we decided to just make Emmett eat the human food. Carlisle and Esme would laugh at that.

When we finally decided, I relaxed back in my chair and pretended to be enjoying the ride.

**Bella POV;**

I was watching my brother and sister fight over who would get to work with me. I didn't like being fought over; especially considering that I didn't want to work with either of them. I knew the person I wanted to work with, so I sprang up from my chair and cleaned my throat. Alice and Emmett fell silent almost instantly, and everyone looked to me, to hear what I had to say.

"I want to work with Jasper," I stated simply. I smiled at Jasper and he smiled back, rising fluently to come sit on the arm of my lazy-boy plane seat. I could see Rosalie rise and comply to Edwards's request, which left Alice and Emmett together.

I whispered to Jasper to pull out his phone and start discussing ideas. He surprised me by telling me to first block Edward from everyone on the plane. I immediately blocked everyone but Rosalie, since she was his partner.

I knew it was working because Edward grimaced at me from across the aisle. I simply smiled sweetly at him, as Rosalie had done to Emmett earlier. He turned back to Rosalie, pouting slightly, but listening intently to her mind. I briefly considered blocking Rosalie, too, just for fun, but Jasper had texted me again.

B-

We should start by making codenames!

-J

Having Emmett as a brother, I giggled, and texted back.

(A/N: The texts between them will be now, with little to no dialogue in between. Bella will be **bold**, and Jasper, _italic_.)

**J-**

**Haha, our initials spell BJ! That's like… Blowjob! xD.**

…**I've been hanging around Emmett too often, haven't I?**

**-B.**

_B-_

_You probably have, but… I never noticed that!_

_Roflsaurusandlollerskates!_

_-J._

**J-**

…**..No comment on that one.**

**Now, what should our code names be?**

**-B**

_B-_

_I don't know for sure. Something catchy, funny and quirky, that represents us._

_Mine should be something like… EmotionalEagle. Or just EmoEagle, for short._

_Yours should be something like… ShieldingSparrow._

_-EmoEagle_

**EmoEagle-**

***Giggles.* EmoEagle just sounds really funny.**

**Other than that, though, those names are good.**

**Now we need to come up with a plan.**

**What should we do?**

**-ShieldingSparrow**

**PS; My name is really long!**

_ShieldingSparrow-_

_I know, EmoEagle sounds pretty funny. I'll get over it, though._

_I have a couple of ideas._

_The question is, do you want to do something illegal or embarrassing?_

_-EmoEagle._

_PS; Than think of one for yourself!_

**EmoEagle-**

**I think something embarrassing.**

**I don't like doing illegal things.**

**My father is the chief of police, after all!**

**What are your ideas?**

**-SafetyStar**

_SafetyStar-_

_Like the new name._

_Well, I'll explain all of my ideas._

_The first is to send a huge wave of lust at everyone on this plane, but lock any space they might be able to go to have a little fun. You know, places like the bathrooms and kitchen._

_Hilarious, completely legal, and no one can prove that we did anything._

_The second idea is to take the ten grand I have on me, right now, and use our vampire speed to go in coach, throwing it up in the air for all of the humans. They'll go nuts and start fighting over it. Humans go crazy over of money. That'll be a good one._

_The third idea? Simply lock ourselves in the bathroom, and moan and scream really loud. Basically, just pretend like we're having sex. The humans reactions will be the best part._

_-EmoEagle_

**EmoEagle-**

**I love all of the ideas, but I'm leaning more towards option one or option two.**

**I just don't feel comfortable enough to go into a small bathroom with you and moan and scream.**

**Basically… I don't want you like that, Jasper. ;D.**

**-SafetyStar**

_SafetyStar-_

_I like idea one or two, also. Both will be hilarious. I'm leaning towards one, though._

_Besides. Alice would be mad at me if I even pretended to have sex with another._

_-EmoEagle_

**EmoEagle-**

**Idea one, it is, then. Oh, this is going to be funny. We don't even have to do a lot.**

**You just have to feel the lust and send all of it out to in powerful lusty-waves.**

**We can each take turns running up and down the aisle a few times, to watch the reactions. I know Emmett will want to see it happening, first hand. **

**I bet some of them will start bangin' right then and there!**

**-SafetyStar**

_SafetyStar-_

_Option one it is, then._

_I'll just think of mine and Alice's first night with her new lingerie._

_Oh baby, oh baby._

_;D._

_-EmoEagle_

**EmoEagle-**

**I don't need to hear about your sex life with Alice, dear brother.**

**I think Edward and Rosalie are done, too.**

**Alice and Emmett look a little angry…**

**Maybe you should send them some calming waves?**

**-SafetyStar**

_SafetyStar-_

_Don't worry, they're not angry with each other._

_They're both just angry that we finished before they did._

_Alice is really excited, though. Maybe she's just has a vision?_

_-EmoEagle_

**EmoEagle-**

**We don't really need to text anymore, do we?**

**-SafetyStar**

_SafetyStar-_

_No, not really, but it makes us look like we're really into it._

_Let's have a smiley face war!_

_-EmoEagle_

**EmoEagle-**

**Okay! You go first.**

**-SafetyStar**

_SafetyStar-_

_=(._

_-EmoEagle_

**EmoEagle-**

**=D.**

**-SafetyStar**

_SafetyStar-_

_xD._

_-EmoEagle_

**EmoEagle-**

**D=.**

**-SafetyStar**

_SafetyStar-_

_=P._

_-EmoEagle_

**EmoEagle-**

**:O.**

**-SafetyStar**

_SafetyStar-_

_…8===D._

_-EmoEagle_

**EmoEagle-**

…**No. Fail.**

**-SafetyStar.**

**Alice POV;**

I looked over at Edward and Rosalie. Edward was leaning back into his chair and watching Bella, with his hands behind his head. Rosalie was admiring her nails. I frowned. That meant they were done already. Jasper, too, was frowning at Bella, as she put her phone away. I could hear it vibrate from here, but Bella ignored it, copying Edward's casual way of sitting and catching his eye. He grinned at her, which she returned.

Emmett and I we're stuck between two ideas. He had thought of the one that I liked, and I thought of the one he liked. The one I liked was to simply hide in one of the bathrooms and moan and scream really loud. Basically, pretending like we were having sex. Emmett thought it would be funny, but didn't want Rosalie to get mad at him. The idea that Emmett liked was that I go around concentrating on the humans, and holding their hands, telling them things that would happen to them, using my 'sight.' I would basically be a physic. A true one, though, which is what would be the funny part.

Emmett and I couldn't decide which one to do.

"Emmett, you know, I guess we can just do the physic one. It'll be funny when I go and tell the humans all about their lives. They'll be amazed when I'm right. I'll probably be bombarded with questions and get attacked... but it'll make the others, and Carlisle or Esme, for that matter, laugh. We might even win with it. Though, the others have really good ideas. I can't see Jasper's and Bella's, because Jasper knows how to psych me out and keeps changing his mind every two minutes, but Edward's and Rosalie's will be really good."

Emmett looked at me excitedly. "You can see what they're doing? What is it? Tell me, Pixie!"

I giggled. "Nope, big bear. I won't let you know until it happens. It'll be really funny, though." I told him, and added in my head, _'for everyone but you.'_

I stood up and everyone turned to me.

"Is everyone ready?" I asked.

They all nodded. I pulled a quarter from my pocket, and looked to Edward.

"Between Edward and Jasper, first. Edward, Heads or Tails?"

"Tails," Edward decided.

I flipped the coin. It spun around exactly sixty-two times in a full second, before landing on my outstretched hand.

"It's tails," I said, and Edward grinned.

"Alright, Edward. Who's going first, you guys, or Jasper and Bella?"

"Jasper and Bella," Edward decided.

Jasper and Bella looked at each other, frowning. They probably didn't want to go first. Who would, after all?

"Call again, Edward."

I flipped the coin once more, as Edward called out "Heads!"

"Tails! Sorry, my brother. Emmett, want to go second, or last?"

"Hmm…" Emmett pondered, "Last."

"Alright, guys. Lets get to it," I grinned.

**X-Y-Z-X-Y-Z-X-Y-Z**

Sorry again, guys! I know it's kind of a mini cliffie, but this chapter was getting too long. It's technically longest chapter yet, page-wise, so be happy about that, at least! The whole next chapter will be about the incidents, and maybe, just maybe, I can finally have them land in Vegas. I get too carried away with details sometimes. We'll have to see how it'll all play out.

Hmm... If I can get 10 or more reviews, you guys can have your update tonight. If not, you'll just have to wait until tomorrow :].


	7. The Game : Pt 2

Viva Las Vampires

Taffy-Isabella

**Disclaimer: **In my perfect world…Emmett is my favorite big brother and personal body guard, Edward is my sexy vampire boyfriend, Jasper helps calm me down when I'm angry, Alice loves shopping with me, Rosalie loves playing Halo with me, Bella is my best friend, and Jacob is there when I get cold. That doesn't mean I own Twilight. xD.

**Summary: **Takes place about two years after the ending of Breaking Dawn. Edward, Bella, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rose are up for a trip of their lives. Where to, you ask? Vegas! Vegas, meet the Twilight Vampires. Vampires, have fun in Vegas.!

**IMPORTANT A/N:** I AM SOOOOOOO SORRY GUYS.! I promised all of you that if I got over ten reviews, I would update last night. For some reason, it wouldn't let me log on my account last night, so I tried this morning and it worked. So, here's your update. Special note at bottom, too.!

**X-Y-Z-X-Y-Z-X-Y-Z**

**Bella POV;**

"Alright, Jasper, we're up first," I said. Jasper frowned, but stood up and held out his hand to help me out of the squishy chair. I took it and stood.

We began walking towards the area to coach. The rest of our siblings stood to follow behind us. I blew past the curtains and to the very back of the plane, quickly and efficiently breaking the locks on the two bathrooms, so they wouldn't open. I ran back to first class, standing before my siblings. I could see Jasper run to the kitchen to lock that.

"Alright, Jasper," I said, "Start."

Jasper closed his eyes quickly, probably building up his lust. I could tell he was concentrating really hard, and when he opened his eyes I was almost struck down from the amount of desire I could feel radiating off him. I immediately got so horny I wanted to grab Edward and rip his clothes off right then and there. I noticed, of course, that Edward was almost instantly… hard.

Jasper only had eyes for Alice. He stared deep into her eyes as he continued to send out his lust-waves over the entire plane. Alice giggled uncomfortably. After four big waves of lust, he stopped. He must've noticed how Rosalie was looking at Emmett though, because he quickly sent a wave of calm to just us five around him.

I peeked through the curtain and into the coach cabin of the plane. The scent of arousal was overwhelming; I had to quickly hold my breath.

I could hear the humans' hearts beat quickly, their breath shallow and quick. One couple near the back of the plane was already making out, in the few seconds it took for Jasper to send out these waves.

After about a minute, the rest of my siblings came out to see what was happening. They wouldn't notice us, after all. They only had eyes for each other.

I noticed that none of my siblings were daring to take a breathe. The scent was overpowering and disgusting.

A man who was sitting in the corner of the first plane had his eyes closed, head thrown back, a pillow over his lap, and I could hear the beating as the man… Erm… Stroked himself. A female stood quickly and nearly ran to the bathroom, attempting to open it. When the door wouldn't give, the tried the one parallel to it. That wouldn't open either, of course, so she bit her lip and sat against the door, in the dark corner of the coach cabin, attempting to touch herself where she thought no one was watching. Emmett was shaking with silent laughter behind me. Rosalie and Alice giggled insanely as another couple, who apparently didn't care who saw, were instantly on top of each other, shedding their clothes. I saw that Edward had his phone out, recording a video of this madness. I assumed it was probably so he could send it to Carlisle and Esme, and they could judge who would win.

After about a minute, we all ran back inside the first class cabin. A moment of awkward silence later, and we all burst into laughter. Even Rosalie was cracking up.

"Oh my GOD," Emmett shouted, "That was hilarious! Slightly perturbing and disgusting, but hilarious!"

Alice shrieked with laughter. "I know! Oh my god, amazing job, guys! Did you see that guy with a pillow on his lap?"

"Yes!" Rosalie exclaimed, smiling hugely. "And that lady who tried to get into the bathroom. Nice job, Jasper and Bella." Rosalie giggled, and fell back onto her lazy-boy chair.

Edward came up to me and grinned. "Bella, please tell me that Jasper thought of that idea, and not you."

Jasper grinned. "Of course I did, Edward. Bella just isn't that creative," Jasper teased me.

"What you mean is that I'm not that perverted," I shot back.

Back in coach, all of us could hear the faint moans, or, in one couples case, loud screams and groans of all the humans.

That set us all off again. We laughed for a good three minutes, before Jasper finally calmed down enough to send out a wave of embarrassment to the humans. Seconds later, the coach cabin was almost completely silent, except for the sound of rustling clothing.

Alice wiped a fake tear from her eye. "I love it, guys, I love it. Lets give the humans fifteen minutes to calm down, and then Edward and Rosalie can go do their thing. Jasper, please start sending out soothing, happy waves, so they can feel less awkward."

Jasper immediately complied, sending out the waves of remote happiness and calm. He sent the waves to the pilot and flight attendant, too, who we could hear whispering naughty things to each other.

"I just texted Carlisle and told him that we're playing the game and that he would have to judge based on the videos we're going to send him." Edward spoke up after a minute.

We all nodded conformingly, and Edward sighed.

"Okay, I'm bored now," Emmett said after a couple minutes of silence.

I nodded my head, and heard Jasper chuckle.

"Me too," Alice agreed. "Jazz, do you think the humans are ready for more? I don't want to keep waiting."

Jasper chuckled, but stood and walked to the thick curtain, separating us from the humans in coach. He stood there for a moment, and then came back.

"From what I can tell," Jasper stated, seating himself back into his chair, "All of the humans are feeling relatively calm, aside from the embarrassment in the room. One guy is still… Shall we say, pretty full of his 'lust', but that's just one guy. I think it would be safe for Edward and Rosalie to proceed."

Edward stood up gracefully, Rosalie right behind him.

"Bella," Edward said to me, "I'll need you to unblock the humans for this one. I need to hear their thoughts for this."

I shrugged, and slowly pulled my shield back, one by one, so that Edward wouldn't be overwhelmed if I just dropped it all at the same time. In about thirty seconds, every mind was now opened to Edward's ability. I wasn't sure he was about to do, but I hoped it would be funny.

"Thank you, my love. Now, Rosalie, are you ready?"

Rosalie smiled brightly, and went over to Emmett.

"Emmett, honey, I'll need you to help me with this one. Is that okay?"

Rosalie's smiling was dazzling. I was positive Emmett wouldn't be able to resist that kind of charm. I saw Edward slip quietly into the kitchens. He came out with something behind his back. I sniffed the air carefully. Spaghetti?

"Uhh, sure, Rose. What do you need me to do?"

"Oh, don't worry, Em. It's really easy," Rosalie said vaguely. No doubt Rosalie was up to no good. "I just need you to be part of our little… act."

Emmett smiled a little. Of course he would be excited that he got to be in two schemes. "Okay, Rosalie. Let's start, then."

Rosalie told Emmett to stand up, and then grabbed his ear roughly. She yanked him towards coach, an angry look appearing on her face.

I could see Alice tell Jasper to pull out his phone and start recording. He did so quickly, running to the curtains as Rosalie pulled Emmett through.

"Ouch, Rosalie! What the hell?" I could hear Emmett scream. Rosalie started yelling at him. I walked over to the curtains and pulled it back ever so slightly. Alice stayed in her seat, having already seen it all play out in her head.

"GOD DAMMIT, EMMETT!" All of the humans looked up at the sudden outburst. I was sure they were baffled as to why this beautiful girl was pulling this big burly boy by his ear.

"I SWEAR I CAN'T STAND YOU SOMETIMES. HOW COULD YOU EVEN HAVE THE NERVE?!" Rosalie stopped back by the bathroom doors and tried, unsuccessfully, to open them. She screamed in frustration and turned around, hands on her hips, lips pursed, to Emmett.

I had to hand it to her. Rosalie was a really good actress. She actually looked pissed at Emmett, even though, not two minutes ago, she had been acting really sweet towards him.

"WHAT DID I DO?" Emmett screamed, and backed away slowly. I could hear the humans whispering to each other, asking what was going on.

"I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU EAT SOMETHING! HOW ABOUT THAT ONE, HUH?" This must be Edwards cue, because he walked out, "I KNOW. I'LL MAKE YOU EAT SPAGHETTI AND MEATBALLS!"

Emmett's expression was priceless. His usually smiling face was turned down in horror as Edward came walking out, smiling dazzlingly, holding the plate of aforementioned spaghetti and meatballs.

I giggled as Rosalie came and thanked Edward for the plate, smiling charmingly at him. She composed her face into one of anger before she turned back around, holding the plate like it was a weapon. Emmett backed up into the bathroom door, his face a mask of horror.

"Rosalie?! What the hell?! C'mon, Rosie! Don't make me eat that! You can't make me!"

"Oh, yes I can, Emmett," came Rose's sickly sweet reply, "and I will. Edward?"

Edward came slowly up to Emmett, and Emmett tried to maneuver around both him and Rosalie; back to the first class cabin.

Edward quickly put Emmett into an arm lock. Emmett struggled against his restricting arms violently.

"I think we need more help," Edward huffed in effort.

I ran out and helped Edward hold down the big Vampire. Rosalie smiled sweetly at me. "Thank you, Bella."

"No problem, Rose," I giggled madly. Edward smiled at me, and I beamed brightly back.

Rosalie came forward slowly, menacingly, holding the spaghetti out from her as far as she could. As she got close enough, Emmett tried to kick the plate out of her hand.

"Bella, sit on Emmett's legs, please," Edward told me. I complied quickly, throwing myself at Emmett and landing on his legs.

Emmett stopped kicking and screamed. "Jasper or Alice! Someone! Someone help me! PLEASE! I don't want to eat human food!"

Rosalie speared a meatball with a fork, and stuffed it into his open mouth. Emmett probably would've gagged, if he had been able to. Emmett spit it out; right onto the floor.

"Tsk tsk," Rosalie said, shaking her finger at Emmett. She speared another meatball and stuffed it into his mouth, pinching his lips together with her thumb and index finger.

"Chew," Rosalie commanded, and said so quickly that none of the humans could hear, "Or you won't be 'getting any' for the next month."

Emmett grimaced, but started chewing. He swallowed after just four bites, and made a grotesque face as it stuck in his throat.

Rosalie twirled a spoon into the plate of spaghetti, and commanded that Emmett open his mouth. She shoved it in and made him chew and swallow it again. I was shaking from laughing so hard, and Edward was chucking under his breath every couple seconds

I could hear one of the humans say in confusion, "Do you think he has an eating disorder? Otherwise, I don't see what's wrong with spaghetti…"

I looked down the aisle to see Jasper still standing there with his phone. Jasper was doubled over in laughter. I smiled and waved to the camera, mouthing, "Hi, mom!"

Jasper grinned at me and pressed a button; probably zooming in. I waved once more, smiling wide, while Emmett groaned is disgust behind me.

After about ten minutes of this, the entire plate of spaghetti was gone, and Rosalie finally let Emmett get up and go back to coach. I giggled as he ran down the aisle, shoving past a human who was leaning across the aisle to talk to someone, and knocking down an old woman in the process. We all walked back calmly, flashing smiles at the humans and Edward helped the old woman up.

Jasper stopped recording as we shoved past him to get into our area. We all looked at Emmett, who was holding his stomach and dry-sobbing.

"Why, Rosie? Why?!"

"For the sake of the game, Emmett," Rosalie replied with a smile.

We laughed for a good ten minutes as Emmett sat and groaned in the corner. Emmett walked back through coach and to the bathroom, ripping the broken door open and shoving himself inside to couch all of the spaghetti back up.

When Emmett came back, he was scowling and muttering under his breath, so low that none of us could hear him. Rosalie smiled at him and patted the seat next to her.

Emmett stuck his tongue out at her and went straight to Alice.

"Alright, our turn, pixie. All I know is, Rose and Eddie-boy better not win, or I'm pulling some arms off."

Alice stood gracefully and danced her way back to coach. Rosalie pulled out her phone to record, this time. We all scurried to the curtain to watch the plan.

Alice was standing just in front of the curtain, holding out her arms and concentrating. She went up to the old woman that Emmett had knocked down earlier, and grasped her hand. The woman shivered at the temperature.

"My, dearie, you're just so cold!" The old woman said with a soft, sad smile. The woman immediately put her other hand over Alice's to try and warm her up.

"Think of a number between one and two thousand. Don't tell anyone what it is, just think it."

The woman looked at her, suspicious, but complied.

"I've got one," She said.

Alice closed her eyes, concentrating solely on the future.

"One thousand, four hundred, sixty two."

"…My, that's right!"

Alice beamed brightly, thoroughly dazzling the woman. Alice then walked two aisles behind, to a young guy, who was grinning flirtatiously at her. He held up his hand, which Alice took.

"Bet you can't guess what color I'm thinking of, beautiful."

Jasper hissed under his breath, glaring at the boy. Alice wasn't even phased as she smiled back.

Closing her eyes once more, Alice replied, "Hot pink? Why on earth are you thinking hot pink? Are you… Homosexual?"

I was sure that Alice was searching the future for his answer, in case she guessed wrong, which meant that she could never guess wrong because she saw him telling her the answer.

Emmett guffawed loudly from his place at the back of the plane. Several humans turned to him and Emmett stared them down. They all looked away quickly, not wanting to piss off the big, scary looking guy.

The guy gasped in horror, and pulled his hand away, shaking it off like he had been shocked. He grimaced at the other guy sitting next to him.

"How do you think she knows?!" He wondered, sounding amazed.

"Oh, and by the way," Alice added with a smile, as she started walking towards another human, "don't drink the Captain Morgan, once you get to Vegas."

Alice's next subject was a middle-aged man, sitting next to his wife. Alice grasped his hand and told him to think of his favorite song. The man pondered that for a minute, and nodded at her to confirm that he had one.

"Back In Black, by AC/DC. Am I right?"

The man nodded, dumbfounded. It was really fun messing with these humans.

"Honey, is that really your favorite song? I thought your favorite song was our wedding song! How dare you, Robert!"

We all laughed under our breath. Rosalie zoomed in on the couple as they began arguing about it.

Alice went back to the old lady and held her hand again.

"Your luggage is going to be lost in the airport. You might want to save some money you planned on spending on your grandchild, and spend it on buying yourself some clothes and a toothbrush."

The old woman shook her head, baffled. I was sure she was thinking along the same lines as all the other humans. No one can predict the future.

"You," Alice pointed to a thirty-something woman, "Are going to Vegas to get married. Please, just don't pick the chapel that you have in mind. They use a fake Elvis for the ceremony. Pretty corny, don't you think?"

The woman blushed, putting her head down.

"And you," Alice said to another woman who was in her fifties, "Don't stop at McDonalds on your way to your hotel. You'll just end up getting ketchup all over that pretty blouse."

"You're going to get to Vegas and realize your husband didn't book the hotel. You're going to stop at Vegas and continue on to Denver, because you'll be visiting your sick grandfather. You… I don't even want to say it out loud."

Alice walked back over to the man she was referring to, and whispered something in his ear. I couldn't even hear her from this distance. It must've been pretty bad, though, because he blushed crimson. The man whispered into her ear, asking her something that sounded like, "Will I get any money out of the deal?"

Alice replied with a few words and a serious face, and the man started shaking his head, as if in denial. He was muttering something under his breath.

"That's about it for me, folks. Just remember what I told you. It'll only help you, in the end." Alice started walking back towards us, when she stopped, her eyes half-here, half-gone. She turned to the thirty-something woman, as she must've just gotten another vision, and said, "Yes, you're pregnant. But, please, /please/, for the sake of my physic sanity, do not name your daughter Betty."

As Alice walked back over to us, she was grinning hugely. Emmett came back next, much happier with this event than the previous one.

As soon as Emmett and Alice were past the heavy curtain, the humans broke out talking loudly. One woman was sobbing happily, while another was yelling at her husband, still. Rosalie continued to record for about fifteen seconds, and then pressed save.

"That was good, Alice," Jasper said with a big smile. He was chuckling. I giggled as Alice told me what she had said to the one human male.

"Alright," Edward said, humor in his eyes, "Let's send the videos to Carlisle. He's expecting them."

At once, Jasper, Edward, and Rosalie sent the videos. Now, all we had to do was await Carlisle's decision.

**X-Y-Z-X-Y-Z-X-Y-Z**

Ah, sorry guys.! I really wanted to have them land in Vegas this chapter, but I had to end it here. Why, you ask.? I need to recruit a Carlisle and Esme, and figure out who won.! I'm going to have a couple friends read this and tell me who they think should win.

Since tomorrow is Christmas, I won't be able to update until friday morning.

Here's the catch, though. If I get some reviews, I'm going to be doing a double update on Friday.!

It's like a belated christmas present.!

Review.? *Puppy dog eyes.*


	8. Vegas, Here We Come!

Viva Las Vampires

Taffy-Isabella

**Disclaimer: **How many times do I have to say it.? I don't own Twilight. xD.

**Summary: **Takes place about two years after the ending of Breaking Dawn. Edward, Bella, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rose are up for a trip of their lives. Where to, you ask? Vegas! Vegas, meet the Twilight Vampires. Vampires, have fun in Vegas.!

**A/N: **I'm really sorry if anyone who doesn't know how to play the card games 'euchre' or 'bullshit', if it's a bit confusing. The rules would be somewhat confusing to explain to you all. So just, roll with it.! ^_^.

**X-Y-Z-X-Y-Z-X-Y-Z**

**Alice POV;**

We sent the videos to Carlisle, and I was certain that he was having fun keeping us in suspense. I could see him sitting in his study, chuckling at the videos, but not coming to a decision until he showed them to Esme, who was currently working in her garden. It made me smile when Esme came in very fuzzy. That meant that Renesmee was helping her. I know Rosalie and I didn't like to get dirty, so we would never help her, and Bella pretty much killed every flower she touched. It was nice that Nessie and her might find something to do together.

"What do we do until they decide?" Emmett complained, "We still have, like, an hour to sit here on this plane."

As if she had hear Emmett complaining (though he was talking to quickly for a human to understand), the flight attendant came into the cabin and asked us if we wanted anything. The poor woman was stuttering over her words and blushing furiously as she asked this. I was worried for Jasper and Bella, who were closest to her, but I shouldn't have doubted them. They both politely declined, as did the rest of us.

"O-Okay," said the flight attendant, "but if you need… Uh… anything, just come find me. I'll be in the uh… coach cabin, or in the kitchen."

With that, she walked quickly away. We could all hear her muttering under breath how silly it was for her to freak out like that.

Emmett chuckled, and Edward grinned ruefully.

"Well," Jasper spoke up with a small smile, "I have a deck of cards in my carry-on. I suppose we could play a couple card games. Euchre, anyone?"

Emmett grinned and said quickly, "dibs on Jasper!"

Rosalie and Jasper we're the best at this game. Rosalie was probably a little better than Jasper, but he wouldn't ever admit that. Together, they made a deadly team, not so much as letting you get more than two points.

I pouted, but grabbed Edward's arm. He smiled at me, and we all sat on the large floor space between the coach-curtain and first set of armchairs.

I sat across from Edward, with Jasper to my right, and Emmett to my left, sitting across from Jasper. We formed a sort of diamond-shape.

Jasper set to work shuffling the cards. Bella stood up curiously and came to sit behind Edward, to watch him play.

Rosalie grinned and rolled her eyes. No one wanted to be with Bella because she had never played before. "I guess that makes you and me partners, Bella. We get winner!"

We all nodded in confirmation, while Jasper dealt out the cards at a regular human pace. Emmett groaned at the speed, and Edward rolled his eyes. I could hear Rosalie whispering to Bella how to play the game.

"We should play at a human pace, just this game, so Bella can catch on," Jasper spoke up.

I smiled at my husband, who smiled softly back. Jasper was always thinking of others, when the rest of us weren't.

"Good idea, Jasper." I picked up my five cards and glanced down at the card that was flipped up. It was a nine of diamonds. I had to keep myself from grinning. I had the jack of hearts, and the jack, ace, king and queen of diamonds.

"Pick it up. And I'm going alone."

Edward rolled his eyes, muttering under his breath. I figured Bella was probably blocking us, request of Rosalie, from Edward's ability. Otherwise, he wouldn't be complaining.

Jasper discarded one of his cards and picked it up. I was sure he could sense my air of confidence, and excitement as I laid down the five cards.

"Sorry, boys," I said with a big grin. Rosalie was explaining to Bella what that meant. I heard the words 'lay-down' and 'loner'.

Emmett groaned, already frustrated. "Nice job, Jasper. You give the pixie a lay-down on the first deal."

Jasper rolled his eyes. "Yeah, because I totally did that on purpose."

I gave myself four points, and saw Edward smiling crookedly across from me. I giggled and raised my hand for a high five, only to have it be knocked back my Emmett.

"No high-fiving!" Emmett whined, clearly upset.

I quickly shuffled the cards a few times, and dealt them out again. I looked down at my cards. I didn't really have anything good. I glanced at the flipped-up card, and saw that it was an ace of spades.

"Pass," said Emmett.

"Pass," Edward said.

"I pass, too," Jasper agreed..

I flipped the card over, and Emmett passed again.

Edward threw down the jack of clubs.

"Clubs is trump," Edward decided. Well, I had a ten and the left bower. Maybe I could help a little here.

Jasper threw down the king, grumbling. I placed my ten carefully, and Emmett threw down a nine.

Edward took the trick, and set down the ace of hearts. Jasper threw down a ten of hearts, I threw down a jack of hearts, and Emmett threw down the nine of clubs.

"Dammit. There goes two points," I sighed, as Emmett took the trick with the nine. I hadn't been expecting that. I could search my vision for future plays, but… I really didn't like cheating with my family. I liked to use my extra ability for good.

Emmett contemplated, and threw down a king of spades. Edward threw down the nine of spades, and Jasper threw down a queen of hearts. I took the trick from Emmett using my left bower. Edward grinned at me, and I smiled back. We were /so/ going to win this game.

Edward took the next trick with an ace of diamonds, and I took the final trick with a measly ten of spades.

"We only need five more, Edward," I sang happily. I never really got the chance to beat Jasper, because he was good. It seemed the cards were working in our favor.

Unfortunately, the cards didn't work in our favor, in the end. It was nine-nine, and Jasper and Emmett took the last hand. I pouted unhappily, and Jasper chuckled.

"Sorry, Alice. I still love you," He said, grinning. I rolled my eyes and allowed him a kiss.

Rosalie and Bella played Emmett and Jasper for the next game. Bella and Rose won, which would've surprised me if I hadn't 'seen' it beforehand.

Edward and I played Bella and Rose, and they won, again. I was surprised that Bella was doing so good. I could see a little card shark in the making, both literally and hypothetically.

Emmett and Jasper played against Bella and Rose again, and Emmett and Jasper ended up winning that game. That meant that Edward and I were going to play Jasper and Emmett, next.

"Alright, lets play a new game," Emmett whined, after losing to Edward and I. I smiled thoughtfully.

"Alright. Let's play bullshit.! We haven't played that all together in a while."

"Okay," everyone readily agreed. I shuffled and dealt out the cards.

"Whoever has the ace of spades, start."

"One ace," Bella said, laying the card facedown in the middle of our circle.

"One two," Emmett said, who was sitting next to her. Rosalie was on his left, with me to her left, Jasper to my left, and Edward to Jasper's left.

"Two threes," I said, smiling. I placed them down.

About five minutes into the game, I got a vision. I gasped and smiled.

"Carlisle is about to call and announce the winner in… 5... 4... 3... 2... 1!"

Edward's phone rang, and he pulled it out, quickly setting it to speakerphone. We all greeted him with a chorus of "Hi, dad!"

Carlisle chuckled on the other end.

"Hello, children. Say hi to your 'mother', too. Though, of course, Bella already did that in the video of Edward and Rosalie."

Bella giggled, and we all laughed a little.

"Hi, mom," we chorused, once again. Esme greeted us from the other end of the phone. You could hear her smile in her voice.

"Alright, alright," Carlisle said, "We're calling to declare a winner. I'm sure Alice already knows, of course, but the winner is… Drum roll, please, someone."

Emmett tapped his fingers on Rosalie's thigh at a quick speed.

"Emmett and Alice! Though it was very wrong of you to flaunt your power, as it always is, it was very humorous. Good job to everyone else, too. Esme and I got a good laugh out of it, so, thanks for making us laugh."

We all laughed, too, and Emmett and I stood up, cheering for ourselves. Emmett did a little victory dance, and I simply smiled graciously.

"Thanks, dad," I called with huge grin. Emmett was still doing his victory dance.

"Time for some shoe kissin'," Jasper chuckled.

"Well, you're welcome," Carlisle said. I could hear Esme laughing on the other end. "You kids have fun in Vegas, now, and don't do anything I wouldn't!"

"Well, that's a lot of stuff, dad," Rosalie said, giggling.

Carlisle laughed a little. "I know, I just realized that. So… Don't do anything that… Edward wouldn't do?"

I pursed my lips at Edward, sizing him up. If we could get Bella to go along with certain things, than Edward would, too.

"That sounds fair," I agreed. I could almost hear Carlisle grinning.

"Wait!" Bella said, diving for the phone before Carlisle or Edward could hang up.

"Yes, Bella?" Carlisle chuckled. I giggled as Bella caught the phone and slid across the floor and into the wall. She scooted back over to us.

"How is Renesmee?" Bella asked, looking worried.

I heard the phone being passed, and Esme's voice came out, soothing and reassuring. "I assure you, Bella, dear, that Nessie is just fine. She's having a lot of fun with us. She even helped me garden earlier. I think she's downstairs right now, setting up the Monopoly board."

"That's good. Tell her that I said I love and to be safe and to listen to you guys and that Jake will probably come get her sometime, and to-"

Esme interrupted Bella's sentence with a chuckle. "Bella, she's fine, I promise you. I'll tell her you said to be safe and that you love her, okay?"

Bella smiled, embarrassed. "Okay, Esme. Thank you. It's just that I've never been away from her for so long. It makes me anxious."

Edward smiled, pulling Bella to him and kissing her hair. Bella relaxed against him. We all said good-bye to Esme and Carlisle before they hung up.

I stood up. "Alright, kissing shoes, time! C'mon, Emmett. Let's rag on them while they kiss our shoes!"

"Haha, we won! You lost!" Emmett said, bragging.

Emmett and I stood by each other, and Edward rolled his eyes, leaning over to quickly peck each of Emmett's shoes and mine.

"Pleasure doing business with you, Edward," I said, grinning happily.

Jasper kissed Emmett's very quickly, but took a little more time on mine, grinning up at me. I smiled, deciding not to make fun of him. Emmett did, though.

Bella went next, and, grudgingly, Rosalie leaned in swiftly to peck our shoes.

"Yay," I sang, pretending to admire my shoes, "These are going to the vault once we get home."

Everyone but Bella rolled their eyes.

"What's the vault?"

I grinned at Bella. Since we'd met her, I'd only put five things into the vault. I had several wildflowers pressed into the pages an empty book, from the meadow Edward and Bella shared and first realized that they loved each other. I has a piece of scrap metal from Bella's truck once it had died. I had the clothes she'd worn on our way to Volterra vacuum-sealed into a bag so that they wouldn't get ruined. I had, of course, her wedding dress, and lastly, the little black backpack filled with clothes and letters that Bella had given to Renesmee when we faced the Volturi.

"The vault is hidden in our home somewhere. I won't tell you where, because that part is a secret.. The only people who know are Esme, because she helped me figure out where to put it, and Edward, because he likes to sneak into people's heads. Mostly, I created the vault as a place for us to store our memories of forever. Whenever we have a really big event, or something that is really special to one of us, I put it in the vault. I do this so that sometime, a hundred or thousand years from now, we can look back in there and remember old times. Not that we'll ever forget any of these times, but if any of us should ever die, we can have something to remember them by, other than pictures. I've only put five things in there since we met you, Bella."

"What five things?" Bella asked, curious. I knew she'd ask that.

I giggled. "I can't tell you. Like I said, only three people know where it is, and only I know exactly what's in it."

Bella nodded in understanding, and commented, "That's a really nice idea, though, Alice. It's really sweet, in a way, and kind of sad, in another."

"Yes, it is. And these shoes are definitely going in there. As a reminder of the first time we all went to Vegas as a completed family, and the first time we played the game with you here. And how I WON!" I said, pumping a fist in the air. Emmett gave me a high five.

Bella grinned. "I can't wait until the day we break open this vault. It'll be fun to hear stories of your guys' life, before me."

Edward hugged Bella tighter to his side. I glanced at Jasper's watch. It was only about five minutes before we landed. I jumped up in excitement.

"We're landing in Vegas in about five minutes! Everyone get in your seats."

Everyone complied to my request, and I quickly picked up the cards and threw them into my purse. On cue, the pilot announced that we would be descending in five minutes, and to get in our seats with our seatbelts on.

We all quickly complied, eager to get to Vegas. Emmett and I were bouncing around in our seats, and everyone else was smiling hugely. We sat and talked about how excited we were, until the plane began to drop.

Three minutes later, the plane was on the runway, coming to a stop. The sky was overcast and gray, and it was about 10:30 am. The pilot' voice came over the loud speaker again, warning us to stay in our seats until otherwise told, but we all stood up and began grabbing our carry-on bags.

Eager to get out into Vegas, we, perhaps, ran a little too quickly to get to the door just as it opened. We all flew down the steps and onto the runway. A man watched us all, confused. Rosalie beamed brightly at him, and he blinked a couple times, his eyes unfocused.

"Uhh. Your terminal is there. Go in those doors to get your luggage and stuff."

We walked quickly to the door he pointed at, walking inside before any of the humans even got off the plane.

"You guys can all go get the luggage. Jasper and I can get the cars," I said, excited. Jasper tried to calm me with his touch, but even that wouldn't work. Emmett looked just as excited as I was.

Edward rolled his eyes, a smile on his face. He and Bella grabbed Emmett by the arm and walked swiftly to retrieve our many bags, while Rosalie trailed after them.

"Hello," Jasper greeted the woman with a smile. The girl, who I could see was named Cindy, thanks to her nametag, looked into his eyes and gasped. She barely managed to keep her breathing even. I giggled, and hearing me, she turned to me next.

"Oh. Hello. You scared me. Uhh. What can I do for you?"

"I should have a reservation to pick up two rental cars. They were supposed to be here about ten minutes ago, I believe."

The woman turned quickly and typed something into her computer. "What was the last name?" She asked.

"Cullen," Jasper responded.

"Oh! You're the ones getting the Ferrari California and the Nissan Murano. I'll need to see some ID."

The woman looked suspicious, as though Jasper had ulterior motives. He swiftly pulled out an ID and handed it to her, which she took and scanned carefully. The name on the ID was Jasper Cullen, the age was twenty-three.

"Okay. Now you're renting both cars for the week, correct?"

"Yes," Jasper replied, already reaching in to pull out his credit card.

"The total is four-hundred-forty-three thousand. Is that acceptable?"

"Yes, that's fine," Jasper replied again, handing over the gold card that had an unlimited amount of money. I was suddenly glad that I'd send Bella to get the luggage.

"Do you want the insurance? It's twenty-seven dollars." The woman asked.

I grinned. We wouldn't need it, but to placate the woman, I told her yes.

"Okay, you're all set. I'll have someone bring the cars around the front. You can take them from there."

"Thanks!" I said, flashing a brilliant smile.

We met the others at baggage claim. They we're having trouble trying to fit eleven suitcases between four people without looking conspicuous. I laughed and went to help, grabbing one of mine in each hand. Jasper held my other one and his, and Emmett put his over his back, while taking two of Rosalie's in his hands. Rosalie grabbed her other two, and Bella grabbed her one, while Edward grabbed his.

There. That didn't look too conspicuous, did it? I hoped not.

We set a quick pace towards the main entrance, where Rosalie squealed as soon as she saw the sleek blue Ferrari waiting for us, engine purring quietly as the valet stepped out of the car.

Another valet came with the Murano, and we walked over quickly.

"Cullen?" Asked the man. Jasper nodded and showed him his ID. The man handed him four sets of keys. Two for each vehicle.

We quickly stuffed the eleven suitcases bags in the Murano. That didn't leave much room for anything else. We figured we could squeeze one person in the back, and two people could ride up front. Then three of us would squeeze into the Ferrari.

"I'm driving the Ferrari. Dibs. I called it. It's mine." Rosalie said, glaring at us as she walked towards the car with the keys in hand, almost daring any one of us to speak against her.

"Bella and I can go with Rosalie, and you guys can go in the Murano," I came up with the compromising idea. Everyone agreed that the was a good enough plan. Bella and I slid in beside Rosalie who was already in the driver's seat, running her hands over the dashboard.. Though it was a two-seater car, we fit in pretty easily.

The guys quickly got in the truck, and Rosalie peeled away going faster in five seconds than I would've thought possible. Rosalie's long hair whipped behind her, and I could see her smiling devilishly. When we got out of the airport parking lot, we we're already doing 130. We wove expertly through the cars, arriving at Planet Hollywood Hotel and Casino in a matter of minutes. We pulled into the parking lot, blowing right past the valet and straight to the safest parking space we could find. I knew Rosalie wouldn't trust a human not to crash the car. We parked on the third floor of a parking garage, in the far corner, against two walls.

The boys were almost a minute behind us. Poor Murano couldn't even keep up. I giggled as Jasper parked the SUV next to the Ferrari, cleverly hiding it from view. No harm would come to that car, I was positive.

We all grabbed our bags and took the stairs down to the lobby. When we were certain that no one was around, we we're down the three flights of steps in a matter of fifteen seconds. Camera's wouldn't be able to detect us. We walked out into the lobby, and straight to the desk, cutting in front of others who were in line.

The concierge behind the counter was ready to protest, but Jasper cut him off.

"I should have three rooms for Cullen," Jasper said smoothly, holding out his ID and credit card.

The man blinked, instantly closing his mouth and quickly typing something up in the computer. He reached behind him and opened a locked cabinet, pulling out three tiny manila envelopes.

"Alright, gang. We have three suites, all right next to each other. Here's yours," I handed one to Emmett, "yours," I handed one to Edward, "and, ours!" I said happily, smiling at Jasper. He chuckled at me, kissing me swiftly.

Two bag boys came quickly, wheeling three carts. We stuffed the luggage on, and the boys showed us to the VIP elevator. We all stepped inside, and they went over to the employee elevator.

The Casino/Hotel was thirty-eight stories high, including the penthouse. Our three rooms took up the entire thirtieth floor. We decided against renting the penthouse, considering that we all wanted our own rooms, and it wasn't fair for just one of us to get the penthouse.

The elevator ride was slow, but we got to look over Vegas as we went higher. The elevator was made of glass on one side, so you could see the strip.

It took us almost ten minutes to reach our floor, where we found our rooms quickly. It was simply one long hallway, with three doors spaced out, thirty feet between each one. Jazz and I had the key card to the farthest, with Edward and Bella in the middle, and Rosalie and Emmett in the closest.

"Alright, guys. You have an hour to do whatever you want to do, and then I want us to meet in my room. Make sure you wear your shirts, though. They're important!"

Jasper and I went to our room and opened the door, taking a minute to look around the huge suite. It was fantastic, to say the least. I was marveling at the bathroom when Jasper answered the door for our luggage.

Jasper came behind me, putting his hands on my eyes and whispering "guess who?" against my neck.

I laughed. "Like I don't know who it is without being also to see. I can smell you, hear you, feel you, and also," I made air quotes, "'see' you."

Jasper chuckled and I turned around to face him, kissing him firmly on the lips.

"I'm so excited that we're here!" I said. Jasper nodded in agreement.

"Anyway… So, I was thinking… You said an hour to do whatever you want…?"

I giggled as Jasper picked me up and brought me to the bed.

**X-Y-Z-X-Y-Z-X-Y-Z**

Gah.! That took FOREVER to write. I started writing it at about noon, and it's a quarter to five. Granted, I kept getting distracted by random things… Anyways, what did you guys think? I FINALLY got them to land in Vegas. I think I'm going to try to get them our of Planet Hollywood and in MGM by the next chapter. I don't want to type out all of the insignificant details, though I'm sure some of you would love that. ^_^. I don't have anything really fun for them to do until the get to Caesars Palace.

Do I really have to keep telling you.? Review for your update.!


	9. Porsche: Pt 1

Viva Las Vampires

Taffy-Isabella

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Twilight. Don't own anything, really.

**Summary: **Takes place about two years after the ending of Breaking Dawn. Edward, Bella, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rose are up for a trip of their lives. Where to, you ask? Vegas! Vegas, meet the Twilight Vampires. Vampires, have fun in Vegas.!

**A/N: **I am really, really, really sorry, guys. I wanted to double-update yesterday, but I ended up being at the mall all day with my cousin, and staying the night at her house. Plus, I can only log in on my brothers computer when he isn't home. So, here is your double-update, only one day late! Forgive me?

**X-Y-Z-X-Y-Z-X-Y-Z**

**Bella POV;**

During the first that Edward and I had in Planet Hollywood, we spent almost all night gambling, and all day either hanging out with our siblings, or just being with each other. We ordered room service at irregular intervals, and opened the mini bar once in a while, just laughing at what was inside. The bed was almost constantly ruffled, having the appearance that we actually slept. It was all for the sake of acting human.

I had gambled more in the past day than I ever had even contemplated doing in my life. Edward told me it was a good thing, that I should be open to trying new experiences. I hated to admit it, but I actually had fun. Of course, I lost more money than I won, but I was really good at Texas Hold 'Em, and that helped me redeem myself somewhat. Alice had used her power to win herself more money than she lost. Edward did the same, of course. Even Jasper used his own special ability to win some cash. Emmett and Rosalie, while not having special powers, won money because they were good. I was sure I would get better at all the other games in time.

It was almost seven in the morning when Edward and I decided to go relax for some alone time in our room. Nessie had called us at eight last night, telling us about her day with her grandma and grandpa. We, in turn, shared with her our uneventful day of hanging out with our siblings. We didn't mention our alone time. There were just some things that you didn't tell your daughter.

Edward and I had been laying in each others arms for the past hour, content in our silence. I loved times like this, when I just got to listen to Edward's steady breathing. I was sure the voices he heard were bothering him, because once in a while he would grimace. I tried to block as much as I could, without tiring myself out. I had been able to block almost the entire casino, but the outside, I couldn't do. The only person outside of my shield was Edward and my siblings, so he wouldn't hear the humans voices.

"Thank you love," Edward said. It was the first time either of has spoken in almost an hour. I smiled against his neck.

"You're welcome. I wish sometimes you didn't have this ability, so you didn't have to hear all of the nasty humans thoughts all the time."

Edward chuckled. I could feel his throat vibrate with the movement.

"It has it's moments," He stated simply. I giggled.

Of course, at that moment, Edward's phone had to ring.

Edward answered the tiny silver phone in a second, cradling it between his shoulder and ear.

"Hello, Alice," Edward greeted. I could hear Alice speaking quickly on the other end, but I didn't really bother to pay attention. I played with the buttons on Edwards shirt, unbuttoning and buttoning them again.

I heard Edward chuckle. "You /would/ want to do that, Alice."

Alice replied something, and Edward sighed heavily.

"I guess. Bella will have to unblock the people we play against, but it'll be fun freaking out the humans."

At hearing my name, I perked up.

"What are you guys going to do?" I asked suspiciously. Edward chuckled, kissing my forehead.

"Nothing serious, my love. Alice and I make a great team at Euchre, when we can cheat, and she wants me to come be her partner. She wants to win some money."

I snorted. "Like she hasn't already won enough. Why do you make such a great team?"

Edward replied smoothly, "I can read Alice's thoughts to see what she has, and she can see what cards the humans and I are planning to play next. She can tell me if my card is a good one or not. We're rather infallible, actually. That is, when my lovely wife decides to let us cheat."

I grinned, knowing I could make the decision as to whether they won or lost. It felt very empowering.

"I suppose I can let you guys cheat, just this one time," I teased, tapping the tip of his nose with my finger. Edward grinned ruefully, and we both got out of the bed.

I went into the bathroom to change. I was still in my Cullen Poker shirt. I searched through the bag, and picked out an outfit. Dark-wash skinny jeans and a dark purple tank top over a white short-sleeved shirt, complete with a set of black lingerie. I was certain that Edward would like today's outfit. Particularly, what lie underneath.

I came out of the bathroom about a minute later, and saw that Edward was contemplating what shirt to wear. One was a tight white t-shirt, and the other was a blue short-sleeved button-down.

"Hmm," I said, glancing them over.

"Put them both on, and leave the over-shirt open."

Edward did as I told him, and I smiled. I was getting better with this whole fashion-sense thing.

"You look very sexy, Mr. Cullen."

"So do you, Mrs. Cullen," Edward said, smiling and kissing my neck, cheek, nose… He finally kissed my lips.

"Shall we go?" Edward said, offering me his arm. I took intertwined my elbow around his, glancing across the room and in the reflection of the plasma TV. We looked perfect together.

"Yes, we shall," I replied.

*****

Two hours later, Edward and Alice had all but wiped the floor with the human couple they were playing against. They had played five games, with the humans only winning one. I had to keep reminding Edward to play at human speed. He was getting so happy that he was winning that he kept forgetting to mind his actions.

Together, Alice and Edward ended up winning a total of "a trivial amount of only nine hundred dollars," as Alice had put it. I had grinned and poked her in the arm, to which she rolled her eyes and went to find Jasper.

"Edward, we should go play slots." I said. Slots was easy. You just took quarters and pulled a lever.

Edward groaned. "I hate that game, but for you, my love, I will."

I grinned and grabbed Edwards hand, resisting the urge to go running at Vampire speed. We cashed in thirty dollars worth of quarters into a large cup, like most of the tourists did, and set it between us when we had claimed two slot machines right next to each other. I had the last one in a row, and the one next to Edward was out of order, so it worked out well.

I read the prize list, first. Apparently you got a random money amount for different pairings of numbers or symbols. If you got three sevens in a row, you won the jackpot. The current jackpot wasn't an amount of money, but some car. Edward had already pulled the lever twice.

"Hey, Edward, are Alice's Porsche and the jackpot Porsche the same car?" I asked, curious. The jackpot car was a car called a Porsche Carrera GT. Alice's Porsche, I knew, said turbo on the back.

Edward looked up from playing his slots and grinned.

"No, silly Bella. /That/ Porsche is much better. What I wouldn't give to win that car. I love my Volvo and Vanquish, but that car is just amazing."

I laughed. He looked so excited as he started talking car. I, of course, didn't understand a word of it. I decided that I would buy him this car for his next Vampire birthday. It wasn't too far away. I reached for a quarter and popped it in the machine while he talked.

I pulled the lever and won… nothing, of course. It was too bad I couldn't win that car. Or at least some cash.

Suddenly, my phone buzzed. I had a text message. Edward continued to rant abut the car while I pretended to listen.

**Bella;**

**I saw something! The machine Edward is going to win the jackpot after eleven tries.**

**I'm going to come get Edward and drag him to play another game with me.**

**You make sure he doesn't pull that lever eleven times. I know he's on his sixth, now.**

**We'll be there in a minute. I'm walking as fast as I can without attracting attention.**

**Jazz is gonna stay with you and help you fill out paperwork so the car is registered.**

**You're going to give it to him sometime tomorrow, when you actually get it.**

**Love,**

**Alice!**

The text excited me. I quickly searched my shield and pulled Alice and Jasper into it, sufficiently blocking Edward from hearing their thoughts. I wanted this present to be a surprise, after all.

Alice was next to us about forty seconds later. Edward had pulled the lever eight times, now. I was watching him carefully.

"Edward!" Alice exclaimed, popping up behind him and grinning. Edward rolled his eyes and pulled the lever for the ninth time.

"You're coming with me, kid. We're joining Emmett in a game of high stakes Poker, right now. Mostly because he's losing."

Alice started dragging Edward away as he pulled for the tenth time.

"Bella, love, do you mind?" Edward asked. I knew he didn't like slots, of course, and that he had to leave for me to get the car.

"Go ahead, Edward. Just come back to me soon," I said with a small, simple smile. Edward grinned and started to walk away with Alice.

"Oh, Bella!" Alice turned to me, smiling mischievously, "Cobalt blue." And with that I was left with Jasper.

"Okay, Jazz, we have to wait for him to be out of hearing range. Guard that machine with your life."

Jasper grinned and put a hand to my shoulder. "Relax, Bella. Alice already saw you pulling up in it, and Edward freaking out when you hand him the keys."

I relaxed a little. Probably because Jasper made me, but either way it worked for me. Jasper stood dutifully in front of the machine for a minute or so, until I was certain Edward would either not or be to distracted to hear the jackpot signal.

I stepped over to the machine, nervous that Alice's vision wouldn't be right or that I had done something wrong by waiting too long.

I pulled the lever and watched as the first seven came up. The second joined it quickly, and the third one, a short while after that.

I grinned, excited as the machine started beeping.

"Bella," Jasper hissed under his breath, "Look more excited!"

So I did. I started bouncing up and down and laughing a little loudly. What sounded like a siren was going off, and the light on top of the machine flashed orange.

The first one over to me was a casino dealer. He turned off the siren and congratulated me, telling me that the Casino manager would be down to me soon so I could claim my prize. Soon after, many people began crowing around to watch as I got my Porsche.

It took a while, actually. I was sitting there bouncing anxiously for almost ten minutes. Jasper tried, unsuccessfully, to calm me down.

"Hello, my dear!" A short, bald man greeted me. I turned to face him. He was walking towards me quickly, a big smile on his face.. The crowd surrounding me quieted as the man started talking. I beamed at him, squeaking out a greeting.

"It looks like you won the jackpot! What a lovely day, indeed! I lose at Poker for the first time in a couple years, to a handsome young bronze-haired man, and then a beautiful woman wins the Porsche! You will look good in it, indeed, my dear. I didn't ask your name?"

The crown around me began talking, some looking at me, jealous, and others nodding their heads to the mans compliment. I heard one couple discussing the pros and cons of the car. Jasper and I exchanged a look, wondering if the bronze-haired guy was MY bronze-haired guy.

"Bella Cullen," I replied. "And yours?"

"Oh, Ms. Cullen! You can call me Marty."

"Well, Bella, you'll have to come with me so we can fill out paperwork and certain things. It won't take too long."

I guessed that he knew that we were whales here, or I don't think he would be being so cordial. I stood quickly, and Jasper stood behind me, to follow.

"Oh, is this your husband?"

I laughed a little at that. "No, this is my brother-in-law, Jasper Cullen. My husband, Edward, and sister, Alice, are playing high-stakes Poker."

"Would your husband happen to be a tall, bronze-haired, pale guy? And sister a very short, dark and spiky-haired girl? You all look like you could be related. All insanely good-looking…" The manager muttered the last part

I giggled. "Yes, they would."

"Ah, so that's the man who beat me out of my chips! Well, more power to him, I suppose. I usually don't play during working hours, but, you know, I had free time. Now, come, my dear! Paperwork awaits! Fun, fun!"

I laughed as he offered me his hand. I grabbed Jaspers from behind me and we formed a soft-of train as we walked towards the VIP elevator.

It took us less than a minute to go into the basement, where the offices were. The manager led us to his office and insisted we sit. A plain, blonde woman stood in the corner with a pad of paper.

"Can I get you anything?" Marty asked.

"No, we're fine," Jasper replied smoothly. He wanted to get out of here and back to Alice, I suppose.

"Alright. Well, first we need to know what color you want the car. Both interior and exterior, please. We might as well put the order in now so you can get it as soon as possible, you know!"

"Uhh… What colors are available?"

"Well, there's silver, yellow, burgundy, red, green, black, and cobalt for the exterior, and black or tan leather, or black, gray, or tan cloth for the interior."

Oh, so that's what Alice meant when she said Cobalt blue.

"I want the cobalt, with all black leather interior."

"You sure know how to pick a good-looking car, Bella," Marty replied with a chuckle. "Jess, please go place the order while I have Bella fill out the paperwork."

It took about an hour to initial, sign, and go over everything. Once Marty had Jess triple-check everything, we were free to go.

"Pleasure doing business with you, Bella and Jasper," Marty said, shaking our hands. I was surprised that he didn't even flinch at the temperature of our skin.

"The car will be delivered to the hotel tomorrow at 2 PM. I'll call your hotel room and let you know when you can come retrieve it."

We said our thanks and walked away to the elevator. We we're supposed to check out of the hotel tomorrow at three, and check in MGM Grand by four. It was a good thing the car was being delivered at 2.

Alice met us at the elevator.

"Hello, Bella. Hello, Jasper," She said with a big smile.

"Edward doesn't know, right?" I asked. After all, he couldn't, after I went through all this trouble to surprise him.

"No, Bella, he has no idea. Plus, playing Poker was distracting him. He took out everyone else before he took out me. He ended up winning six hundred thousand!"

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever, Alice. The manager said we'll get the car tomorrow at 2, so we can check out at three, still. Where is Edward?"

"I know, Bella. I can 'see' things, remember? He's in your room. Now, go play with Edward. Jazz and I are going to play roulette."

"Whatever you say, dear sister," I said, quickening my pace towards where my gorgeous husband would be.

**X-Y-Z-X-Y-Z-X-Y-Z**

Sorry, guys, the chapter is kind of short. The chapters, from here on out, will most likely be that way. Maybe only five pages. We'll see how it plays out.

Review, and I'll update as soon as I finish the tenth chapter, as long as the website doesn't attack me again.


	10. Porsche: Pt 2

Viva Las Vampires

Taffy-Isabella

**Disclaimer: **Ahh, Edward Cullen, in my bed, with me… I wish! That I owned it, I mean.

**Summary: **Takes place about two years after the ending of Breaking Dawn. Edward, Bella, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rose are up for a trip of their lives. Where to, you ask? Vegas! Vegas, meet the Twilight Vampires. Vampires, have fun in Vegas.!

**A/N: **Sorry guys, I've been really busy lately! Plus, I just got a tooth pulled and two cavities filled. Don't be to mad at me? This chapter has a band that I couldn't stop listening to while typing it. Go listen to The Spill Canvas. They're amazing. xD.

**X-Y-Z-X-Y-Z-X-Y-Z**

**Bella POV;**

I was laying on the large king-sized bed in my suite. I had a cellphone next to me on the bed, on speakerphone, and was brushing through knots in my hair due to our latest lingerie showing.

"Hold on a second, baby, Aunt Alice is beeping in," I told Renesmee. I was on the phone with her, listening to her talk about her day.

"All right, Momma," Renesmee replied, "Tell Aunt Alice I said hi!"

"Okay, baby, I will." I clicked over to Alice's call.

"Hello, dear sister Alice. Renesmee says hi. I'm sure you saw me on the phone with her, so this must be important. What's up?"

"Hello, Bella. Tell Nessie I said hi, too. Anyways, it's about the… present."

"Edward isn't here, so you can say the car."

"Oh. Where is he? I didn't look for where he was…" I figured she was searching the future for the answer, so I didn't bother replying. I just waited for a few seconds. "Nevermind, I just saw him with Emmett and Jasper down by the pool."

"Yes, he's there. Now, what is this a2:bout the car?"

"I guess the car company accidentally got it in green, so they're having someone come in to paint it. It'll be fine, but apparently it's going to come a little late, so I'm asking everyone to pack tonight so as soon as we get it, we can leave."

"Oh, all right. I was going to pack tonight anyways. What time is it going to get here?"

"It'll be here at 2:52. Then we're going to give it to Edward. We'll still get into MGM by four, though, as long as everyone packs tonight. Rose is going to have some trouble getting Emmett to pack, but she'll do just fine, as long as everything goes according to plan. Enough of me, though. Talk to your daughter, and then get your bikini and meet me outside my room in ten minutes. We're gonna go meet the boys by the pool!"

I rolled my eyes and switched back to Renesmee without saying bye.

"Hi, baby. I'm back. Aunt Alice says hello."

"Hi, momma. Anyways, what was I saying?"

"You were talking about Grandma Esme taking you shopping tomorrow."

"Oh yeah. Grandma Esme said she would take me into Port Angeles tomorrow, and we could go shopping for some clothes. I want to get a new dress, and maybe some pajamas! Oh and Jacob came over today. He gave me a stuffed brown wolf, because he knew it would cheer me up a little. I named it Wilbert."

I giggled at that. "You named it Wilbert, baby? Why?"

"I already have stuffed animals named after everyone I know. I couldn't have the same name twice, and Grandma suggested William. I added my own twist, and named it Wilbert."

"Well that's an interesting name, Ness. I commend your originality."

"Thanks, momma. Well, Grandma and I are going to go hunting, since she's taking me into the city tomorrow. I want to see if I can get a mountain lion like daddy always tries to get."

I chuckled. "Okay, Ness. Just be careful if you do end up getting a mountain lion. I'll tell daddy you said hi. I love you."

"I love you too, momma. And daddy! Bye!"

I hung up with Nessie and walked over to the bathroom, where I knew my bikini would be. I glared at the offending item. Alice bought it for me and insisted that if I didn't wear it, she would hate me. The thing was deep black, with white polka dots in different sizes. I rolled my eyes and quickly threw it on, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around my waist.

**Alice POV;**

I glanced at the clock and frowned. 2:43. Bella would be getting the call to come downstairs now, and Rosalie and I would go down with her. Jasper was downstairs, checking out, and Emmett and Edward were packing up all of our bags on a trolley.

I walked out of the suite and met Bella just as she was walking towards the elevator. Bella gasped.

"Alice, I hate when you do that."

I giggled. "I know, but I love doing it. C'mon, we have to get Rose and then we can go down to get it."

"If you insist, sister," Bella replied, and we walked down the hall until we reached Rosalie's room.

I knocked once and Rosalie was at the door. She was dressed in a simple black tanktop and jeans, but had on a cute pair of black stilettos. I grinned at the choice.

"Oh shush, Pixie. I need the simple clothes to look at the engine, but I had to add something cute."

Rosalie grabbed Bella's arm and dragged her away, and I pulled lightly on their ponytails.

I sighed. "Sometimes I wish my hair was longer so I could put it into a ponytail like you guys have."

"You could always get those clip-in extensions, Alice. I'm sure they have some in your color and texture of hair," Rosalie replied.

"I've been considering that for a while, but I'm just not sure if long hair would work for me, you know? I guess it can't hurt to try, though."

"Oh!" Bella said with a giggle, "We should all get extremely long ones that go down to like, our knees, and wear them on the same day. Just to freak out the boys. And, of course, Alice can buy some regular length ones."

"That would be funny," I agreed, imagining Jaspers face once he thought my hair grew over thirty inches in one moment.

"I think it's a good idea. Let's go tonight! We can take the Porsche," Rosalie giggled, "that is, if Edward lets us."

"You know, once we get the car back to Forks, it's going to be weird calling both this car and mine 'the Porsche.' We might have to think of a new name."

"How about 'the yellow Porsche' and 'the blue Porsche'?" Bella laughed.

"Works for me," I said, giggling.

We reached the lobby at 2:50, and the manager of the hotel, Marty, was sitting and waiting for us.

"Bella Cullen!" Marty called with a grin.

Bella smiled back. "Hello, Marty."

"And who are these lovely ladies?"

"Marty, these are my sisters, Alice and Rosalie."

We all greeted each other politely, and Marty's phone rang after a minute of small talk.

"The Porsche just pulled up, ladies! Shall we?"

Marty offered both of his arms, and Rosalie and Bella both took them. I stayed on Bella's other side.

We walked out the main door, and I immediately spied the pretty blue car sitting only twenty feet away. Bella eagerly walked faster, and Marty chuckled.

When we reached the car, Rosalie lightly ran her fingers along the car, sighing.

"A Porsche Carrera GT. 10 cylinders and a 5.7 liter displacement. It reaches 60 mph in 3.6 seconds."

"Boy, you are an autophile, aren't you?" Marty said, looking incredulous.

"What can I say, I love fast cars." Rosalie beamed brightly. Marty blinked a few times, but composed himself.

"And fast cars love you, baby," I heard Emmett say from behind us. Rosalie turned and laughed. I looked to see what she was laughing at, and saw that Edward was standing by the door, shocked. His expression was so hilarious that Jasper, who came out with them, turned to snap a candid photo.

"What… What is this?" Edward asked, his brow creased in confusion.

"It's for you!" Bella told him with a smile, and added, "It's your early Vampire birthday present!" Bella whispered. She spoke this so quickly that Marty couldn't hear, but the rest of us could.

"This is for ME?" Edward asked, shocked.

Bella walked over to him and whispered the story quietly into his ear, and a grin stretched across Edward's face.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, love!"

Edward walked over the car and Marty laughed. "Well, what a touching moment. I wish my wife would do something like this for me! Now that you have the cars and all of the luggage is here, I'm assuming you're checked out to leave?"

"Yes, Marty, we just checked out. We're staying at MGM for a couple days, now. Your casino is wonderful. Thank you for such a pleasant visit," Jasper said, shaking hands with the man.

"No! Thank you, Jasper. The pleasure was all mine. Have a fun, safe, trip!" Marty said.

With that, Marty went inside. I turned back to see that Edward was sitting in the driver's seat, running his hands over the dash. Rosalie had the hood opened and was looking over the engine, her hands combing through it expertly.

Jasper came over and tugged on my hand.

"C'mon. If we want to get checked in to MHM by four, we should take the Murano and get going. Emmett and Rosalie can take the Ferrari, and Edward and Bella can take the Porsche."

"Okay," I agreed, turning to the rest of our siblings.

"We're going to load up the Murano and head over to MGM. Rose and Emmett, you take the Ferrari, okay?" I called to them as Jasper and I began walking towards the parking garage.

"Alright, we're right behind you," Emmett called, trying to get Rosalie to come with him.

"Bella and I," Said Edward, "will be taking the Porsche for a test drive. We'll meet you at MGM, Okay?"

"Sounds good. Let's go, Jazz!"

**X-Y-Z-X-Y-Z-X-Y-Z**

This is really, really short, and I'm sorry about that! I figured that you guys would rather have an update today, short as it is, than wait for tomorrow for a only slightly longer one. I can update quicker when the chapters are shorter, so maybe that'll be what I do from now on. I'll try to update tomorrow, too! Review!


	11. MGM Grand

Viva Las Vampires

Taffy-Isabella

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight. Or any of the bands or songs I happen to mention. xD.

**Summary: **Takes place about two years after the ending of Breaking Dawn. Edward, Bella, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rose are up for a trip of their lives. Where to, you ask? Vegas! Vegas, meet the Twilight Vampires. Vampires, have fun in Vegas.!

**A/N:** The band of the day? Paramore. They were on the Twilight soundtrack.!

**X-Y-Z-X-Y-Z-X-Y-Z**

**Alice POV;**

Jasper and I pulled up to MGM at 3:35, exactly. I got out of the car and stretched, pretending like I had to. Jasper chuckled, and came around the car, kissing my head and pulling me into his side. I smiled up at him.

"Oh, get a room or something!" I heard Emmett call. Rosalie has dropped him off and sped off to park the Ferrari.

Emmett came to us, grinning, and punched Jasper in the arm. The boys set to work unloading the bags from the Murano, so that we could get the bags to the room.

While I stood, waiting for the bag boys who we're hurrying along with three trolleys, I looked around, pretending that I had never been here before. Of course, that was a lie. We had come here once, ten years ago

"Hello, sir, ma'am. Can we help you with your bags?"

"Yes, that would be lovely," I replied to the carrot-top bag boy, with bad acne. He smiled, in what I assume was supposed to be a charming way.

Him and his equally as acne-faced companion began loading the suitcases onto the carts.

"Wish those kids would hurry up," Emmett muttered under his breath, after about a minute. I rolled my eyes. That luggage was heavy; Especially since one of my bags was filled completely with shoes. I knew Rosalie had a whole bag dedicated to shoes, as well.

"I'm going to go check in. Meet us by the VIP elevator."

"Certainly, Ms...?" The carrot-topped kid trailed off questioningly.

"Cullen," I replied with a sly smile. That would certainly make him go faster.

As I predicted, the two bag boys looked at each other, and sped up the process. Emmett guffawed, and put his arm around my shoulders, supposedly leading me into the large hotel lobby.

Emmett and I walked straight to the front desk, bypassing two human couples and a group of young guys. A smile from me was all it took to get the guys to stop complaining. The two couples, one of which was a gay couple holding hands... Not so much.

Emmett simply ignored the complaints and grinned seductively at the woman behind the counter.

"Hello... Mary-Beth. I'm checking in," Emmett said.

"Well, I'm afraid you'll just have to wait your turn, won't you, mister?" The woman replied. She was bitchy, with a short, bad hair cut and wore no makeup. Ahh, I knew why she wasn't dazzled by Emmett.

"Miss," I said, smiling and looking at her from under my eyelashes, "The name is Cullen. We should have three Terrace suites." I handed her a credit card and my ID.

"Oh! Oh, I'm so sorry, Ms. Cullen. Yes.. Yes, right away."

Mary-Beth, the secretary, set to work typing on her computer. A minute later, I could smell Jasper and Rosalie enter the room together, and after thirty seconds more, they were right next to us.

"Yes, here you go," Mary-Beth said, holding a small manilla elvelope, "That's six key cards, two for each suite. It says there are six of you, but, I only see four?"

Jasper grabbed the envelope before I could, so I replied, "My brother and sister should be here shortly. I'm going to call them and tell them to get right up to whatever floor we're on."

"Two of your suites are on the thirty-fourty floor, and the last one is on the thirty-fifth." Mary-Beth said as I began walking away.

"Thank you, Mary-Beth," Rosalie said, and walked away quickly.

"That woman was totally a lesbian," I whispered to her, giggling.

"I know! She wasn't even like, affected at all by my 'dazzling', as Bella calls it," Emmett complained. Rosalie rolled her eyes and pulled herself into his side.

"You poor baby," Rosalie said, falsely sympathetic. Emmett rolled his eyes. I giggled and Jasper grinned.

"Okay, so, we get one on the thirty-fourth floor." I said with a grin.

"I want the thirty-fifth, anyways. Away from you," Rosalie replied with a fake sneer, and then a small smile. I laughed.

"Whatever floats your boat. At least we won't be able to hear you when you guys decide to... Uhh, do it," Jasper quipped.

"Do what?" Emmett asked, looking down Rosalie's not-so-covering shirt.

I rolled my eyes. "He means have sex, Em."

"Oh. Well, good! I don't want you to hear me anyways!"

"Yeah, me either," Rosalie agreed.

"So we're all in agreement! That's good. I'm going to call Edward and Bella," Jasper said.

I searched the future and cleared my throat as Jasper pulled his phone out.

"You... Might not want to do that, Jazz. Edward and Bella are... Otherwise engaged."

"Please, please, don't tell me they're 'doing it'," Emmett used air quotes, "In the new Porsche. That is disgusting! How could Edward allow that!?"

"Not in the Porsche," I said, "Edward would never allowed it. They're kind of... On, the Porsche."

"Ew," Rosalie wrinkled her nose, "bad mental pictures."

"At least you didn't actually 'see'," I copied Emmett's air quotes, "anything."

"This is true," She nodded in understanding.

"Jazz, lets get to our room. I need to unpack and figure out what I'm going to wear. I think I should wash my hair, too. It needs to be restyled."

"Want some help with that shower?" Jasper asked, with a grin. I rolled my eyes and pushed him playfully.

"Maybe," I said, smiling, "I'll figure it out when I get there. Are you gonna press the button, or no?"

"Oh. I didn't realize we we're already at the elevator," Jasper replied. He reached a hand out and pressed the button lightly. I heard footsteps behind us, and turned in time to see carrot-top.

"What suites are you in, Misses and Misters Cullen?" Carrot-top asked.

Jasper pulled out the key cards and handed them to the boy to see, while we waited for our elevator.

Carrot-top nodded and handed them back. "Who's staying in what rooms? And I see that your initials are on your bags, but what initials belong to who?"

"I'm Alice Cullen, this is my husband Jasper, and we're staying in suite 3432. Rosalie and Emmett Cullen are them," I gestured, "and they're in the one on the thirty-fifth floor. Edward and Bella Cullen are in the room next to Jasper and I."

Carrot-top began walking over to his friend, who was already at the open employee elevator with the carts full of our bags.

"Lalala," I sang, bored. I started bouncing for something to do. I glanced at the digital counter that told you where your elevator was. It was on the twelth floor, now, and since it had started at the thirtieth, I predicted that it would open it's doors for us in fifty-six seconds.

Fifty seconds later, I started counting down. "Six... Five... Four... Three... Two... One... Open!"

Right on time, the door began opening. Jasper chuckled and ruffled my hair, knowing that this one one of the only times he could. Normally, I wouldn't let him get away with such things. Since I was headed to the room to take a shower anyway, I let it slide.

Rosalie and Emmett walked in first, and I stepped it with Jasper. The doors starting closing as soon as we were in. I reached over to the panel and pressed the thirty-third and thirty-fourth floor buttons.

"Lala-la-la, lala-la-la, Elmo's world," I heard Emmett sing under his breath.

Three pairs of eyes turned on him, questioning.

"What the hell are you singing, Emmett!?" Rosalie asked, baffled.

"I don't know! I saw it on a commercial earlier while you we're doing your hair, and it's been stuck in my head since."

"Well, for the sake of my sanity, don't sing it again," she replied, crossing her arms and staring him down.

"Okay, okay!" Emmett held his hands up, "I won't! Jeeze. You start singing one silly song and you get attacked! What am I supposed to do for the next four or so minutes, while we get to our floor?"

"I know a song we could sing," I said, slyly. Jasper raised an eyebrow, sensing my mischeviousness. I had an ulterior motive in singing.

"Oh yeah? What song?" Emmett grinned.

"I know a song..." I started.

Jaspeer groaned, knowing the song I was going to sing the entire four minute ride. Emmett joined in, and Rosalie hissed under her breath.

"I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves! I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, and this is how it goes!"

We sang the song eighteen times before Jasper started begging me to stop. Rosalie had been threatening Emmett with no sex for the rest of the trip since we started singing, but he continued to sing with me.

"I'm going to kill you both," Rosalie growled, frustrated that we wouldn't stop. She was glaring daggers at me while beating Emmett with her fists. Jasper groaned, attempting to block the sound by plugging his ears. I knew he could still hear us perfectly, though.

By the end of the four minute and thirty second ride, Emmett and I had sang the song three hundred and ninety-six times. As soon as the doors opened on Emmett's floor, he abruptly stopped and followed behind an angry Rosalie like a lost puppy. I could see about sixty feet down the hall, there was a door with five bags sitting in front of it. I figured our bags would be at our suite, as well, and Edward and Bella's, too.

The elevator went down a floor to drop us off, and I danced out, tugging on Jasper's hand.

"We'll have to bring Edward and Bella's bags inside their suite for them," I said, "Can't have them sitting in the hall for another twenty minutes."

"Where exactly are they, anyway?" Jasper asked as he fished inside the envelope for their key cards.

"They drove way to the outskirts of town, and are parked behind an abandoned warehouse," I giggled. Jasper chuckled and shook his head.

"I remember when we used to be like that. As soon as you found me, it took all I had not to make love to you every second of every day."

I grinned. "Yes, well, we we're like that for a good six years or so, until we went and found Carlisle and Esme. Then we had to be courteous and only do it once a day or so."

"Ah, that was a bad day, indeed." Jasper chuckled. I smiled at him and stood on my tip toes for a kiss, at the same time he leaned down.

We each carried a bag into Bella and Edward's suite, setting it on their bed and walking quickly to our room.

I grabbed one of my bags and opened the door, and Jasper grabbed the other three, running to throw them on our king-sized bed, which would be used for anything but sleeping.

I walked to my shoe bag first, opening it and searching for a cute pair that I felt like wearing. I tended to build outfits from the feet up. I started humming to myself before softly singing.

"_You got it, you got it._

_Some kinda magic._

_Hypnotic, hypnotic._

_You're leaving me breathless._

_I hate this, I hate this._

_You're not the one I believe in,_

_With God as my witness_..."

"What's that you're singing?" Jasper asked as he unpacked his suitcase.

"It's by a band called Paramore. It's called 'I Caught Myself'. I just heard it the other day on the radio, and I really liked the chorus," I told him.

"Well, you sound beautiful singing it," Jasper smiled. I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"Thank you I like it more when you sing, though."

"Really? Any particular song?" Jasper said with a sly smile. In my perriphrial vision, I could see he was done with his suitcase. Jasper came behind me, rested his head on top of mine, and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Not any particular song, but I like when you sing country music. Your accent kind of comes through. It's cute," I shrugged.

"Hmm..." Jasper pondered.

I felt his lips next to my ear and smiled.

"_Baby, lock the door and turn the lights down low._

_Put some music on that's soft and slow._

_Baby we ain't got no place to go,_

_I hope you understand._

_I've been thinking 'bout this all day long,_

_Never felt a feeling quite this strong._

_I can't believe how much it turns me on,_

_Just to be your man._

_There's no hurry,_

_Don't you worry,_

_We can take our time._

_Come a little closer,_

_Let's go over,_

_What I had in mind."_

I giggled when Jasper pressed his lips to my neck.

I turned in his arms and looked up at him. "Now, this wouldn't have anything to do with that shower you wanted, would it?"

"As a matter of fact, it would have something to do with that." Jasper replied, slyly.

I rolled my eyes, grinning. "Fine. I'll just pick out something to wear after we finish, shall I?"

"That sounds like a fantastic plan, Alice, dear," Jasper replied.

"Well, carry me to the bathroom then, mister!"

**Bella POV;**

"Edward?" I asked. I looked up at him. His right arm was holding me tight against his side, and he had his left arm over his eyes. If I didn't know better, I would assume he was sleeping.

"Yes, love?" Edward asked, not moving anything but his lips.

"We should get to the hotel, shouldn't we? Alice will be mad if we take too much longer."

"Screw Alice, she can deal. Let's just lay here for a while."

I giggled. "As much as I would love to lay here with you forever, neither of us have clothes on, and I want to get to the hotel and in our bed, rather than laying on the hood of the Porsche."

Edward sighed heavily before moving his arm and sitting up, pulling me with him.

"Alright, let's go then. I want to lay with you more." He smiled crookedly.

We quickly found our discarded clothes and dressed, and I snuck past Edward and into the drivers seat.

"Hey!" He said when he realized I was starting the car. "Who said you get to drive?"

"I haven't driven it yet, and I want to. Besides, I won it, so I think I should be able to drive it sometimes."

"You only won it because Alice dragged me away... Stupid pixie of a sister..." Edward grumbled, but grudgingly got into the passanger seat. I grinned and took off.

"Where is the hotel?" I wondered.

"See, you don't even know where the hotel is. That's why I should drive, and you should sit here and control the radio," Edward tried to convince me. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, I'll just call Alice and ask her how to get there!"

I reached into my pocket for my phone and pressed speed dial number two. It started ringing, but no one answered.

"She didn't answer. She's probably gambling or something. Just tell me how to get there, Edward!"

Edward sighed heavily and frowned at me. "Fine. Take this street three miles, turn right and drive for two miles, turn right again for half a mile, then turn left, and we'll be in the parking garage for MGM."

"Thank you," I said simply.

After a few minutes of heavy silence, Edward turned to me.

"I'm sorry, love. You did win the car, and, if you want to drive it, you can."

"It's okay, Edward. I know how you get about your cars. I only wanted to drive it once, just to see how it rides. It's a really nice car, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is. Thank you so much for winning it for me, love. I love the blue color, too. It's a color that none of us have, and, of course, blue is one of my favorite colors, when you're involved."

I smiled. "Yes, I know. It was Alice who told me to get this color, however, so I don't really deserve the credit. If she hadn't told me, I probably would've picked it anyways, though. I was going to get tan cloth interior, instead of the black leather. Would you have liked that more?"

Edward shrugged. "I really don't care about the inside. The black leather looks nice, though. Rosalie is going to go home and get a red Ferrari California with tan interior, though, so this was a good choice."

I smiled. "I'm glad you like your gift, Edward."

"And I'm glad I have such a perfect, lovely, beautiful and smart wife. Or I could just say that I'm glad we seem to have such a perfect marriage."

Edward reached over and took my right hand off of the steering wheel, squeezing it tightly. I beamed at him.

"Perect," I agreed.

**X-Y-Z-X-Y-Z-X-Y-Z**

Well, this chapter is over 3,000 words. I would consider that average, wouldn't you.? I hope you liked it. It's more of a filler than anything. Next chapter I'm thinking our Cullen's are going to play their own version of Poker. Strip Poker, perhaps? xD. I'll try to get it up as soon as possible.! And I guess Cirque du Soleil is at MGM Grand, so maybe the Cullens will go see that, too.? Nothing is for certain yet; If I did that, I'd have to research exactly what happens at Cirque du Soleil.


	12. Bonus: JasperAlice's Shower LEMON

Viva Las Vampires

Taffy-Isabella

**Disclaimer: **Twilight is not mine. Orany of the bands or songs I happen to mention. xD.

**Summary: **Takes place about two years after the ending of Breaking Dawn. Edward, Bella, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rose are up for a trip of their lives. Where to, you ask? Vegas! Vegas, meet the Twilight Vampires. Vampires, have fun in Vegas.!

**A/N:** Check out 3OH!3. 'Don't Trust Me' is amazing. This is a bonus chapter for anyone who likes reading lemon. Mostly because it's a half hour until I have to turn my computer off, and I can't make an actual chapter in that time.I feel bad for not updating, though, so I figured something is better than nothing. If you want to read it, go ahead. If not, the strip poker chapter will be coming tomorrow, so don't get to impatient.!

**X-Y-Z-X-Y-Z-X-Y-Z**

**Alice POV;**

I pressed myself into Jasper and he turned the shower onto a slightly warmer temperature than our skin, which, actually, would be freezing to a human. Bella, Emmett, and Rosalie all loved taking hot showers. I did not. And Jasper always took this into consideration.

That thought made me smile. Jasper was always considering me, and making his choices based on me. I tried as hard as I could to do the same for him.

"You know, I love you, Jazz," I whispered to him.

I could hear him chuckle, his body vibrating beneath me.

"I love you too, Alice. As much as it's possible for a man to love a woman."

"That's good, because I love you as much as it's possible for a woman to love a man."

"Can I show you just how much I need you in my life? For love, desire..."

"I would like nothing more," I told him, simply.

Jasper closed his beautiful topaz eyes and I sighed, closing mine too. I loved Jasper's ability. He could always show me exactly what he's feeling.

Suddenly, I was overwhelmed with a powerful love. It was warm, comforting, protectice, possessive... but also full of lust and it made me feel hot. It made my skin tingle as if I was being tickled, but also made me so bewildered that I didn't think it was possible for anyone to love someone this much.

The flames of Jasper's desire licked my skin, making me feel like what I imagine being a human would feel like. I sighed happily, opening my eyes. Jasper was staring at me with a smirk on his face, his eyes, so full of lust, mirroring mine.

"I love you, Jazz," I told him, smiling. Jasper's smirk widened to a grin.

"As I love you, Ali."

I stood on my toes for a kiss, and Jasper surprised me by picking me up and holding me against him, kissing me softly. The kiss was so sweet I couldn't stand it. I wanted to be ravished. I needed to feel Jasper inside of me, claiming me as his. For I was his, forever.

I deepened the kiss and Jasper pulled away, chuckling.

"So eager," Jazz whispered, smiling at me. I pouted.

"Well, you're the one that sent that huge wave of lust and love at me. What do you expect me to do, wait patiently?"

"Actually, yes. Silly me, thinking you would want to take this slow."

"Jasper, I love when we take it slow, I love when it's fast, or when it's gentle or rough. I love you, and I want you to show me how much you love me. Do you understand me, Mr.?"

Jasper chuckled and set me down again. He was behind me half a second later, unzipping my dress, slowly.

Jasper leaned down to press kisses along every inch of spine that was exposed. Finally, I was free of my dress, and left in my bra and underwear.

"You're so cute," Jasper told me, tracing the colorful swirly pattern of my bra. He unclasped it and let it fall off of me, onto the tiled bathroom floor.

Jasper let his hands travel down my body, and my breath caught when his fingers danced along the egde of my panties.

Jasper slowly began sliding my panties down my legs, teasing me. I groaned in frustration, turning around to face him.

I kicked the trivial underwear off and heard it snap as it hit something. I jumped up and caught myself, wrapping my arms around Jasper's neck and pressing my lips to his. It was almost animalistic.

Jasper smiled against my lips, but let me kiss him passionately. Maybe he wasn't as patient as I'd feared.

I couldn't smell, hear, see, or feel anything that wasn't Jasper. So, when Jasper told me my phone was ringing, I sighed.

"I don't care who it is. I'm busy," I murmered, and returned to kissing him feverently.

Jasper kissed me back, running his hands down my back and to my ass, cupping it for leverage.

This was how we stepped in the shower. The water hitting me almost shocked me, but I was to focused on Jasper to care.

Jasper ran his fingers through my hair, and I smiled. Jasper loved touching my hair and letting it run between his fingers, but I usually never let him.

I was pressed between the tiled wall and Jasper, now, so I figured I was safe enough to let go of my hold around his neck. I let my hands travel down his body, feeling his muscles and running my hands along his abdomen.

Jasper's hands followed my path, except on my body; he lingered at my breasts, however, pinching my nipples and making me moan into his shoulder.

I let my hands travel further downward, finally reaching what I was searching for. Jasper was ready, I could see. I stroked his swollen member and hissed in pleasure.

"Jasper, I need you." I moaned.

Jasper genty slid me down the wall until I reached him, and looked deep into my eyes as he slid into me.

We both groaned in unison, and Jasper slid slowly in and out, muttering occasionally, a word that sounded like "mine."

"Yours," I agreed, and Jasper picked up speed.

It seemed as if stars burst in front of my eyes as we climaxed together, minutes later.

Reality has ceased to exist. It really didn't mean much to me, considering I had all I needed in non-reality. Jasper was here, loving me in a way that only he could, and that was all I wanted, forever.

How long had it been since we had been together like this? Far, far too long. Long enough for me to want a second round. I didn't ask, however. That would just be selfish of me. Unless Jasper brought it up, I would simply continue with my shower and wash my hair.

"I love you, Alice," Jasper murmured against my lips. I smiled.

"I love you, too, Jazz."

"So, Alice. Ready for round two?"

I grinned.

**X-Y-Z-X-Y-Z-X-Y-Z**

Review if you read it. It's actually my first lemon ever, so, don't be harsh if it was horrible.?


	13. Elevator Emmett

Viva Las Vampires

Taffy-Isabella

**Disclaimer: **I wish I owned Twilight, or any of the bands I mention. I don't. How sad...

**Summary: **Takes place about two years after the ending of Breaking Dawn. Edward, Bella, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rose are up for a trip of their lives. Where to, you ask? Vegas! Vegas, meet the Twilight Vampires. Vampires, have fun in Vegas.!

**A/N:** So... I lied. This is the beginning of the strip poker chapter. AKA, the Elevator Emmett chapter. The band for this chapter is... Nickelback. They're so darn amazing. xD.

**X-Y-Z-X-Y-Z-X-Y-Z**

**Emmett POV (because he's just so fun);**

"Rosalieeee," I whispered, sneaking up on her, "I'm going to get youuuu."

"Emmett, if you tackle me... I swear to God, I'm leaving you."

"You could never leave me, baby," I said, laughing, "You'd miss me as much as I'd miss you."

"This is probably true," my angel said, and turned around to face me with a playful little smirk on her face. Oh how I loved those lips.

"_Probably_ true? No. Is true," I smiled.

"Eh, I don't know. I think I could move on if I tried hard enough. You're not that easy to love, so it'd probably be easier to hate you."

I frowned and crossed my arms, offended. "So, you're saying you could just up and leave me anytime you wanted?!"

"Pretty much, yeah."

There was a moment of awkward silence while I glared at my lovely wife, and she smiled sweetly back at me.

"That's not fair!" I finally said, whining and pouting.

"What isn't fair?" Rosalie asked, turning around to continue unpacking her bag.

"That you could just leave me all willy-nilly, and I could _never_ do that to you."

"You're damn right, you couldn't. I would never let you."

"See? That's not fair! You don't own me! It's not like you could keep me here!" I said, defiantly, uncrossing my arms and letting my chin jut up, just a little.

Rosalie whipped around, an eyebrow raised.

"Really? Want to bet?"

I laughed loudly. "Sure. I bet you...a kiss, that I could get away from you if I wanted too."

Rosalie rolled her eyes, and replied, "A kiss, Emmett, really?"

"Well, what do you want me to bet? To spend tonight alone with you, where I get to do whatever I want? Wait a second. Actually, that doesn't sound to bad. THAT'S WHAT I'M BETTING AND YOU CAN'T CHANGE IT."

Rosalie giggled, and the sound was like wind chimes. Or those tiny silver bells that always seem to come out at Christmas time.

"Fine. I'll bet the same thing, but it's whatever I want, not you."

I contemplated, and nodded. "Deal. Let's shake on it."

I reached out a hand and walked closer, and Rosalie closed the gap, grasping my hand.

"Okay, winner wins tonight where he or she gets to do whatever they want and the other can't complain."

"Sounds good," I grinned, confident enough in my strength that I could get away from Rosalie.

Suddenly, Rosalie twisted my arm around and grabbed the other, putting me in a headlock that was like a vice. I was shocked. I hadn't seen that one coming.

"Come on, Em, get away," she cooed into my ear.

I rolled my eyes and went to go stomp on her foot. At least, that's what I was going to do, until I realized that this wasn't Edward or Jasper. It was my angel, and I didn't want to hurt her.

I than decided to elbow her in the gut, but, that would hurt her too.

"Dammit, Rosie! You don't play fair!" I said, my voice sounding like a whine.

"I knew you wouldn't want to hurt me. Not that it would hurt much, but still. I knew you wouldn't want to try, anyways."

"You don't know anything!" I snarled, annoyed that she would assume I would never hurt her, if I had to. I tried struggling to break free of her grip, but it was so, so strong.

Rosalie giggled behind me as I struggled with her. I clenched my teeth together with a snap and growled. Her giggle simply increased in volume.

Suddenly, I got the idea from a move Jasper had taught me when we were wrestling, one day. I grinned, knowing that this would not hurt Rosalie, but I could break free.

I started twisting from side to side, pretending like I was trying to get out. This would loosen her grip on me.

As I had predicted (I'm a regular Alice), Rosalie's grip loosened just enough for me to slip one arm out. Before Rosalie realized what I was doing, I had her flipped over my bank and yanked my other arm away from her.

"I win!" I announced, flailing my free limbs. Rosalie pouted.

"Dammit. I wanted to win. You'll probably make me do some things that I hate doing, just to annoy me." Rosalie grumbled, crossing her arms and glaring with her beautiful topaz eyes.

I grinned hugely. "Would you have it any other way, baby?"

A giggle escaped, and her eyes softened a little.

I laughed, pouncing onto her and sending us flying to the bed.

"So, it's about 6 O'clock. I would say it's night time, wouldn't you?" I kissed her collar bone and my fingers trailed over her buttons on her blouse.

Rosalie jumped up immediately, pointing at me.

"HA! No, I wouldn't. I consider night time to be after midnight. So, you're out of luck, because we didn't agree on a time!"

I frowned at her. "Not fair! Eighty years and I still can't outsmart you!"

"I'm unbeatable, Emmett. I'm telling you, I am."

"Well, what do we do until midnight, then? It's only, like, six!"

Rosalie pursed her lips and looked me up-and-down, scoffing and turning around.

I knew she was thinking, so I didn't bother her. After about a minute, she flipped around.

"I know! We can play strip poker!"

"Sure, way to tease me until midnight. Six hours. Six freakin' hours..." I grumbled.

"No, not just you and me! That would be boring. All six of us."

I didn't have to ask to know who the 'all six' she was referring to, was. I rolled my eyes. "I really don't want to see my brothers or sisters naked, Rosie."

"Well, you don't have to look. C'mon, baby, please? I want to play strip poker! The last time we played was just so long ago..."

Sighing, I stood up and walked over to her. "Fine. Whatever you want, babe. ...You just have to get everyone else to play! Ha!"

"Oh, don't worry. They'll play. They'll ALL play, if I have something to say about it."

"Yeah, okay, Rosie. Well, get them all and invite them to our room. I'll go and get us a pack of cards..." I stopped, remembering how violent we tended to be with our cards, "or two, from the gift shop."

"Okay. See you in about fifteen minutes!" Rosalie said, pecking me on the cheek and hurrying to the stairs. I went to the elevator, sighing. Another long ride, with nothing to do. I pressed the button and waited.

The elevator opened to reveal a sleazy looking blond and a gray-haired guy standing and staring, tight-lipped, at the door.

Well, maybe I could have some fun.

(A/N: This next part was inspired by burnin4christ's profile. It's really a hilarious list.)

I reached a hand out before the doors could close completely.

I glanced at the elevator buttons. The twenty-sixth floor was lit up, along with the eleventh.

"Sorry, I'm waiting for a friend," I said to the man. Creeper nodded, looking upset, which only made this that much more enjoyable. The woman eyed me up-and-down, but I wasn't into hookers.

After about thirty seconds, I heard the man tapping his foot, impatient.

Another thirty seconds, which involved me standing and whistling a jolly tune, he looked at me sharply. "Where is this friend of yours?!"

"What do you mean? He's coming right now!" I gestured down the hall. The man looked, searching the hall with his eyes, twice. The blond woman looked, too.

"I don't see anyone!" He snapped.

"Oh, here he is," I said joyfully. "Hello, Greg. How has your day been?" I asked the obviously empty space next to me.

The blond looked at me, baffled. Creeper looked pissed.

"We waited for your imaginary friend? What the hell are you, five?!"

"No, actually, I'm twenty-three. And he is not imaginary! Say hi to the man, Greg."

We all waited a second, staring at the space. After 'Greg' said 'hello', I clapped 'Greg' on the shoulder. The man scoffed.

"I think this is our floor," the gray-haired old creeper said, rudely, yanking the hooker to follow him. I grinned. Two down, more to go.

I hummed patiently until we reached the twenty-sixth floor. As the door started opening, I turned to stand in the corner and face the wall.

The humans footsteps, two women, by their scents, halted, before coming in.

"What do you think he's doing?" One of the women whispered, in a voice so low I wouldn't have heard if I was human.

"I don't know. It's a bit creepy, don't you think?" Her friend replied.

"Just a little. Should we... Ask him if he's okay?"

"I'm sure he in, Colette. Just ignore him."

After about forty seconds, Colette started again.

"Ann, why is he just standing at the wall? Is he even real? He hasn't moved since we came in..."

"Is he even real? Maybe it's a dummy. It's exactly the kind of thing Marty would find funny, having a dummy set in the elevator. Go touch it and see if it's alive."

"I don't want to, Ann. You touch it."

"Oh, fine!" Ann complained. I heard her footsteps and the rustling of clothing, before feeling a light prod in my back.

"I think it's fake. My goodness, it's hard. Like touching a statue."

The woman, Ann, began running her hand up and down my arm.

"It's so cold, too. It must be a statue of some sort. I wonder why it's here?"

I decided now would to the time to act.

I turned around quickly, making both of the women gasp, and grinned at them with wide, crazy eyes.

"I may act stupid sometimes, but I'm no dummy!"

One woman, probably Colette, screamed.

The other, Ann, gasped, holding her heart and staring at me, confused. I simply smiled at her, like this was all so funny.

"You scared the bejeebes out of me! I thought for sure you were a statue."

"I'm insulted! I am not a statue!"

"Obviously!" Colette quipped, still gasping.

I began laughing with them and suddenly got serious, turning around and facing the wall again.

The doors for the eleventh floor opened, and Colette and Ann got off quickly. As they got off, a group of young guys came stumbling in.

I turned to face them all, and caught the scent of rum and captain morgan. I grinned. They were all drunk... this should be fun.

I shoved my way to the front, and dropped a pen that was in my pocket.

It took a minute, but one of the guys looked down and grinned happily.

"A PEN! I WIN, I WIN, I WIN!"

"THAT'S MINE!" I screamed, pointing dramatically to the pen.

The drunk guy turned to me, laughing.

"No, this is mine! Finder's keepers! Loser's, weepers!"

"MINE!" I said, lunging for the pen. I lunged straight into some guy, looking like I was hugging him.

"GROUP HUG!" I screamed, and pulled every guy in the elevator closer to me. They all tried to get away, screaming profanities. I laughed loudly.

"No. Group hug! Now!"

And they had to comply, for I wouldn't let them get away.

After a few moments, (I felt like I was gay, and that just wasn't cool), I pulled away and went to press the button for the lobby.

I pressed the button and gasped.

I pressed it again, grinning widely.

Once again, I pressed the button, pretending as if it gave me an electrical shock.

The guys turned to me, wondering what the hell I was doing, I'm sure.

Suddenly, the eighth floor button flashed, and we stopped to get more passengers.

A thirty-something couple boarded, keeping to themselves. I grinned.

The doors began closing, and I stood in front of them, turning to face everyone in the elevator.

"Attention, elevator passengers. My name is Emmett, and I will be your elevator ride attendant. First, we will go over emergency procedures. If this elevator is to stop moving, you are to not panic. Someone will get it fixed eventually. If the lights go out, simply grab a girl and play 'who's in my mouth?'. If you feel at all queasy... Hold it. The exit is here," I pointed to the obvious door, "but you must have a password to get off. Is this clear?"

The drunken guys stared at me stupidly, and the couple near the back, confused.

"Who the hell are you?" One guy asked. I laughed.

"As I said. I'm Emmett."

"What's the password? I NEED TO KNOW IT TO GET OFF!" Another screamed.

"The password is something about me. You have guess it."

"What the hell? You'd better let us off when we get to the lobby, guy, or I'll call security." The only sober guy said, with his arm wrapped around his wife.

I guffawed. "Yeah, right. I'm sure. I will not let you off without the password, do you understand?"

"No, I don't, quite frankly." The woman replied, her lips tight. "I will get off when I reach the lobby."

I stared at the woman for an immeasurable amount of time. She stared back, unable to look away from my gaze.

"FINE!" I yelled, suddenly. Everyone flinched. "NO PASSWORD. FINE! AWESOME. YOU ARE SO COOL, LADY. YOU JUST RUINED MY LIFE. THANKS A LOT. I APPRICIATE IT."

I turned around to face the doors, pretending like I was crying.

The woman came behind me, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry, dear. It's just that we have reservations, sweetie. I need to get to them, so I can't play this silly game."

"It's not a game!" I cried, looking hurt. The woman frowned.

"Hey, buddy, just calm down, alright? We're almost to the lobby."

I perked right up, facing the door and bouncing up and down.

"Yay yay yay yay! Lobby lobby lobby lobby lobby!" I screamed, laughing at the humans who stared at me like I was insane.

When the doors opened to reveal the ground level, I called for another group hug before leaving for the gift shop.

**Bella POV;**

"La-la lala, la-la lala, Elmo's world..."

"Bella, what are you singing?!" Edward asked me. He turned around with a raised eyebrow, his shirts piled in his hand. I laughed, patting him on the head like he was a silly child.

"Edward, Edward. It's was a song on a commercial for a silly doll, that I watched today when you were checking out."

"Oh." Edward said, returning to his unpacking, as if it was completely normal.

Halfway through our bags, I heard a knock and floated to answer it.

"Oh, hi, Rosalie!" I greeted as I opened the door. Rosalie smiled at me beautifully, which automatically aroused my suspicion.

"Hi, Bella! Hi, Edward!" Rosalie invited herself in, even calling out a greeting to Edward, who was back in the bedroom.

"What's up, Rose?" I asked, sitting on the couch. Rosalie grinned at me.

"We're all playing strip poker," Rosalie said quickly, "It's not up for debate. You and Edward are coming. Alice already saw it, so don't even think about refusing. Plus, Jazz and Alice are already going to play, so you'd be left out if you didn't and you would be real-"

"Rose!" I said, stopping her rant. I laughed at her, and put a hand on her shoulder. "It's fine. It actually sounds kind of... fun. I'll play for sure. And if I'll play, you know Edward will. I'm dressing in lots of layers, though. I don't want anyone to see me naked but Edward!"

"Well, you know Alice has, in her visions. And I have when I helped you get ready or use the bathroom when you were pregnant with Nessie."

"I know. I don't care about you guys, really. Just Emmett and Jasper. So, that's my only condition. I'll play as long as I can dress in four layers."

"Two," Rosalie compromised.

"Three?"

"Two and a half?"

"Two and a half," I agreed. I figured I would wear three shirts on top of my bra, and two pairs of pants and socks over my panties.

"Glad that you're coming. Tell Edward, get dressed, and come to my room in five minutes. It's the floor below this, suite 3337."

With that, Rosalie walked out and towards the stairs. I noticed she was wearing her six hundred dollar burgendy pumps, and sighed.

Edward and I met halfway through the suite. I smiled at him.

"Apparently, we're all playing strip poker. You're coming, too, because I don't want to play alone. Rose said I can dress with two-and-a-half layers, though, so I'll have an advantage of sorts."

Edward chuckled. "I know. I'll tell Rosalie. You don't have our siblings blocked right now. I'll just wait for you to get dressed, then, and we'll go down there."

"Okay!" I agreed, skipping off. I realized Edward had finished our unpacking during my conversation with Rosalie. I scanned over my current outfit. A pair of cute, comfy sweat-pants, and a tanktop. I threw on a second tanktop, and a short-sleeved shirt. Then I pulled on another pair of socks, and dark denim jeans over my sweatpants. Lastly, I put on my shoes, brushed through my hair, and threw it into a ponytail.

"I'm ready!" I announced, walking towards the door. Once again, Edward met me halfway.

"You look lovely, though the added clothing is unnecessary. You're better at poker than Emmett, Jasper, and even me."

I chuckled. "That's only because they aren't very serious, and I can block your ability!"

Edward grinned, kissing me quickly before leading me towards Rosalie's room.

**X-Y-Z-X-Y-Z-X-Y-Z**

So, next chapter, which will probably be up in 1-3 days, the Cullen's will actually play strip poker. And maybe make the plans to see Cirque du Soleil. Since I don't really know what happens at one of these events, I'm thinking I'll just make it up and you guys who HAVE seen it can pretend like I know what I'm talking about. xD.


	14. Strip Poker

Viva Las Vampires

Taffy-Isabella

**Disclaimer: **I wish I owned Twilight, or any of the bands I mention. I don't. How sad...

**Summary: **Takes place about two years after the ending of Breaking Dawn. Edward, Bella, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rose are up for a trip of their lives. Where to, you ask? Vegas! Vegas, meet the Twilight Vampires. Vampires, have fun in Vegas.!

**A/N:** So... I lied. This is the beginning of the strip poker chapter. AKA, the Elevator Emmett chapter. The band for this chapter is... Nickelback. They're so darn amazing. xD.

**X-Y-Z-X-Y-Z-X-Y-Z**

**Bella POV;**

I was going to knock on the door, but it was flung open before I could, by an overly-excited Alice and Emmett.

Alice nearly tackled me on the floor, hugging me and kissing each cheek. She began talking, and I couldn't catch the first few words, because when she backed away, Emmett pulled me into a bear hug, while Alice attacked Edward.

"-o exciting! Oh Bella, you're silly. You probably won't lose! You're good at poker! But that's fine, I guess. Good outfit choice, by the way. Maybe Rose and I are rubbing off on you, after all. Oh I'm so excited! This is going to be really fun. You're going to have to block us all from Edward though because I don't want him to cheat. I'll try not to look at my visions to cheat, either, so it'll be really fun for all of us!"

Alice finished her rant with a squeal and ran back into the room, clapping her hands together. I followed her cautiously, worried that I might be attacked again. Edward stood beside me, holding my hand.

"Bella and Edward are here!" Alice called to Jasper and Rosalie, as if they hadn't been able to guess. I followed Alice into Emmett's and Rosalie's bedroom, of sorts. The bed was pushed back to the wall, with a ridculous looking poker table dominating the room. It had six seats, and a black-felt top. I giggled.

I saw Rose and Jasper already seated next to each other, playing some kind of game that I didn't recognize with the cards. After thirty seconds, Rosalie sighed, and Jasper pumped his fist in the air.

"I win again!" He announced, then looked over to see that Edward and I had gotten here.

"Oh, hi, Bella, Edward."

"Bella, pleasure to see you again," Rosalie said in a deep voice. I rolled my eyes and she giggled.

"Okay, okay. enough with the greetings! Emmett wants to play, now!" Emmett announced to the rest of us, sitting down next to Rosalie's other side. That left me inbetween Alice and Edward.

"Okay. First things first, are we playing regular, or Texas Hold 'Em?" Rosalie asked, shuffling the cards at Vampire speed.

"Texas Hold 'Em," four voices responded.

Emmett decided that wasn't fun though, and wanted regular.

"C'mon, I'm better at regular!"

"Well, we all want Texas Hold 'Em, so you're outta luck, buddy-boy," Alice responded, with a big grin.

"Whatever," Emmett replied, "I'm going to win anyways, so I don't care."

"Now that that's settled, does everyone know the rules?"

"Yes," four voices responded, except this time, I wasn't one of them.

"Nope!" I said, cheerfully. Emmett groaned theatrically.

Rosalie smacked Emmett on the back on the head and turned to me.

"It's pretty basic. There is no chips, as you might have noticed. That's because we bet the clothing. If I have a really good hand, I might bet three clothing items. Emmett might call, and everyone else might fold. Whoever has the better hand, wins. If I won, I get to pick however many clothing items I bet for someone else to take off. Since I bet three, I might pick for you to lose two items of clothing, and Emmett to lose one. When you're naked, you're out. So, basically, that's the rules. Easy enough, right?"

"Right," I agreed, nodding my head. I considered that in my head. If everyone decided to pick on me, I could lose maybe ten hands before I was naked and out.

"Oh, and taking down your ponytail counts as one article of clothing, too," Alice said from beside me. She sighed wistfully, reaching a hand up subconciously to touch her short hair.

I winked at her, remembering what we had planned for a little later tonight. Alice nodded, grinning, seeing our future.

Hmm... That meant I could lose eleven times, now.

"Alright, we can start now!" Emmett said, impatiently.

Rosalie dealt out the cards quickly, and we all picked them up and glanced over them. Emmett, however, did not.

"I'm not looking until I know you've blocked us all from Eddie-boy, over here." Emmett pointed a finger in Edward's direction. Edward rolled his eyes.

"Oh, I forgot!"

My shield took barely a second to block everyone's thoughts from Edward.

Edward grinned and said, "Silence. Blissful, peaceful, silence. Except for some humans you haven't blocked."

I laughed, and reached my shield out to envelope the whole tenth floor and up. Edward shouldn't be able to hear anyone, now.

"Thank you, love."

I smiled and leaned over to kiss his cheek. Edward turned his head and kissed me on the lips, so I pulled back, rolling my eyes. Edward chuckled, and grabbed my hand.

Emmett finally picked up his cards and glanced at them.

"I bet one item," he said.

"One," Edward agreed.

I glanced again at my hand. an eight an nine of clubs. I could get a straight, flush, or a straight flush, if the right cards came out.

"Two?" I said, and it came out sounding like a question. Alice giggled.

"Two," Alice said.

"I fold," Jasper sighed, setting his hand down.

"I'll bet one," Rosalie said. She flipped over the first three cards, and I had to restrain myself from grinning happily. The ten, jack, and queen of clubs had come up. I was getting really lucky, with this game. I figured a straight flush would beat just about anyone here.

"One?" Emmett said, seeming apprehensive. Edward was frowning.

"I fold," my husband said, setting his cards down.

"I'm raising mine to four," I said. Alice raised hers to three. I knew she was resisting the urge to peek into the future and see what I had.

"I fold," Rosalie said, placing her cards down, before flipping over the fourth card.

It didn't really what matter came up, for me, so I waited to see what Emmett would do. The four of hearts convinced him to fold, though.

"I'll raise to four," Alice said.

"I'm staying at four," I agreed.

The last card was flipped, and Alice and I both raised to five articles of clothing. If I won this, I could make my siblings and husband take off five things.

"Alright, lay 'em down. I want to see what you had that had you betting five," Rosalie said.

I laid down my two, and announced "Straight flush."

Alice frowned, before laying hers down. "I have a flush," she grumbled.

I laughed happily.

I glanced around at my siblings, seeing their clothing. Emmett, Edward, and Jasper had only their pants, shoes, socks, shirts and boxers. Alice and Rosalie had their bras, underwear, pants, heels, tank-tops and shirts.

"Okay. I'm going to say... Edward, two. Rosalie, two, and Alice, one."

Alice glared at me unhappily, before removing her shoes.

"If I must," Rosalie sighed, removing her shoes and t-shirt. That left her in her tank-top, jeans, ponytail, and her bra and underwear.

Edward frowned at me. He reached to pull off his shoes and socks, leaving him with three items. I grinned at him.

"Thanks a lot, love." Edward said, realizing this, as well.

"You're welcome, Edward!" I sang, and noticed that Rosalie had already shuffled and dealt out the cards again.

I picked up the cards to see them. This time, I had the king of hearts and eight of spades. Well, maybe I could get a pair out of it.

We all bet one for the first round. Rosalie flipped over a nine of hearts, king of spades, and three of diamonds.

This time, Emmett, Edward, and Jasper all raised to two, while the girls and I stayed at one item, sure we wouldn't win. I had a pair, but it didn't look good.

After the queen of clubs was flipped, Alice and Rosalie folded, while I stayed at one. Edward raised to four, and Emmett and Jasper stayed at two.

The last card, the ten of clubs, was flipped, and Edward grinned victoriously. Positive that he'd won, I pouted.

Emmett and I folded, and Jasper raised to four. Edward raised his to five.

"Alright, boys. Flip 'em," Alice said, grinning. Pixie probably already knew who would win. It was probably Jasper, or she wouldn't be smiling so wide.

Edward and Jasper laid down thir hands, and I groaned. Edward had won with a 9-King straight, which could only mean one thing.

"Bella, please remove five articles of clothing." Edward sang to me, grinning.

"Edward!" I whined.

"Sorry, Bella. That's my decision."

I frowned, and contemplated. Fine. I would remove my ponytail, two pairs of socks, shoes, and my jeans. I would still have six items left.

The next round, Jasper won with a royal flush. I was amazed. Never once had I seen someone get that. Jasper had bet nine items of clothing, which he used to make Alice remove two, Edward, two, me, one, and Emmett, four. Emmett was left in his boxers, and Alice only had a shirt, her bra, and her panties. I lost one of my shirts, and Edward lost his shirt, leaving him topless.

"Nobody better pick me next time," Emmett threatened. Rosalie giggled and rolled her eyes, and he frowned.

In Emmett's favor, of course, he won the next round, betting four clothing items. I think Rosalie was cheating for him, because he didn't make her remove anything.

"Jasper, all four, please!"

That left Jasper in his boxers, too. I would've blushed, had I been human. I'd never seen my brothers so... unclothed.

Rosalie won the next round, betting three, and made me remove my two shirts, and Alice had to remove her shirt, leaving her in her matching grey-and-yellow bra and panty set. I grinned, remembering when she'd bought it.

I won the next round, betting four items, and frowned. I didn't want to see Jasper or Emmett naked, and I didn't want Edward naked in front of me. Alice, I could deal with topless, so I had her remove her bra. I had Edward remove his pants, so he was in the same boat with his brothers. I had Rosalie remove her tanktop and ponytail. Everyone was almost in their undergarments, but me

Of course, next round, Alice won with two, and, probably frustrated that I had her showing her boobs to everyone, made me remove my last tanktop, and sweatpants This meant that everyone was in their undergarments, now.

This is when it got intense. Not wanting to lose too much, each hand had a winner with only one clothing item. The first one out was Emmett, because of Jasper. I barely caught a glance of his... Emmettness, before he sat back down and hid himself under the table.

The next round, Alice went out, because of Rosalie. This has Jasper getting her out the next round.

I was worried. It was between Jasper, Edward, and I. Rosalie was still dealing for us, and I think she was purposely dealing crappy hands.

Edward won the next round with two pair. I groaned, because he had bet two. He could either make me lose, or have Jasper lose, and leave me topless or bottomless.

"Hmm..." Edward contemplated, his eyes raking over my body. I frowned. I didn't want to be naked in front of my siblings.

"Bella, you're out. Remove two, please." Edward said. I groaned.

"Edward, you're no fair!" I said, but reached down to remove my underwear. I refused to stand up to remove them, so no one would see my bottom. I frowned as I reached around my back to unclasp my bra.

I unclasped it and let it fall off, hurridely dropping the bra onto my pile of clothes before crossing my arms over my chest. Edward grinned.

"You're sexy when you're mad, Bella." Emmett said from across the table. I pursed my lips, and Edward growled at him.

"Just kidding, Edward, yeesh!" Emmett held his hands up defensively. Edward rolled his eyes as Rosalie dealt out the cards again.

"You are sexy, though, love," Edward said, agreeing with Emmett's earlier comment.

"And you're mean, Edward. I hope Jasper wins," I replied, and stuck my chin up in the air. My siblings laughed at my reaction, while Edward frowned.

As I had hoped, Jasper won, beating Edward 5-9 straight with a 6-10 straight. I grinned.

"Ha!" Jasper said, standing up and dancing around the apartment, clad in his boxers, while the rest of us sat there, naked.

"I'm upset," I said, frowning.

"Me, too," Alice agreed.

"Me three!" Rosalie replied to us both, not even bothering to cover herself up as she sat there. I sighed when I noticed Emmett checking her out.

"I vote we leave the boys to themselves for the couple hours. There's something I want to do," I hinted, throwing my hair into a ponytail. Rosalie and Alice grinned at me.

"Sounds like a plan," Alice agreed.

"Agreed," Rosalie replied. I smiled. These hair extensions would be very fun.

"Rosie, I won that bet!" I heard Emmett as I pulled most of my clothes back on. I left off the pair of jeans, extra socks, and extra shirt.

"It's only 7:30, Emmett. I'll be back in two hours, tops. Plus, I said not until midnight." I heard Rosalie reply.

"You're no fun," Emmett whined.

"Go in the casino with Edward and Jasper," Rosalie told him. Emmett huffed, and started getting dressed.

After about five minutes, we were al kissing our respective husbands goodbye, fully clothed, once more.

"We'll be back at 10:30!" Alice called as we walked out the door.

"And we're taking the Porsche. Rosalie's driving there, Alice is driving back," I said, holding up the key. Edward frowned, but didn't argue.

We got on the elevator, ready to freak out the boys and have some fun girl time.

**X-Y-Z-X-Y-Z-X-Y-Z**

Next chapter? The girls have fun with hair extensions, and freaking out the boys. Plus they get tickets to see Cirque du Soliel (I hope I get that in there. I tend to pay too much attention to deatils.) Review, and I'll (hopefully) have it up in one to three days!


	15. Hair Galore!

Viva Las Vampires

Taffy-Isabella

**Disclaimer: **I won't ever own anything that could possible be owned in this story, except for the plot.

**Summary: **Takes place about two years after the ending of Breaking Dawn. Edward, Bella, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rose are up for a trip of their lives. Where to, you ask? Vegas! Vegas, meet the Twilight Vampires. Vampires, have fun in Vegas.!

**A/N:** I'm sorry, guys. Really, I am. I haven't updated in five days, and I don't have an excuse. I just haven't felt up to writing another chapter just yet. No creative juices, I guess. And because I have my mid-terms this week, most likely this will be the newest update until Saturday or Sunday. Singer for this chapter is Rascal Flatts. xD.

**X-Y-Z-X-Y-Z-X-Y-Z**

**Rosalie POV;**

"Keys, please, Bella," I said, holding out my hand. Bella grinned and placed the keys gently in my outstretched hand. It took all I had not to run down to the garage right then and there. I seriously considered it for about ten seconds, but decided against it.

Sigh. The Porsche really was a fantastic car, and I was very excited to get behind the wheel.

"Chill out, Rose," Alice chided, from Bella's other side. We were walking quickly towards the elevator, with me a few inches ahead of both of my sisters. "I just got a vision of you running down to the car, full speed, and nearly taking off without us!"

Bella giggled at me. I frowned.

Alice grinned. "If you really want to, you can drive back, too. I'll just drive it some other time."

I beamed at my sister. "Thank you, Alice!"

"Yeah, I know, I'm a good sister and you love me!" Alice chuckled, glancing at me from the corner of her eye.

"Well," Bella spoke up, "It really is a nice car. It drives so smooth, you hardly believe you're on a street. It's like floating!"

We stepped into the open elevator, grateful that we were the only ones on it.

I laughed. "I bet it doesn't beat my Ferrari!"

"Well, I wouldn't know, considering SOMEONE won't let anyone else drive it!" Alice giggled. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, if I was positive you knew how to handle a car as fine as that, I might consider it. Actually... I might not. I love that car. I can't wait to go home and order my own. Can you see it coming, Alice?"

Alice scoffed. "Of course I see it coming, Rosalie. And it's perfect, just like you planned. You're going to get it in a week from tomorrow."

My voice was sunny. "That's good! I don't know how long I could live without it, after all. My M3 is nice, but it's old. I can drive that whenever it's more than two of us."

"You know, you probably won't be able to drive the ferrari around Forks. People are already suspicious enough about us."

I frowned.

Bella laughed. "Jeez, Debby downer. Way to ruin the poor girl's moment."

"Well, it's true!" Alice defended, and then sighed. "We're probably going to have to leave Forks soon. Carlisle is technically twenty-three, and he can't go on much longer pretending like he's getting older."

We were all silent for a moment. It was the sad truth. Where would we go? Perhaps we would go to Dartmouth, as Edward had always wanted Bella to do. Carlisle and Esme could follow us there. I guess the dog would end up coming, too. He couldn't and wouldn't be away from my niece, I could tell.

"Well, hey. At least in like sixty years we'll be able to move back We've had such good memories here," Alice said, trying to lighten the mood.

"At least there's that," Bella agreed, smiling. "Where do you think we'll go?"

"Probably to college," Alice said, with a laugh. "You haven't done that yet, and I'm sure Edward would love for you to go to Dartmouth. We already have a house there, in a secluded little area of woods. Like our house here. It's just as beautiful, of course, and the hunting is good there."

Bella grinned. "I guess it would be time for me to get the college experience. That actually sounds like it would be fun. I'll be sad to leave Charlie, but I can come visit during holidays and such."

"That sounds perfect," I agreed. "Emmett and I haven't done the whole college thing in quite a while, actually."

We stood, still and silent, lost in our thoughts, until the doors opened to reveal the large lobby. I grinned. Finally, I could drive the Porsche!

I lead the way quickly to the parking garage, knowing that we had parked all three cars on the first Murano was parked so that it cleverly hid the other two more important cars. I didn't trust humans in this town.

As we neared the shiny black Murano, I walked in an arch so that I would end up right next to the drivers side of the Porsche. When I saw it sitting there, pretty as ever, I smiled happily.

"Hurry up, girls1" I sang, sliding into the drivers seat, and waiting as Alice placed herself in the back. It was good she was so tiny, because that backseat was small. Bella sat down gracefully in the passenger side.

"This backseat is small," Alice commented.

"Well, so is the one in your Porsche," Bella replied. "You just wouldn't know because you never actually sit in the back."

Alice shrugged, a small smile gracing her lips.

"Enough talk. Let's go!" I said, and stuck the key into the ignition. I started the car and positively beamed when it purred to life.

"Perfect," I sighed, running my hands over the dash and examining every detail.

"Except for the small backseat," Alice chipped in, and I rolled my eyes before throwing the car into reverse, and backing out swiftly.

Fifteen seconds later, we were out of the parking garage and on our way down the road.

"So, where exactly are we going?" I wondered. I knew that we were going to get fake hair, but I didn't know where exactly you did that.

"I looked it up earlier. It's this place on the outskirts of town, called Sunny's Hair Supplies. Just go straight until you reach the end of the strip, and turn left for about four miles. You'll see it. It has an obnoxious neon sign announcing what it is. And it's open until ten, so we have plenty of time."

I glanced at the clock, and saw that it was only 7:49. We did indeed have plenty of time.

During the entire fifteen minute ride to Sunny's (I was driving extra slow to prolong my time with the car), we listened to songs on the radio and sang along, and discussed what exactly what we wanted from our extensions.

"So, Bella, you said that they're clip-in?" I clarified.

Bella nodded. "Yeah. I saw them once when I was sixteen and in Phoenix. Some girl had them and took them out to show her friends how they worked. They're really easy to put in and take out, so that's a plus."

Alice agreed. "I'm excited. For once in my life, I can have longer hair! I can actually do a ponytail!"

I giggled at her enthusiasm. Alice really was excited for this. She had had her short hair since as far back as she remembered. Since she had become a vampire, actually.

"You're so bubbly, Alice," Bella grinned, turning in her seat to smile at her. Alice beamed back.

"I know, I'm amazing. You don't need to tell me. Now, lets go!" Alice said, bouncing impatiently in her seat, for we had just pulled up to Sunny's.

"Chill out, Alice," I quoted her words towards me earlier.

Alice stuck her tongue out at me from the backseat, and I rolled my eyes, getting out of the car, before making sure it was parked in a safe area. Bella got slowly out of her seat, just to annoy Alice.

"Bella, come on! Come on, come on, come on!" Alice said, tapping her fingers on her leg.

"I'm going1" Bella replied, still moving very slowly. I laughed and waited for them to stop their bantering.

After about a minute, Alice was finally out of the car and floating towards the door, beaming.

We walked into the store and the bell jingled above the door. A twenty-something guy, wearing a tight black shirt and with fingernails, came out.

"Why, hello, ladies! I'm Jeff. How are we today?"

"Good," We all replied, with small smiles. I took in the store quickly. Rows and rows of shelves started about thirty feet in front of us, holding tons of different kinds of hair supplies. On the walls behind the counter were the extensions, in every color, texture, length, and style available.

"So, is there anything I can help you with?" Jeff wondered

"Actually, yes, Jeff" Alice said, dancing her way over to the counter.

"My name's Alice. My sisters and I are hoping to freak out our... boyfriends. You know boys, easy to mess with and such. What we wanted was to get some hair extensions so long that, when down, they covered our entire.... attributes, I guess you could say. Do you think you have some of those for us? They have to look real. That means we want the best you have. Oh, and money is no object. We just came from the casino."

Alice said this all very quickly, with a bright smile at the end. Jeff chuckled.

"I think we have what you're looking for. Did you want glue-in's, or clip-in's?" Jeff asked. He looked like he was about to launch into an explanation between the two, but Alice spoke up.

"Clip-in's," Alice replied, in a voice so sure that Jeff nodded.

"Alright, well, follow me to the end of the counter, over here. I don't think we have the kind long enough to cover all of the southern regions. The longest we have is 30 inches, and those extensions should cover most things. On you and the brunette, especially. The blond one, it might not.

Alice giggled. "That's fine, Jeff. And the brunette is Bella, the blond is Rose."  
"Hello, girls," Jeff said with a smile. We nodded and smiled, walking closer to the counter.

"Alright, I'll need to give your hair a good looking over. Do you guys spend time doing your hair, generally?" Jeff asked us, as he fingered Alice's hair gently, examining it with his eyes and fingers.

"Alice and I do, so we need the kind that can curl and straighten and such. Bella doesn't really care either way, I think." I spoke up.

Bella nodded, confirming my words.

"Alright. You, Alice, look like you're simply a jet black color. I'm guessing you all want the good stuff, so, here, try these ones." Jeff reached under the counter and pulled out a big box. He ripped it oven and it revealed many smaller boxes labeled with what they held inside. He reached through the bottom until he came up with a box that was labeled '30 INCH: JET BLACK'.

Alice giggled happily, and ripped the box open. A bag was inside that held clip in black hair extensions. Alice opened the bag and grabbed the first row.

"How exactly do they...?" Alice asked. Jeff laughed.

"It's easy, honey. Here, take this," Jeff reached behind him and grabbed a ponytail off the counter.

"Put your top half of hair in a ponytail on top of your head real quick, and I'll put them in for you. You only really need one row, because your hair is on the thinner side."

Alice nodded, and threw her hair into a quick, but precise, half ponytail. It looked kind of silly, a ponytail on top of her head, but when I giggled at her she growled at me, too low for a human to hear.

Jeff proceeded to explain how you clipped in the extensions, and Alice did it perfectly on her first try.

"Now, just take down the ponytail, and use this comb to fix your hair to hide the track," Jeff said, pulling a comb out of a container on the counter.

Alice did so, quickly, and me and Bella grinned.

"That's so weird, Alice. It's like your hair just grew 30 inches in less than a few minutes," Bella said with a giggle.

"It looks cute, though, Alice. I never envisioned you would have long hair!" I said, with a grin.

Alice smiled happily. "I know! Do you have a mirror so that I can see, Jeff?"

Jeff pointed to a mirror against the other wall, about three feet up. Alice walked eagerly over to it, and gasped when she saw her hair.

"It looks real!" She said, proudly. The ends of her new long hair reached to the middle of her thighs. Alice started combing her fingers through it, teasing it and throwing it into a ponytail.

"Yes!" Alice exclaimed, and turned to face us. A long ponytail ran down her back. I rolled my eyes, and Bella giggled.

Jeff grinned.

"I'll take them!" Alice said, proudly.

"You said money is no object, right?" Jeff clarified.

Alice responded seriously, "Money is absolutely no object. How much are they?"

Jeff bit his lip. "They're $320 for this bag."

None of us even flinched. Alice waved a hand, dismissing the subject. "That's totally fine, Jeff. I'm going to go look for cute stuff to use to style it every day. I also wanted to get some shorter ones that just went to around my waist. Do you think you would have some of those, too?"

"Yes," Jeff replied, "And if you want top-quality, like those are, they'll be 220 for 16 inches."

"Sounds good," Alice replied, and walked off to spend more money.

"Bella, you're up next," Jeff smiled. Bella walked forward apprehensively.

"I don't need top quality ones, I'm probably only going to wear them once," Bella told Jeff. Alice heard this and I could hear her sigh.

"Yes, she does, Jeff. Like I said, money is no object. That goes for you, too, Bella!"

"Fine," Bella grumbled.

After about an hour of walking around the store and buying anything that looked fun, we ended up with 30 inch extensions for all of us, three new flat irons, three new blow-dryers and curling irons, at least 50 different headbands and ponytail sets, lots of new brushes and combs, and lots of hair clips. Also, some sweet smelling shampoos and conditioners. After spending over three thousand dollars at Sunny's, we left Jeff speechless.

We all left the store, carrying six or more bags each.

"He looked completely baffled that we spent so much," I chuckled. I flipped my new, longer hair, over my shoulder. The ends reached the top of my thigh. It didn't cover much, but it wold cover enough.

Bella giggled. When the extensions had barely covered any of her female attributes, she had been apprehensive. Jeff cheered her up by telling her that, if she wanted, she could clip the extensions about an inch lower to make the hair about an inch longer. Bella had tried it, and been satisfied.

"This is going to be so fun!" Alice said, who was carrying the most bags. We figured that whatever wouldn't fit in the trunk, could go in the seat next to Alice.

We got back to the hotel at 10:10, and rushed to the elevator, after giving out bags to the boys who would take them and set them outside of our doors. We told carrot top, as Alice had taken to calling him, to just drop them off outside of Alice's suite. What we didn't except was to have the elevator open, and have our husbands standing there.

Emmett's brow furrowed in confusion as he took in our appearance. Jasper's jaw dropped, and Edward's eyebrow rose.

"What-" Emmett started.

"The-" Jasper said.

"Hell?" Edward finished.

We all giggled.

"Our hair grew! Oh, Jazz, isn't it exciting? I've always wanted longer hair!" Alice said, with a grin in Jasper's direction. Jasper closed his mouth.

"Your hair can't grow," he said, confused. "Just like ours hasn't."

"Maybe it's some weird thing that... just happened. Seriously, we were out shopping and suddenly, Alice's hair started getting longer. Mine started, too, and then Rosalie's! We rushed back here to call Carlisle!"

"Bella, love, that's impossible. You must've done something. What is it that girls call those things they get? Lauren Mallory got them once..."

"Oh!" Emmett said in recognition. "Extensions! Rosalie was saying how faked they looked!"

I frowned.

"You weren't supposed to figure it out until we told you," I whined.

Emmett grinned, and Jasper chuckled. Edward rolled his eyes.

"Dammit. We wanted to trick you and make you think our hair grew. You guys suck," Bella sighed.

Alice shrugged. "They would've figured it out anyways. Do you like them, though, Jasper? I'm not sure if I like them this long. It's a little annoying. All I really want is to be able to throw it in a ponytail, so I got some 16 inch ones, too. Let's go back to the room so I can show you those."

Jasper shrugged. "Sure. I like your hair anyway you put it, Alice."

"Suck-up," Emmett muttered, pulling me into his body by my waist.

Jasper rolled his eyes, and Emmett grinned. Bella laid her head on Edward's shoulder, sighing.

"Why do you guys always have to bicker. It's annoying."

"Oh, because YOU'RE so mature, Bella. When we went into Sunny's, it took you a full minute to let me out of the car!" Alice exclaimed. Bella giggled.

"Oops. Oh well. Oh, Edward! I got all of these really cute headbands and clips for my hair. I can't believe it, but we spent over three thousand dollars there!"

Edward chuckled and kissed Bella's head. After a minute, the elevator doors finally started closing. Edward stuck his hand out, though, and stepped forward, keeping the doors open.

"Well, I guess I can still go. We have a surprise for you girls, too. We were actually on our way to get them, but I guess I'll be along behind you all then.

My curiousity was spiked. "What are you getting?" I wondered.

Alice gasped suddenly, and grinned.

"Oh, guys, it's going to be amazing! I don't want to ruin your surprise, though, so I'll just keep it to myself!"

"Alice or Edward, tell me, or I'm going to beat you down," Bella threatened. She hated being surprised.

"It's nothing big. I've never even heard of the show," Emmett rolled his eyes.

"What is it?" Bella asked, slowly, emphasizing every word.

"Fine, jeez. Tommorow night at 8 PM, we'll be sitting and enjoying the Cirque du Soleil show that they have here. Happy?"

"Oh, Edward, I've always wanted to see that!" Bella threw herself back into Edward's arms.

"I'll come with you to get the tickets. Alice, sort all of my hair stuff into some bags and I'll come by after we get the tickets to pick them up!"

Right before the doors closed, I heard Edward whisper, "I hope you like my personal surprise as much as you like this one."

I grinned.

**X-Y-Z-X-Y-Z-X-Y-Z**

So, I haven't decided whether or not I should write an Edward/Bella lemon for a bonus chapter. If you would read it, review and say so. Next chapter? Cirque du Soleil! I'm saying it again, I don't actually know what happens, so I'll be very vague.


	16. Bonus: EdwardBella LEMON

Viva Las Vampires

Taffy-Isabella

**Disclaimer: **I wish I owned Twilight, or any of the bands I mention. I don't. How sad...

**Summary: **Takes place about two years after the ending of Breaking Dawn. Edward, Bella, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rose are up for a trip of their lives. Where to, you ask? Vegas! Vegas, meet the Twilight Vampires. Vampires, have fun in Vegas.!

**A/N:** Edward/Bella lemon, for those of you who said you would read it! Seriously, guys and girls? Go search youtube for 'Fall For You' by Secondhand Serenade.

It's what inspired me to write this lemon!

**X-Y-Z-X-Y-Z-X-Y-Z**

**Edward POV;**

"These tickets are amazing, Edward. Front row? I can't believe we got so lucky!" Bella exclaimed, as we walked towards the elevator.

"It all has to do with your connections, love," I replied, kissing the top of her head.

Bella was positively beaming. I chuckled. I had seen Cirque du Soleil a couple of times, at different places. Bella had never been there, though, so she was very excited.

"You're cute when your excited," I told her.

Bella rolled her eyes. "You're silly when you say things like that to me."

"I love you," I reminded her, as we stepped into the elevator.

Bella turned to me and smiled sweetly. Suddenly, I could hear her thoughts.

_I love you, too, Edward. _My beautiful Bella thought to me.

I leaned down to kiss her. Bella kissed me back passionately.

"What was this personal surprise, you said something about?" Bella asked, once I pulled away.

I chuckled, reaching up a hand to trace her lips. Bella wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh, of course. I do hope you'll like that surprise." I replied, nonchalantly.

Bella frowned. "You didn't spend any money, did you?"

I laughed freely. "Of course not. It's just a little something I whipped up, especially for you."

Bella pursed her lips, contemplating what I had planned. I smiled down at her and continued to gently traced her lips with my fingers.

As we neared our floor, I placed my arm around Bella's waist. Once the door opened for our level, I lifted her up, bridal style.

Bella laughed. "Edward, what are you doing?"

"Taking you to your surprise," I replied, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Bella rolled her eyes, and I grinned down at her.

"I realized that, Edward. What I meant was why are you carrying me?" Bella asked.

I chuckled. "It is a crime, now-a-days, for a man to want to carry his beautiful wife everywhere?"

Bella rolled her eyes again, but smiled.

I looked down the hall and saw several shopping bags sitting in front of our door. Alice and Rosalie had probably taken everything that was Bella's and put them into seperate bags for her.

A moment later, we were at our door. I opened the door and carried Bella into our room, straight to our shared bed. A fluffy white robe was sitting on the bed, next to a pair of slippers.

Bella giggled.

"You put these on, and I'll go get your bags." I told her.

Bella saluted me and began undressing as I walked back towards the door. As I retrieved the bags, I could hear the rustling of the robe over her smooth skin.

Quickly as I could, a 'Do Not Disturb' sign was hung on the door, and the five or so bags full of... hair products? Were scooped up into my arms.

I ran to our room, shutting the door with my foot on the way. When I ran through the open door, I saw Bella shoving her feet into her slippers.

I left the bags carelessly on the floor, and hurried to Bella's side. My beautiful Bella smiled up at me, her teeth flashing an eight-color-rainbow as they caught the light.

I leaned down and pressed my lips to hers, and hesitated there for a second. Bella giggled.

"Edward, what is this all about?" Bella wondered.

I kissed her again, before responding. "I wanted to do something nice for my wife. Actually, Em and Jazz are doing the same for Rosalie and Alice. Though, for Emmett and Rosalie, it's not so much doing something nice as fulfilling a lost bet."

Bella grimaced. "Too much information, Edward. I'm sorry you have to hear that. Let me block them for you."

"Works for me," I agreed quickly. Suddenly, my mind was silent, and all mine.

"I love you," I reminded Bella, as soon as the thoughts of my family dissapeared. I couldn't hear any humans, either, so Bella must have expanded her shield to cover anyone within a mile.

"Thankyou, love," I whispered, pressing my lips softly to hers, once more.

Bella responded to my kiss with a fiery passion. I pushed her away, gently.

"Not yet, love. That comes later. Right now, I would like you to stand up."

Bella did as I asked, and I scooped her into my arms. I was rewarded with the sound of her laughing, one of my favorite sounds in the world.

Swiftly, I carried Bella to the closed bathroom door.

I set Bella on her feet and covered her eyes. Reaching my hand around her, I twisted the knob and opened the door.

"Walk forward, a little, love."

Bella complied, walking into the room. I was a step behind her, covering her eyes.

"Edward, I smell freesia." Bella commented, with a grin.

"Yes, you do. Okay, ready? Open your eyes."

Bella opened her eyes and gasped, her grin getting bigger. I dropped my hand to her waist, watching her reaction in the mirror. I had a bath drawn for her, with her favorite strawberry scented shampoo and conditioner sitting on the low shelf. Wuthering Heights sat along side them. Scented candles lit the room, and many freesia and rose petals littered the floor, around the bath, and rested on top the peaceful water. The bath water would be cold by now, but it didn't make a difference. With skin as cold as ours, almost everything felt warm, anyways.

"Oh, Edward! Thank you!" Bella exclaimed, turning in my arms and kissing me sweetly.

"You're welcome, love. I figured you might want to relax for tonight, so I prepared you a bath. You can sit here while I finish the bedroom." I told her.

Bella eyed me, her gaze calculating. "What are you up to, Edward Cullen?"

"Not much. I just figured a lovely evening alone with my wife would be a great reward for the both of us. Do you not agree?" I asked, innocently.

Bella smiled. "That sounds lovely, Edward."

"Great! Now, you get in your bath and relax. I'll come get you when the bedroom is ready."

Bella kissed me once more. "Thank you, so much, Edward. I love you."

"As I love you, Isabella."

With that, I walked out into our bedroom, closing the door behind me. I could hear Bella taking off her robe and slippers. Once I heard the water moving, and I was sure she wouldn't come peek, I started readying the room.

First things first, I made the bed to perfection, and then pulled the candles out of a black backpack I had hidden.

Where to place them, though?

I decided on the dresser and nightstands. Once the candles were lit, I moved on to the petals. I sprinkled them everywhere. The cleaning crew might get angry with me, but what did I care? I was paying for the room, anyway.

Next came the music. I had taken the CD I had made Bella, so long ago, and packed it. Now, I had to find it. I know Bella was listening to it last night, but I don't know where she put it.

I searched the entire hotel suite for ten minutes, until I found it wedged into a book she had been reading. She had been using it as a bookmark.

I chuckled, and pushed the CD into the sound system. I paused it before the first song, her lullaby, could play.

Once the room was complete, I turned the attention on myself. I was wearing the same thing I'd worn all day- Khakis, and a button-down blue shirt.

I frowned, and took off the button-down. It still didn't look quite right, though.

Instead, I searched the room drawers for a simple black wife-beater. That was better.

I heard Bella moving around in the bathroom. It seems she was getting out, done with her relaxing. I grinned, and sat on the bed. I knew she wouldn't wait for me to come retrieve her.

When Bella opened the door for a peek, I caught her gaze. Bella giggled and shut the door, having been caught.

I walked to the door and opened it, fully, letting her view the room.

"I should have figured you wouldn't wait, love."

"You should know me by now, Edward," Bella agreed.

I grinned, and reached over to pick her up. I hugged her close for a moment, before carrying her back into our bedroom.

"It's beautiful, Edward," Bella looked like she would be crying, if she could.

"It's not done yet," I replied. I set Bella on the center of the bed, and took three strides across the room to press play on the CD player.

The sweet lullaby filled the air around us, and Bella breathed in deeply and sighed. I grinned.

"Now, it's perfect," I told her, eying her up and down. Bella laughed freely, her eyes showing the love she held for me.

I walked back over to Bella, kicking off my shoes and taking off my socks. Bella raised an eyebrow, and I laughed.

"This is part of your surprise," I told her, leaning close to her and staring at her lips. Bella chuckled, and closed the distance between us, to kiss me.

This kiss was sweet, with an underlying hint at the need. The need to love Bella, to satisfy her, and her need to love and satisfy me.

"Thank you," I whispered, once we pulled away.

Bella's brow furrowed in confusion. "Thank me? What for?"

"For never giving up on me. For loving me. For wanting to be with me forever. For giving me a beautiful daughter. For giving me you."

Bella smiled up at me. "You're silly. I should be thanking you."

"What for?" I wondered. I knew what she would say, but I wanted to hear it.

"For taking a chance on loving me. For accepting all of my mistakes, and forgiving them. For wanting me for forever. For changing me, so that could happen. For loving me." Bella replied.

I leaned down and kissed her, once more, and this kiss was more intense than the last few.

Bella slowly laid down on the bed, and I opened her robe, carelessly running my hands down her throat, cupping her breasts, tracing her figure.

But this was not a one way street. We broke away for a moment so Bella could get my shirt and pants off, and returned to our love making.

Bella ran her hands up and down my chest, and I melted into her touch. Whenever Bella and I made love, I felt like I was the luckiest man on this Earth.

"Please, Edward, I _need_ you," Bella moaned the words that I was dying to hear. Bella slowly pulled my boxers down. I wished I could speak. There weren't words.

I tried anyway. "You, Bella Swan, are an amazing woman to have loved me for this long, and to have promised to love me forever. You are a goddess, who deserves much better, but chose me, anyway. You deserve to be pampered and worshiped."

Bella smiled against my neck, where she was planting feather-light kissed.

"I love you, Edward," she whispered.

"I love you, too, Bella," I replied, and slid into her. Bella and I fit together so perfectly, it was as if we were created for each other.

Bella gasped once I was fully inside of her, as if she had never felt this before. I had to agree with her, however. Each time I made love to my Bella, it was like I was discovering her all over again.

After a few minutes, Bella moaned loudly into my shoulder as she tightened around me. This, of course, caused me to come, as well.

"Bella!" I gasped, as I came into her. Bella sighed happily into my shoulder, her hands gripping my sides tighter than a vice.

I stayed inside of her for a few moments more, basking in the afterglow. After about a minute, I pulled out and rolled over on Bella's side, pulling her closer to me.

Bella turned to me, her eyes still half-aroused.

"I don't deserve you, Edward," Bella said, with a smile.

"No, love, it is _I_ who doesn't deserve _you_." I replied.

Bella whispered my four favorite words. "I love you, forever."

"Forever," I agreed.

**X-Y-Z-X-Y-Z-X-Y-Z**

Well, there's your bonus Edward/Bella lemon! I wanted it to be very sweet and romantic, in case you guys didn't pick up on that. I'm going to have an actual chapter update sometime tomorrow night or monday, because I have school off on Monday. Reveiw if you liked this. xD.


	17. Cirque du Soleil

Viva Las Vampires

Taffy-Isabella

**Disclaimer: **If I owned it, do you think I would publish it on a website? No! It would probably be in a big book! Haha.

**Summary: **Takes place about two years after the ending of Breaking Dawn. Edward, Bella, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rose are up for a trip of their lives. Where to, you ask? Vegas! Vegas, meet the Twilight Vampires. Vampires, have fun in Vegas.!

**A/N:** Here's chapter seventeen, as promised! I hope you guys like this one; I had a lot of fun writing it. This chapter, I've been listening to a lot of country music. So, this chapter's music is Brad Paisley.!

**X-Y-Z-X-Y-Z-X-Y-Z**

**Alice POV;**

"Alice, honey, you need to calm down." Jasper chuckled. I was flying around our hotel suite, making sure I had the perfect outfit and perfect accessories, and constantly checking my visions to make sure my brothers and sisters did, too.

"Jasper, I'm excited! I know we've all seen at least one showing of Cirque du Soleil before, but Bella hasn't. Her excitement has me worked up!" I exclaimed, running into the bathroom to check if my new straightener was heated up yet. It was getting there.

I ran back out quickly, and to the wardrobe that was across from the bed. I checked to make sure I had brought my black Jimmy Choo's. When I was found them, I ran back and set them at the foot of the bed. Next, I found my black skinny jeans. The necklace I had was black and silver, so I needed one of my silver tops.

I found that I had packed two of them. One was a long, satin tunic that was low-cut, and the other was a tight silver blouse with ruffles.

I held both up.

"Jazz, which one? I have to get dressed really quick so I can do my makeup and wait for our siblings to get here."

Jasper chuckled. "Uhh.. The longer one."

I rolled my eyes. Of course he would pick the one that showed the most skin. Giggling quietly to myself, I closed my eyes and searched the future for how the outfit would look. Fabulous, of course. I decided to try the other one on, too. I focused on that top. It did not look as good.

"Good call," I replied, and quickly shed my current clothes to put on the new ones. My siblings would be here in fifteen minutes. I told them we would meet at my rooms 7:30, and get to the theater before it started, at eight.

Today had been rather uneventful. It was Thursday, which meant that the sun was peeking through at random times, all day. That meant we couldn't go anywhere or do anything for fear of our skin sparkling and attracting attention. I had stayed with Jasper in our hotel room, mostly.

Bella and Edward had come by earlier this evening and we hung out for two hours or so, until I insisted they leave to start getting ready.

Of course, they did nothing of the sort. They went down to their room and just talked for an hour, until they realized it was almost 7 and they needed to be at my room at 7:30.

To my intense surprise, Emmett and Rosalie would be here in about ten minutes. Usually, they were the reason we were late. They spent pretty much the whole day just lazing around with each other, and Rosalie started getting ready at 6:30.

"Alice, your excitement is rubbing off on me," Jasper complained. "I feel the need to bounce around the room."

I laughed. "Do so, Jasper. It would be cute to see you so excited over something so trivial!"

Jasper rolled his eyes. "I'm not excited, though. You are, and with my power, I can feel your excitement and I feel like I want to get up and run around!"

I beamed brightly in his direction. "Good. Now, I'm going to do my hair and makeup. Rosalie and Emmett will be here in ten minutes, so you're going to go greet them. Bella and Edward will be here five minutes after them, arriving promptly at 7:30. I'll be out of the bathroom at 7:35. At 7:40, we're going to go down to the theater and get seated by 7:55. The show will start exactly at 8."

Jasper nodded, taking all of my instructions seriously. He knew how frustrated I got if things didn't go according to schedule.

I ran into the bathroom. Jasper told me he liked the sixteen inch extensions, so I was wearing them, and was prepared to have fun with them. I pulled out the curling iron I bought and set that to heat up, while I straightened my hair, preparing a good base.

At 7:25, I heard a faint knock on the door. The low murmur of voices slowly got louder as Jasper lead them to wait in the living room area. At 7:30, the voices got louder, due to the addition of two voices.

At 7:35, I walked out. My hair was curled loosely, cascading to around my chest. I had on some eyeliner and decided a smoky eye would be appropriate for tonight.

When I walked into the living room, everyone turned to me.

"I'm ready!!" I announced, flashing over to Jasper's side. I took in Bella's appearance. I knew Rosalie would look fabulous, and Emmett would, too. Edward had chosen a simple black-pants, white-shirt thing. To my surprise, I loved what Bella was wearing. She had on a simple, navy blue dress, with silver heels and a silver necklace. Her hair was in a side ponytail.

"Oh my god, Bella, you look amazing! I finally rubbed off on you enough!" I exclaimed, ready to start bouncing again. Jasper put a hand on my shoulder in an attempt to calm me.

Bella laughed. "You're silly, Alice. Actually, I picked out the dress, but Edward picked out the accessories. We we're running a little late on time."

I nodded. "I know, I saw."

"Are we leaving soon?" Emmett wondered. I turned to him. "We're leaving now, actually. I just have to grab my purse. Edward, Bella, you have six tickets, right?"

Edward sighed and reached into his pocket, flashing six pieces of paper at me. "Yes, Alice, we have six tickets."

"Good," I replied, walking back to the bedroom to retrieve my black evening bag.

At eight o' clock, on the dot, the lights in the theater dimmed. I could still see everything perfectly, of course. An announcer came on, talking about the fantasy and fancy stuff like that.

At 8:03, the show started off with three women holding onto satin ropes that were tied to the ceiling. They swung gracefully, flying through the air. I sneaked a glance at Bella, who was smiling so wide it looked like her face might split.

After about a minute, the woman started getting more complex. They did flips and twists, and, at one point, they all flew across and grabbed onto each others ropes, transferring themselves.

I wondered how many hours a day they had to train to achieve this level of control with their bodies. I knew it would be no problem for me, being a Vampire, but for those humans, it must have taken a while.

After about ten minutes of the woman on the satin ropes, a group of fifteen people came onto the stage. This, of course, diverted the audiences attention, so the woman on the ties could leave. The crowd around us cheered, while we watched in silence.

Two women in the group started twisting their bodies together in a complicated pattern. One would lean back, and the other forward. They both leaned away from each other and did back flips, landing on their hands, and intertwining their legs.

I was watching, still contemplating how they did this, as the rest of the group started dancing around them. A few of the group, both men and women, had long ribbons tied to the ends of short sticks. They twirled the ribbons gracefully as they danced, in swirly patterns and wide circles.

Bella was watching, entranced. Edward was half-watching the show, half-watching Bella's reaction.

During the dancers performance, I could see men walking along the rafters, setting up poles for the next act.

Fifteen minutes of the dancers, and the next act was starting. A group of six came out. Four men, and two women. A long rope ladder led up the the middle of the platform that appeared to be floating in midair. Two men climbed it at the same time, on opposite sides. The ladder barely moved.

Next, the two woman climbed up, and when the group reached the platform, the men jumped and grabbed the bars, to start swinging on them. They swung for about five minutes before they got off, and the woman took over.

After about five minutes of this, the men started swinging around with one hand. Suddenly, the woman jumped, and the men caught them just before they fell, swinging around with them. It really was quite fascinating to watch.

I heard Emmett muttering something under his breath, but I couldn't really hear any words.

After about forty-five minutes of fun little acts, there was intermission for fifteen minutes.

As soon as the lights came on, and everyone started moving about. We all stayed seated.

"So, Bella, what do you think?" Jasper asked, leaning around me to see her face. Bella was still smiling.

"It's so pretty! I wonder how those humans can do that? I could NEVER learn something like that when I was human. It's fascinating!" Bella exclaimed.

Emmett turned in his seat and rolled his eyes. "Big deal. I could do any of that just as good as they can. Probably better."

"Oh yeah?" Rosalie said, "I'd like to see you try."

Emmett frowned, crossing his arms. "Fine, I will!"

We all watched in horror as Emmett ran up on stage. A couple of the cast eyed him curiously, wondering what the hell he was doing. One of the few humans who had stayed seated wolf-whistled. Emmett bowed to the non-existent audience before climbing the ladder, much more efficiently than any human should.

Once Emmett reached the top, he jumped and caught the bar lightly, swinging around a couple of times, before throwing himself back onto the platform. He did the same with one arm, next, and then had the nerve to cross his legs around the bar and throw himself around.

After about five minutes, he climbed down and came jogging back. A few of the audience watched him, stunned, and we all shook our heads in shame.

"Nice, Emmett," Rosalie snapped, as one of the cast in the show started walking over to us.

"You told me to try!" Emmett replied, holding his hands up in a sign of surrender.

After a minute, the big man from the cast reached us.

"Hello, I'm Ivan. I was wondering... Have you been in this kind of show before?" He asked Emmett.

Emmett shrugged. "Nope. Just looked easy, so I tried it."

"That's some pretty fancy stuff for someone who's never tried it," Ivan replied.

Rosalie cut in. "Beginners luck, I guess," she said, with a big smile. Emmett scowled at her attempt to flirt the guy away.

Ivan frowned. "You know that stage is off limits, right?"

Emmett shrugged again, totally at ease.

"I could have you arrested."

Now Emmett showed a response. He grinned wide. "Really?"

Ivan nodded seriously. "At least detained."

Emmett pursed his lips, and I suddenly got a vision of him breaking out of a detainment room, a triumphant grin on his face.

The vision shifted, and Jasper was sitting next to him.

"Emmett, whatever you're planning to say, don't. I will not have Jasper arrested because of you." I whispered fiercely. I knew all of my siblings would hear, but Ivan wouldn't.

Emmett scowled. "But you won't, will you?"

The visions of Emmett in jail ceased immediately. It was replaced with one of Emmett wearing one of the goofy outfits they had, and frowning as he was set to spin around on one of those bars, at a lower level.

"We're a guy short tonight for the next act. And... Well.. You look around the right size. My buddy Eric couldn't be here today. Any chance you could fill in for him for just one act? If you don't, I'll call the cops. Do we have a deal?" Ivan said this in a threatening manner.

Emmett burst out laughing. "Are you serious?!"

Rosalie nudged him. She didn't want him getting arrested, either. With one look, she managed to convey that if he didn't do this, he wouldn't be getting any for a long time.

"Fine," Emmett frowned, "I'll do it."

And so, Emmett was whisked away for wardrobe and makeup. As soon as he left, we all started laughing hysterically.

"That's what he gets!" Rosalie giggled.

The crew came out and began setting up. They had three bars, about eight feet above the ground. Just enough room for a guy to swing around and not hit the floor.

Once the intermission was over, the lights dimmed and the audience was a quiet murmur in the background. We all watched eagerly for Emmett to come on stage.

Music started playing, soft and slow. Three big guys came onto the stage. It didn't take long to figure out that the one in the middle was Emmett.

They walked out slowly, and Emmett was trying hard to copy their moves.

Suddenly, the music picked up pace, and Emmett ran and jumped, catching himself on the bar, just as the other two men did.

For almost ten minutes straight, it was a series of spins and twists. At one point, Emmett was holding himself straight in the air, on top of the bar, for almost thirty seconds.

Together, they looked out of sync, especially Emmett. But if you looked at each guy individually, it was actually pretty cool.

Once the act ended, the music rumbling to life, louder than ever, and quieting suddenly, the three guys walked off of the stage. The five of us clapped loudly, and Rosalie wolf-whisteled.

Emmett came back halfway through the second act, his face grim.

"We're leaving," he announced, in a voice that held authority.

"But, I wanted to watch-" Bella started.

"Leaving!" Emmett said, his voice holding the 'this is not open for discussion' tone.

So, frowning, we all gathered out things and walked out, Emmett in the lead.

It was silent until we reached the elevator.

"...What happened?" Jasper wondered, as we walked into the elevator.

"Well," Emmett announced, clearly annoyed, "Once I was done with the act, and got into my fitting room to change, Ivan and his buddy came in and tried to cop a feel. It seems they we're under the impression I must be gay, if I can swing on bars."

I felt the insane urge to giggle, but somehow repressed it. I could see that Bella and Rosalie were right there with me, and Edward was smiling wide.

"...Then what happened?" Jasper asked.

"Then I knocked them out. Then we left. The end. No one better ever bring this up again, got it?" Emmett said, staring us all down threateningly.

We all looked around at each other. The elevator was dead silent for the length of three human heartbeats, and then we all burst out laughing. Rosalie was actually on the floor, and Jasper was leaning against the wall for support.

"It's not funny!" Emmett whined.

Bella put a hand on his arm. "Yes, it is," she assured him, and started laughing again.

We laughed the entire elevator ride, while Emmett sat there and pouted.

**X-Y-Z-X-Y-Z-X-Y-Z**

There you go, Cirque du Soleil! I just mixed a bunch of different stuff from different versions into one big Cirque du Soleil show. I hope you guys liked this chapter; I thought it was pretty funny. On a side note. I'm getting a lot of reviews now, guys, and I can't reply to every one I get. So, from now on, I'm replying to those who need a question answered or something, only. I'm just going to thank you all in my Author Notes at the bottom of each chapter.

Therefore, out goes a huge thankyou for the twenty reviews I got for chapter fifteen, and the six I got for chapter sixteen!


	18. Caesars Palace

Viva Las Vampires

Taffy-Isabella

**Disclaimer: **I wish I owned Twilight, or any of the bands I mention. I don't. How sad...

**Summary: **Takes place about two years after the ending of Breaking Dawn. Edward, Bella, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rose are up for a trip of their lives. Where to, you ask? Vegas! Vegas, meet the Twilight Vampires. Vampires, have fun in Vegas.!

**A/N:** I'm skipping ahead to Saturday now, guys. I'm thinking maybe this story will be done in this chapter, and the next two. It makes me sad to have it come to an end, but I recently got attacked by a plot bunny, and it's pretty much all I can think about, haha. If you want to read about the one that has my thoughts utterly consumed, information is at the bottom A/N.

**X-Y-Z-X-Y-Z-X-Y-Z**

**Bella POV;**

I glanced at the big Sony TV that hung on the wall, and looked for the cable box to see the time. It was about 11 AM, Saturday morning. Edward and I were cuddling on the couch. We had watched a movie, but it went off about an hour ago.

After we had left Cirque du Soleil on Thursday night, we all lazed around in Alice's room, just hanging out. Then, at about 9 AM, we left to go pack and get ready to check out of MGM. We checked out at 10:30, and checked into our longest hotel stay yet, Caesars Palace. As a treat, and since none of us needed sleep, Alice had booked the penthouse for the two nights we would be there. It really was a lovely room.

Incredibly spacious, it took a whole floor all to its self. It had two seperate bedrooms, that any of us could use for 'private moments.' Edward and I were lazing in the bigger one, having claimed it from 4 AM until 10 AM. Since no one had kicked us out, yet, we didn't move.

The penthouse was stocked with entertainment. A whole room was dedicated to a small little movie theater, with ten seats, and full surround sound.

Another room had various pinball machines, and arcade games. Emmett and Jasper, I could hear, were in there playing air hockey right now.

Another room had a pool, which was really fun for us. For about an hour, around 2 AM, we had all gone swimming together, taking turns on the mini water-slide and diving board.

One more room had a pool table, and a poker table. We had spent most of Friday night, from almost 6 PM until 11 PM, in the poker room. Four of us played Poker while the other two played pool. We switched off every fifteen minutes.

The room that we spent the most time in, though, was the Master bedroom. A humongous fluffy bed dominated almost half the room, and a large flat-screen hung on the wall. The room overlooked the entire Vegas strip. It was very pretty at night, what with all the signs lighted up.

From around noon until 5 PM on Friday, the girls and I had been out shopping. I really didn't want to spend that much time away from him, but Edward insisted that I join them. He was sure we would have a lot of fun, and so we did.

In fact, one store in particular was the most fun I had had in the entire trip. It was a store completely dedicated to the musical, Jubilee, that usually performed in Vegas. Alice, Rose and I had tried on a lot of the costumes they had there, and, for the heck of it, had decided to each buy a costume. Though the costumes had us scantily clad, it was worth the expressions on the boys faces.

Rosalie's set was a shocking pink. The head-dress was the most outrageous I had seen in the entire store. It stood almost two feet taller than Rosalie's own head, and was made entirely of bright pink and deep black feathers. The... costume was simply a bright pink fitted bra that had silver sequins plastered all around the edges, and several sequined beads led down to the bottom half, a deep black, pink-polka dotted bikini styled bottom. It came free with a set of four inch, bright pink stilettos.

Alice and I had not found the outrageous head-dresses to out liking, and had settled instead on a pair of wings.

Alice's outfit was pure silver and white... With lots and lots of glitter. The glitter from the sexy, white feathered push up bra and silver underwear flew off every time Alice took a step, but she loved it. The best part was, though, her wings. They were angels wings, as the store assistant had told us. They white feathered wings were only a little shorter than Alice when they were off, but on they towered almost a foot over her. At the tip of each feather was a shimmery, glittery, silver sequin, that matched the silver heels she was given.

My outfit was much more subtle than Alice's or Rosalie's. The deep blue color of the outfit was almost black, and would appear black in the dark. The wings were only about two feet tall when off, but stuck out at least a foot on each side when on my body. Butterfly wings, the woman had told me. Delicate silver swirls on the bra and underwear, and the satiny silver strings that worked in an intricate pattern down my stomach covered much more than Alice's or Rose's. I was given a pair of deep blue pumps.

When we got home with these outrageously huge boxes, the boys wondered what we bought. I told them all to wait in the Great room, so we could go into the master bedroom and put them on. It took me almost ten minutes to get mine perfect, and once I was done, Alice and Rosalie had insisted on doing my hair. Alice curled it at the ends and fluffed it up, while Rosalie sprayed glitter hair spray to hold it in place. I stood by while they did each others hair, and then we came out to show our respective husbands.

As expected, they were speechless. Alice had giggled to me later on that Edward had almost attacked me, right then and there, and that Jasper was so shocked he wouldn't even breath. Of course, Emmett had immediately taken to Rosalie and convinced her to go to the master bath with him for a little "Rest & Relaxation."

I giggled into Edwards shoulder and I could hear him chuckle.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

I laughed. "Nothing. I was just thinking about yesterday, with our costumes."

I turned and glanced at the plain large box that held my costume. Alice had gushed that the guys would be constantly asking us to put them of for them. I told her that they had better get a lot of use, because they had cost so, so much.

Edward smiled at me. "I do love that costume on you, I must say. I was considering taking you to Jubilee tonight, but you don't seem to want to go."

I shrugged. "It's not something I really want to see. I'm sure we'll be back here soon; I can see it then."

Edward nodded in confirmation "Another time, then, my love."

A couple of compatible minutes of silence later, Edward sighed heavily.

"What is it?" I wondered.

Edward grinned ruefully. "Alice has decided we've had plenty of time to ourselves, and that we have to come out to hangout with them now. Alice wants to play a big game of Poker, all six of us, but down in the Casino, and she wants us to actually try to win all of the money. She's on her way right now."

I sighed, too, smiling a little at the fact that Alice wanted us to try to beat each other. When I listened carefully, I could hear her faint footsteps becoming louder as she neared the door.

Alice didn't bother to knock, she just burst in. I half-listened while I took in her appearance. Alice was wearing a black top that showed almost three inches of her snowy white stomach, and three-inch black heels that had strappy lines up to her knees, where she had on a short black skirt. I wondered why she was dressed so... Scandalous. "Alright, Bella. Do what you must, you have a half hour to look decent and get down to the Casino. Jazz and Rose are already down there, and Emmett is on his way. You have ten minutes to shower and than I need to fix you up, and we can go."

I laughed and saluted her. "Yes, Sir, Alice!"

I hopped out of the bed, not minding that I was in nothing but my underwear. It was basically like parading around in my Jubilee costume.

Edward, in ony his boxers and a wife beater, hopped up, too.

"I need to shower, also. Would you like some help, my love?" He asked, with an evil grin.

Alice scoffed. "Fine, I'll leave. But I'll be back in ten minutes from when I close this door, understand?"

I nodded and grabbed Edward's smooth hand, tugging him along with me.

Forty minutes later, we were seated at a poker table for six, plus the dealer. The human dealer was frustratingly slow when compared to someone like Rosalie; She hadn't even dealt the cards yet.

Alice had insisted I dress in my sexiest clothes today, which was a fancy pair of grey short-shorts, two-inch black heels, and an extremely low cut red shirt. When I asked her why, she had giggled and replied, "You'll see."

To my surprise, I won the poker game that lasted almost two hours. As a "congratulatory prize", as Alice had called it, the six of us were going out on the strip tonight to a couple of high-end clubs. Alice provided me with a list of six, and told me to pick two.

Since becoming a Vampire, I had had almost no trouble on the dance-floor. Edward loved this about me. Edward especially loved dancing in clubs, because the dances were always sexy and seductive.

After putting on our "club faces", we headed out around 10 PM. I now understood why Alice had dressed me like this, as we piled into the Murano.

"Oh, this is going to be fun," Rosalie gushed, excited. Rose had on a lacy black bra and black denim crop jacket, with a matching black denim skirt, and two-inch black peep-toe heels.

"I know! Bella hasn't had the full club experience yet!" Alice replied, more excited for me than for herself.

Despite my hatred of packed places, I was actually kind of excited to go clubbing. Alice said it was fun dancing to the extra loud music, and hanging out in the VIP section to pretend to "catch our breath", while making fun of some of the humans there.

I had no doubts that tonight would be a really good time.

**X-Y-Z-X-Y-Z-X-Y-Z**

**Thank you to all my reviews from chapter seventeen!  
**

There's your update! Kind of short, I know, but I like numbers that end in 0 or 5, and so I want this fic to end at twenty chapters. The next chapter will be details from the club, (some funny stuff there!), and the final chapter will be them packing up to get back home to Forks. Kind of a boring last chapter, but it has to end somehow, right?

Okay, onto this new fanfiction I'm writing. Next is the summary from the actual first chapter.

**Summary: **AU. Takes place after Eclipse, before Breaking Dawn... Bella gets into a car crash, destroying not only her faithful truck, but another human's car... and life. Bella feels so guilty, she asks Carlisle to do the impossible... Change the girl into a Vampire, to save her life.

Well, what do you think? Sound like something you might be interested in? Let me know through your reviews!


	19. The Finale

Viva Las Vampires

Taffy-Isabella

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight, or any of the songs mentioned.!

**A/N:** I'm really, really sorry, guys. This story has been kicking my ass, literally. I've had major writers block to the point where I considered finishing it 'They all went back home, the end.'

This is the last chapter. I can't really concentrate on this story anymore. All of my attention has been on my new story, which I've officially titled 'Break.' I'll post a note on this story to let you guys know when it is up; it should be pretty soon. Song names from this chapter are at the bottom A/N.

**X-Y-Z-X-Y-Z-X-Y-Z**

**Alice POV;**

I danced up to the main entrance, just behind Rosalie, with the rest of my family in tow. The first club we had gone to was a complete dud. It turned out to be a gay bar. Emmett, of course, having had his bad experience just a couple of days ago, refused to step foot inside.

I wondered why I hadn't seen that one coming. Maybe Vegas was screwing with my visions.

This second club, though, was absolutely packed. I checked into the near future to see if there were going to be any mishaps with Jazz or Bella. It turned out that there would be a couple of interesting incidents, but nothing that would expose us.

Rosalie stepped right past the long line of eager humans, a couple of which I could tell would get rejected, simply because they were not dressed right.

Music was blasting inside the club, hooked up to large subwoofers that amplified the bass.

I recognized the song. It was a song I'd heard played on the radio a couple of times.

_"Well, I'm not paralyzed,_

_but I seem to be struck by you._

_I want to make you move,_

_because you're standing still."_

Emmett began singing along with the lyrics, positively beaming. I guessed that he liked this song.

Once we reached the door, the bouncer looked Rosalie up and down, then me, and then Bella.

Edward growled low under his breath as the guy, who was tall, buff, and tan, wolf-whistled low under his breath, and quickly opened the VIP ropes.

"Thanks," Rosalie purred seductively, running a finger down the guys chest.

The guy grinned back lazily, not even phased by Rosalie's beauty. This man saw hundreds of beautiful women every day.

Emmett rolled his eyes, nudging Rosalie in the back to get her walking along. Bella and I flashed smiles at the man and continued into the club.

As soon as we got inside, Bella gasped. Bella had never been to a club, and she seemed amazed by what she saw. Lights of different colors flashed everywhere, briefly lighting up the room. Two cages hung from the ceiling that you could dance in. On the top floor, girls were having glow-in-the-dark body paint sprayed onto them.

Rosalie led us to straight to the VIP lounge door, flashing her ID at the stunned bouncer, who was just as large and tan as the guy at the main door. I wondered briefly if they were related, but didn't care enough to ask. Jim, the name on his ID tag, grinned flirtatiously, opening the door and being so bold as to lead Rosalie inside by her arm.

I rolled my eyes as we all filed in, the music just as loud in here as out on the main floor. The VIP lounge has several couches and lots of small side-rooms, for more... private things. It also had a staircase leading on to the top floor, where there was a smaller, more private dance-floor, along with cage-dancing, and, of course, the body painters.

The bouncer let go of Rosalie's arm as we reached the stairs, handing her a pass key and leaving us to ourselves.

"So, relax here, or go dance?" Bella wondered.

The only one to not scoff or roll his eyes was, of course, Edward.

"Well, we can do whatever you want, love. Our siblings can do what they want, as well." Edward told Bella.

I rolled my eyes, growling lowly. "You're both coming to dance!"

Bella giggled. "Fine, Alice!"

I grabbed Bella's arm, dragging her along quickly. Bella grabbed Edward by his shirt, so he was forced to follow.

We practically flew up the stairs, only stopping when Rosalie had to open the door with the pass key. Once it was opened, we cautiously entered, looking around.

The upper, VIP level, had much more room than the downstairs. I guessed it was because less people were here. It was still full of humans, of course, just less packed than the main floor.

Two cages hung from the ceiling, with poles inside. I saw Rosalie giggle at them, and caught her eye, gesturing subtly to ourselves and Bella. Rosalie grinned and nodded back. I tapped my wrist a couple of times, indicating that I wanted to know what time.

Rosalie held out her nails, looking as if she was inspecting them. She blew gently on all ten, and than brushed her index and middle fingers.

I giggled. I loved our secret sister talks.

Midnight, it it seemed. I glanced at the clock to see it was 11.

I looked up at the ceiling and back down to the floor to indicate that that would work.

We made our way over to a large table in a dark corner. It even came with curtains you could close for privacy.

Rosalie, Bella and I stuffed our purses behind the cushions on the square couch. We all started to get settled when a new song came on.

_"Black dress, with the tights underneath._

_I got the breath of the last cigarette on my teeth._

_And she's an actress, but she ain't got no need._

_She's got money from her parents in a trust fund back East."_

Rosalie and I squealed; we both loved this song. Rosalie was quick to stand back up and pull Emmett with her to go dance. I followed, pulling Bella with me. There was no way she was getting out of this.

Jasper reluctantly followed, as did Edward. Once we made it to the center of the dance floor, we all broke off into our respective couples and started dancing in ways that I'm sure Esme and Carlisle wouldn't approve of.

After Rosalie and I danced to one of our favorite songs, one of Bella's favorite songs came on. I was surprised to learn that Jasper knew every word to the song.

_"He calls her up, he's trippin' on the phone now_

_He doesn't want her out there in the 'lone night_

_Knows she's using it, knows she's movin' it_

_Now he's losin' it, and she don't care._

_Everybody!_

_Put up your hands!_

_Say 'I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love!'"_

This wasn't really a 'grinding' song, as Emmett referred to it, so, instead, we bounced around. We were jumping up and down and singing along with the chorus, whenever it came on.

We all stayed on the dance floor until 11:50, when Bella and Edward went back to our booth. Jasper and I followed about five minutes later, and Rosalie and Emmett followed us.

I grinned hugely. "See, Bella? Isn't this fun?"

Bella smiled. "It is pretty fun. I love dancing with Edward."

"What?!" Rosalie asked, mock-offended. "You don't love dancing with ME?!"

Bella giggled. "That was fun, too."

We had all danced together to the song "Superstar" by Toy-Box, one of my favorites.

"Well, good," Rosalie decided, "because in about five minutes we're going into the cage."

Bella's face looked absolutely shocked. Rosalie and I burst into hysterical giggles.

"You aren't serious, are you?" Bella asked, panicked.

"We are," Rosalie assured her. Bella looked to me and I nodded.

"Very serious. It goes fine, I promise. I saw it."

Bella frowned, complaining quietly to Edward for a minute.

Edward seemed eager to watch Bella in the cage, though, so he didn't try to help her get out of it. Bella pouted until I grabbed her up.

"It's time!" I announced, just as the current song faded off.

A new beat started, kind of catchy, but slow.

Rosalie giggled, and Bella groaned.

"Oh, no!" Bella complained, as we dragged her into the cage just as the lyrics started up.

A couple of guys who had been watching the cages started cheering as we all stepped in. We started off just moving to the beat.

_"This was never the way I planned_

_Not my intention_

_I got so brave, drink in hand_

_Lost my discretion_

_It's not what, I'm used to_

_Just wanna try you on_

_I'm curious for you_

_Caught my attention"_

Rosalie and I started laughing when Bella tried to get out of the cage, but I was standing in front of it. I glanced at Rosalie and we had a quick, secret conversation. I pulled Bella to me by her hips and Rosalie stepped forward, the three of us grinding together just as the chorus started, laughing hilariously.

_"I kissed a girl and I liked it_

_The taste of her cherry chapstick_

_I kissed a girl just to try it_

_I hope my boyfriend don't mind it_

_It felt so wrong_

_It felt so right_

_Don't mean I'm in love tonight_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_

_I liked it"_

Bella finally started dancing with us, looking like she would rather be anywhere else when more people started cheering. I would bet that she'd rather be on a weekend shopping trip than in this cage with us.

We moved and bounced to the music until the song ended, and as soon as we finished Bella bolted from the cage while half the club cheered. Rosalie and I smiled and waved before we left.

We walked slowly back to the table, where Bella had her head buried into Edward's chest and he was fighting a smile. Emmett was laughing and poking her arm, trying to get her to look up.

For the next hour and a half, we danced on and off and ordered drinks that we all tried for the fun of it.

"The next song is for all of the couples out there!" The DJ came on just as we reached the dance floor.

When the next song came on, Jasper looked up at me and asked if I wanted to dance.

The song that was just beginning was one that I knew well. I grinned up at Jasper as we started bouncing to the music.

Rosalie and Emmett came and joined us next, but Bella and Edward stayed seated, though, Bella was watching us.

_"I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me._

_I still feel your touch in my dreams._

_Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why._

_Without you, it's hard to survive!_

_'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling!_

_And every time we kiss, I swear I could fly!"_

Jasper picked me up and swung me around as the song ended. What I didn't see coming was that he swung me straight into Emmett, who flew a couple of feet before falling over, on top of Rosalie.

I could hear Bella giggling madly from here. Edward started laughing very quietly, but it increased in volume. I stared for a second at the bewildered expression on Emmett's face, and Rosalie's glare at Jasper.

I started laughing and Jasper laughed loudly, as well. Emmett chuckled from his position on the floor, while Rosalie growled and got up.

What we failed to notice was the deafening crash it made, and how everyone in the club was staring at us, open-mouthed.

Jasper suddenly stopped laughing, picking up on all the shock and disbelief in the room. I turned to see everyone staring at us. One by one, we all quieted, until the only music sound in the room was the loud thumping beat of the music, tons of hearts beating, heavy breathing, and the electrical buzz.

Slowly, I backed away, watching the crowd. Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie followed me. We got to our table and collected our purses. Once we closed the curtains, babble broke out over the noise.

"What happened?!" Bella hissed.

"I don't know! Jazz was just swinging me and Emmett was in the way! I didn't even realize how loud the crash was!" I said, frantic.

Edward was shaking his head, slowly. "Unblock me, Bella."

Bella did as told and Edward groaned.

"What's wrong?" Four voices echoed.

"A lot of them are wondering what the hell happened, and how Alice hitting you made that huge noise, Emmett. They're sending a couple of bouncers up here to ask about it. One of the bouncers suspects that we're on drugs or something."

I searched the future. I saw a couple of the bouncers questioning... More like interrogating us, it seemed. I frowned.

"They're going to think we've been drinking too much and have done a bunch of drugs!" I exclaimed.

Emmett chuckled. "Wow. How off they are."

"Well, we can't very well tell them the truth, Emmett! That's the best excuse we have, and if we use it, we'll probably get sent to jail!" I said.

Though the future was hazy, I didn't want to think about the option of spending the night in jail and getting fined.

"We could always leave. No one would notice over the roar of them talking. I mean, it's not like they could see us leave. We could just go out that window over there." Rosalie pointed one perfectly manicured finger towards a large window that overlooked the streets of Vegas.

I searched the future. That would have to do, it seemed.

"Okay, quick. Girls, grab your purses. We're leaving through that window." I said.

Luckily, the window led outside to a dark alley. Bella, Rose, Emmett and Jasper went first, and Edward and I went last.

"The bouncers just reached our table and realized we aren't there. They're searching the building, very discreetly." Edward announced.

"It's a good thing we parked so far," Bella said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, let's just run back to the Murano." Jasper suggested.

"Let's blow this popsicle stand," Emmett agreed.

We ran to the end of the alley and peeked into the future to make sure no bouncers would catch us. They would see us walking quickly away, but wouldn't try and follow us.

"Okay, let's go. Don't run, just walk really fast."

We walked at a very quick human pace, where I heard two bouncers talking to each other as they spotted us.

"There they are. I wonder how they got out?" One asked.

"I don't know. Should we follow them?" The other wondered.

"No, just let them go. If they're on drugs... Well, it's their problem." The first one answered.

Breathing sighs of relief, we walked the other two blocks to the parking lot we had parked in.

"That was close," Emmett announced, as we climbed into the Murano. He was driving.

"Very," Bella agreed, her eyes searching wildly. Bella had a problem with being arrested.

"At least we didn't get caught," Jasper spoke up, sending a wave of calm throughout the car. I suspected it was directed towards Bella, but we all got some of it.

"I vote we just go home, pack up, and head out as early as we can tomorrow morning," Bella suggested.

"I suppose that will have to work. I haven't seen Nessie in a week. I hope she doesn't feel neglected," Edward agreed.

Bella and Edward shared an anxious glance, though I knew that little niece of mine was far from neglected.

I sighed. Our flight was booked for nine AM tomorrow. "Fine. We can leave at seven AM, if you guys want. Technically you should get to the airport two hours early, anyways."

"What time is it now?" Rosalie asked, glancing at the clock to answer her own question. It was about three AM.

"That gives us about four hours to pack our bags, relax, and pack the cars." Edward said.

"Sounds good," Jasper agreed. "...Actually... I'm kind of ready to play _the game_, again..."

All of our faces sported different, but identical, grins.

_The End._

**X-Y-Z-X-Y-Z-X-Y-Z**

It's sad that it's over, but I need to work on my new story. It's like an addiction that I can't kick.

Tell me your final thoughts.! If you've been reading along but haven't reviewed, now is the time.!

I want to thank all of my lovely reviewers for supporting me through out this entire story. You guys have been so great, helping me with suggestions and words of encouragment.

I will post a note to let you guys know when my new story, Break, is being posted. I'm hoping it will be within the next week.

**Songs in this fanfiction are as follows.**

Paralyzer - Finger 11.

Don't Trust Me - 3OH!3.

Dance Floor Anthem - Good Charlotte.

Superstar - Toy-Box.

I Kissed A Girl - Katy Perry.

Every Time We Touch - Cascada.


End file.
